The Black Dragon
by Bigjo21
Summary: What if the Dragons had a vision of child of prophecy and acted before the toads. Godlike genius Naruto. Naruto Harem , Sasuke bashing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Black Dragon Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction**

Demon speech:** "Kurama" **

Demon thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human speech: "Naruto"

Human thought: _"Naruto"_

October 10th 7am the Third Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi nicknamed the professor because he know every Technique originated from the village hidden in the leaves , as Hiruzen stares out the window he worries about his grandson figure , Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze , though the child only knew of his first last name Uzumaki , very few people outside of Hiruzen knew of the childs heritage. Hiruzen was worried about Naruto because today was his birthday and this was the day the villagers celebrated the defeat of the nine tailed fox. On this day the villagers would hunt down Naruto and beat him within an inch of his life saying they were avenging the Fourth, Hiruzen always had anbu tailing Naruto but it didn't do too much good seeing as 95% hated Naruto and actually participated.

**Time Skip 4 pm **

Naruto was running from the drunken mobs who were yelling "its time to avenge the Fourth". Naruto had just turned 8 and has had to run from mobs 3 to 5 times a week since he was 3 , Naruto was 3 foot 10 inches which was rather tall for a 8 year old , he had long spikey golden blonde hair that reaches his upper back , his hair usually covering half his face(think Madara only blond) , eyes so bright a blue that they could be mistaken for the sapphires , though he was tall Naruto was skinny from malnutrition because of him eating scrapes from the dumpster since he was 3.

Currently Naruto was running through training ground 43 trying to get to training ground 44 the forest of death since it was the only place they wouldn't chase him. Just before he makes it to the fence a kunai pierces his right calf making him immediately fall to the ground in pain.

"Ahahahahahaha" came the voice of a random chunin from the who threw the kunai. "Thought you could get away from us by running to the forest of death huh demon"?

Naruto started sobbing from the kunai and being called a demon. " Im not a demon , I haven't done anything , I just want to be left alone" Naruto yells after continuing to sob.

"Awww the demon wants to be left alone , well our families wanted to be left alone , the Thirds wife wanted to be left alone and the Fourth Hokage wanted to be left alone but instead of leaving them alone you killed them , so today we avenge them" shouted a random villager with a pitch fork as she stabbed Naruto in the abdomen earning an ear splitting cry of pain from Naruto as he passes out from the pain. For the next 15min they continue to beat Naruto with weapons in hand until they were convinced he was dead. One of the anbu assigned to guard Naruto picks him up and speeds off through the forest of death until he reaches a river deep within the forest and dumps his lifeless body next to the river. The anbu then turns to leave before one of the large animals comes out for a snack. " Good riddens Demon" spat the anbu as he left.

As soon as the anbu left Naruto was enveloped in red chakra which started to heal his wounds.

**In Naruto's Mindscape **

"Man , first they nearly kill me then they throw me in the sewer" said Naruto as he got up off the ground and started walking along the pipes of the sewer hoping to find an exit. "Im so sick of leading on the illusion of ignorance simply because the so called demon brat shouldn't be intelligent , once I get out of here maybe Ill go find JiJi and ask if he can help me train so I can defend myself".

"**Why not ask me to train you , after all I have protected you more so than he has"** came a booming voice from within the sewer. "Who said that?" replied Naruto as he did a 360 trying to find the source of the voice. **"Over here kit"** Naruto looks in front of himself to find two glowing red slit eyes behind a cage that has a giant piece of paper with the word "seal" on it. Something inside Naruto's head clicked , "So I finally get to meet you , Im guessing Im not in a sewer but in the seal", the voice was at a loss for words. **"How did you know". **"Im not as ignorant a those idiotic villagers , I know that being an entity compose entirely of chakra you can't be killed and the only true way to deal with a rampaging tailed beast is to seal them inside a human since no object is strong enough to hold that type of power , combined with the way the villagers treat me all you have to do is put 2 and 2 together"._**"Wow only 8 years old and already speaking so intelligently , if this child can get the proper training with this intelligence combined with the potential Im sensing coming from him he could not only surpass his parents but my old man as well"**_ thought the fox. " I always wanted to thank you for healing me whenever I had gotten hurt weather it was from the villagers beatings or any other type of injury but I could never figure out how to communicate with you" spoke Naruto.** "Well you're here now and you're welcome , I think I should explain why I attacked the village". **Naruto sat down preparing for a long story. **"Now can you do me a favor and hold all your questions until I have finished"? **Naruto nodded once in agreement. **"I was in my previous containers seal trying to sleep when I was ripped out of her seal by a man in a black cloak wearing a orange swirl mask with a lone sharingan eye , he then placed a powerful genjutsu on me to control my actions and attack the village but the Fourth hokage stopped him and decided to reseal me in you because in her weakened state the sealing process would have killed us both , as I was still under the effects of the genjutsu I tried to kill you before the end of the sealing process but my previous container and the Forth jumped in front to save you then finished the sealing at the cost of their own lives and the rest is history any questions"?**

"Who was your previous container"? asked Naruto. **"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze , The Red Death of the Leaf , but you may know her as mom"** replied the fox socking the hell out of Naruto. They sat in silence while he processed this new information and calmed himself. "So my mom was the most famous kunochi on the elemental nations outside of Tsunade Senju and my father was Minato Namikaze the greatest Hokage the leaf has ever had and the fastest shinobi on the planet" finally a calm Naruto said. **"Yep , pretty much nailed it" **

"I always wondered why our hair and eyes looked similar" thought Naruto.

"**Now about the training you wanted , I have a proposition for you , link our senses together and change this place to something more hospitable" **

"Okay so long as I don't have to let you out , something tells me that if I let you out something terrible will happen to not only me and you but the village as well , even though the villagers piss me off there are a few people who are innocent , besides I don't want my first friend to be harmed ".

The kyubi chuckled at the remark then replied **"don't worry , I actually like being in here with you , now to link our senses all you have to do is rip a piece of the seal off but don't tear off to much of the seal , we don't need to much of my chakra merging with yours , too much to fast will kill you"** Naruto nodded as he stands up and moves toward the cage where the foxes tail rapped around Naruto to lift him up to the seal where ripped off exactly a 5th of the seal before being lowered back to the ground. Before Naruto could speak felt his insides being expanded by a strong warm energy. "Why do I feel so warm as well as feel as if my strength keeps continuously growing" asked Naruto. **"That's my chakra expanding your chakra coils , when it's done seeing you already have extremely high chakra your will be roughly equal to the of the four tails". **" Okay it's under control , now how do I change this place". **"Close your eyes and imagine whatever it is that you want to change it to". **

Naruto closed his eyes and immediately a bright light erupted throughout the room which lasted for 3 minutes until Naruto opened his eyes again. "Wow it worked". Gone was the sewer , replaced with a mountain off to the distance , a large lake right next to small forest , just outside of the forest was a large plain of 5 foot high grass which the kyubi was already enjoying , gone were the metal bars replaced with trees that went on forever into the new sky. **"Kit this is better than anything I expected thank you". **"No problem , you deserve it after all the help you have provided me with , now how do I get out of here so I can get some necessities from jiji". **"Just concentrate on your body and you should wake up , but first let me tell you about some changes since linking our senses , I've made your body physically fit as well as made you a little taller , with our senses linked your senses will be just as sharp as mine , you'll be able to sense negative emotions within a 2 mile radius , now go see the old man and get everything you need so I can come up with an training regimen". **"Alright I'll see you later said Naruto before fading away.

**Back In The Forest of Death **

Naruto wakes up next to a river in the forest of death feeling better than he ever has , as he stood up he could feel the power in his arms and legs where he would struggle to get up before because of how weak and malnourished he was. Naruto walks to the river to get a look at his reflection in the water and was shocked at what he saw. Naruto had grown from about 3 foot 10 inches to about 4 foot 5 inches , gone was his skinny frame and in it's place were 2 strong arms , a somewhat chiseled bare chest with a 4 pack of abs , going down to a pair of athletic looking legs covered in a pair of tight black shorts.

"Wow , you made me taller and gave me a body fit for a ninja , Thanks kyuubi , now I actually feel strong instead of pathetic because of my weak frame".

"**No problem , all I did was pump chakra into your muscles to expand them as I was healing your body from the attack , don't expect me to be able to maintain this body for you , you are going to have to train and eat right to maintain this form or improve it , this was the best result you could hope for seeing a you haven't trained and don't eat right" **

"That's going to change right now"

"**That's the right attitude kit , oh , I want to tell you my true name but I need you to promise not to reveal it to anyone" **

"I promise not to reveal your name , besides a ninjas most dangerous weapon is deception"

"**Exactly , but the reason I don't want you to reveal my name is because we tailed beasts use our true names as a code of trust , only the most trust worthy has a right to know our names as well as use our full power and I feel as though you are the most trust worth person I have ever met , my name is Kurama" **

"Thank you for putting your trust in me Kurama , I promise to never betray that trust" replied Naruto as he began to walk slowly through the forest to get handle of his new senses which he was quickly getting a hang of.

After about 10 minutes of walking and getting used to his new sensing ability Naruto felt a mass of chakra , but it felt different , almost as if it was calling out to him. "Hey Kurama do you feel that" asked Naruto. **"Kit , whatever is giving off that chakra has enough of it to match me , go see what it is because it is calling out to you but be careful". **"Alright let's hope this chakra signature isn't dangerous to me seeing as it is calling out to me" replied Naruto as he started walking a little faster towards the signature.

After another 5 minutes of walking Naruto arrives in front of a huge tree feeling confused knowing the chakra wasn't coming from the tree , as he took a step forward he falls through the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ugh , what the hell" said Naruto as he sat up before noticing a chest on a platform 10 feet away from him.

"**Kit , that chest is what's giving of that chakra , go check it out but be careful"**

Naruto nodded as he walked up to the chest. As he placed a hand on the chest it started to glow brightly before flinging itself open producing an orb of light which was floating in front of a confused Naruto.

"Kurama , what should I do"

"**Grab it but be prepared to run just in case" **

Naruto reached out to touch the orb it startedshinning in a bright blinding light.

**Naruto's Mind Scape **

"ugh , Kurama did you pull me here"

"**No Kit" **replied Kurama before he felt a presence behind Naruto.

"**Grrrr , who's there , Show yourself" **

"Calm yourself , Im not here to harm anyone" spoke a mysterious voice before walking out from behind a random tree. Said person was about 6'2 with shoulder length black hair , he wore an black tee shirt , baggy black pants , black steel toed boots and an high collared black trench coat that reached his ankles.

"Who are you , what do you want , and how did you get here?" questioned Naruto as he took a couple of steps back into the seal to stand next to Kurama.

"My name is Sieg , I am here to serve my master which is you , and I am a sentient being , entering a plain such as this is second nature to me"

"**Ok I understand you being a sentient being and all but how is the kit here your master".**

"That actually goes back about 50 years and its quiet a long story if you are willing to listen?"

Both kurama and Naruto nodded , Kurama sat on his hunches on the tall lush grass and swung his tails next to himself where Naruto laid back onto.

"Ok 50 years ago the leader of the dragons had a vision that an uzumaki would with the help of the dragons bring true peace to the world by destroying a personified evil that resides in this world. So he decided that every year each dragon leader of the 4 elements they control , water , wind , lightning , and fire would put as much power into the newly forged dragon sword. The dragon leaders along with the head dragon put as much power as possible into the blades until 5 years ago when the leader had another vision of you being born Naruto , He placed the swords in an orb of energy knowing only the prophesied would be able to not only locate them but wield them as well.

"So is that why I felt as if something was calling out to me? , and what do you mean only one to wield you" asked Naruto

"Yes , you felt something calling out to you because that was me calling out to my master when I sensed him nearby , as for why only you can wield me is because anyone who tried would get warning jolt of lightning and if the keep being persistent which could kill even the strongest of dragons".

"Im glad that I was be chosen to your master but I don't have the power to bring peace to the world"

"I know you're not strong enough right now but I plan on taking you to the realm of dragons where they will train you".

"**Kit if what he is saying is true you need to do it dragons are the strongest being next to tailed beasts , hell their leader could probably push me to my limit". **

"If you think I should alright , ok Sieg we'll go but I need a little time to go handle something's and I need you to do me a favor".

"Anything you need master".

"Do you have a human form outside of my mind?"

"Yes master"

"Alright go to the center of the village and to the largest tower on the top floor look for Hiruzen Sarutobi and explain only the need to know about the training nothing about the dragons , yourself or Kurama here.

"Understood master" replied Sieg as he disappeared from view.

**Back in The Hole in The Forest of Death **

In front of Naruto the light stopped shinning and in front of him was a black guardless Katana sword at 3 and a half feet in length , midnight black in color with a silver dragon wrapping around from the bottom of the sheath to the top of the swords sheath. The sword floated into Naruto's hand while a yellow energy floated out the sword and transformed into Sieg.

"Ok Sieg can you get us out of this hole so we can get back to the village"

"Yes master"

**20 Minutes Later Just Outside The Training Grounds **

"The large tower in the middle of the village is where the Hokage should be , but Sieg remember need to know basis"

"Yes master , if you need me you can communicate to me through a mental link just like you do with Kurama" replied Sieg.

"Ok , oh don't reveal Kurama's name to anyone ,that's something he doesn't want revealed and I won't allow it to be revealed".

"Yes master I'll be on my way now" replied Sieg as he bowed and started towards the tower.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto was headed down a random ally to not be caught by the villagers on his way to see the Ichiraku's and let them know that he was going to be gone for a few years seeing as they were some of the only people who were nice to him.

As he was about to turn down another ally to get to the ramen stand Naruto heard the sound of someone yelling.

"Get back here bitch" yelled 3 ninja who looked to be in their late 20s.

Curious as to why they were yelling Naruto to stealthily follow them.

After about 10 minutes of chase they end up in a dead end ally , Naruto in an ally right next to them decided to climb on top of the building to see what was going on but what he saw pissed him off past the point of no return. Two of the 3 men were holding down a girl no older than 13 years old while the other started to unbutton his pants.

"You should be glad that we are willing to fuck you after all who would want a whore like you" said the leader as he started walking towards the helpless girl.

"**Kit don't let them do it this is the most evil thing you humans do to each other and you call me a demon".**

"_I don't plan to and whatever that is down there isn't human"_ thought Naruto in extreme anger as he jumped in front of the man before he could get any closer to the girl and middle kicked the man in the stomach sending him back about 10 feet , then as the other two tried to attack Naruto from behind but with his heightened senses he felt them coming a back flipped over them and immediately unsheathe his sword revealing a 4 and a half foot black blade with in silver kanji was fire , lightning , water and wind going down the blade. As the rapist was getting up he saw Naruto pointing his sword at the two men.

"**Leave now before I kill you where you stand"** spoke Naruto in a demonic voice , if it's one thing that wouldn't stand for it would be rape.

Naruto's voice sent chills down their spines but they shook it off not wanting the child to know they were scared of him.

"Kid if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave , just because you are a child doesn't mean we wont kill you" spoke the rapist from 10 feet away.

"**If you take one step forward I really will kill you"** spoke Naruto with his one visible eye unwavering."With a victim , I would be justified in killing you 3 , hell I might even get a reward for expunging trash such as yourselves from the village".

The 2 in front of Naruto started backing up believing that he might just have the skill to actually kill them.

"Hey I'm out I don't need this mess just for a piece of ass from the snake whore"

"Me to , I have a wife and 2 kids at home I don't need them finding out about this" spoke the 2 as they walked past the rapist.

"Cowards , I'll handle this myself" said the rapist as he took out a kunai but before he even took a step he noticed the look in Naruto's lone visible eye which made him question his very existence.

"You know what? That whore isn't even worth it , you can have her there are plenty of women I'd rather fuck anyway" spoke the rapist as he walked away not wanting Naruto to know just how scared of him he truly was.

Once he was gone Naruto placed his sword back in the sheath before turning around to see if she was alright. When he turned around she was already standing dusting herself off. The first thing Naruto noticed was how beautiful she was , she had smooth skin not a blemish in sight , beautiful chocolate eyes , very kissable pink lips , long spikey purple hair done into a fan style ponytail , she was wearing a black shirt which did nothing to hide her still growing b-cup breasts , a pair of tight white shorts the insinuated her still growing body , a pair of knee length black socks that made her legs look even longer and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Breaking from his observation he finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Oh , yes thank you for the help usually nai-chan is with me so they don't bother me but she is on a mission now by the way I'm Anko Mitarashi" spoke as she extended her hand.

Naruto took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it "Well Anko-chan I'm Naruto Uzumaki , you don't have to thank me I would have done so for any woman , women are flowers meant to be preserved not manhandled for some momentary pleasure" said Naruto as he had to look up at the now blushing girl seeing as she was about 4 inches taller than him.

After Naruto released her hand she smirked at him devilishly as she took a step forward and took her index finger and ran it from his chest to his hair to move it out of the way so she could see his face. "Look at the handsome little sweet talker , keep talking like that and maybe I'll make you my boyfriend when you get older , if you're strong enough" said Anko thinking her teasing would make him blush.

"I see no problem with that , you seem nice enough and you are extremely beautiful , if you'll have me I'd be honored to be your boyfriend" spoke Naruto seriously.

_He thought I was serious I don't want to hurt his feeling buuuut what the heck he looks like when grows up he'll have no competition in the looks department. _"Ok if you promise me you will grow up to become strong I see no problem reserving the spot as my future boyfriend for you.

"Alright I'll promise to be strong only if you promise me something"

"What is that?"

"Don't become anymore beautiful , I don't want to have to kill half the men in the village so they keep their eyes and hands to themselves"

Anko pulls Naruto into a tight hug smashing his face into her still developing breasts "you're just so cute you know that? But I can't promise you that but I can promise to wait for you come claim me".

"Ok it's a promise then" said Naruto before Anko lifted his chin and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips then said "Deal".

"Um Anko I'm going to be leaving the village to train for about 6 years to start my training , so I wont be able see you during that time period but I will keep my promise" spoke a blushing Naruto

"Why do you have to leave the village , why not just go to the academy like everybody else" replied a confused Anko.

"Because I'm pretty much hated in the village for something out of my control and would probably be sabotaged from day one in the academy".

Oh , I know how you feel because of my old teacher turning rogue and this seal on me that no one seems to be able to break like I have any control over what happened" said Anko as she pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the mark.

"**Kit I have seen that seal before it corrupts the mind with a false belief of power and loyalty to the caster but don't worry that marking around it keeps the seal from being anything other than a mark" **

"_Anko-chan says no one has been able to remove it , you wouldn't happen to know how to would you". _

"**Yes I do but you have to have a massive amount of chakra which you do , really good chakra control and advanced understanding of sealing jutsu which seeing as who your parents are should take to like a fish to water , just tell your mate you will have a surprise for her when you return". **

Naruto smiled at this knowing he would be able to help Anko out. "Hey , Anko-chan if you truly make good on our deal I will have a surprise for you once I retrun and no I wont tell you what it is otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise".

"No problem , you just make sure it's something good , well I should be getting home I have a mission tomorrow" said Anko before she leaned down and kissed Naruto once more.

"Remember if you make good on our deal you can get that everyday Na..ru..to..kun" whispering sweetly in Naruto's ear.

"See you in 6 years and don't forget my surprise I'll be waiting for it" as she walked out of the ally.

"Ok lets go see oji and and nee-chan before I have to leave.

**1 Hour later **

After a long lecture from Ayame and a long hug goodbye Naruto was on his way back to the training grounds to meet up with Sieg.

"Hey Sieg , how did he take it? He didn't get to angry did he?"

"No master he didn't get angry at all he was actually happy because he didn't think he would be able to find a competent teacher willing to teach you , he also gave me something's left to you by your parents , I sealed everything in this scroll , you can go through everything after we meet with the dragon leader" replied Sieg as he tossed Naruto the scroll , then outstretched his hand in which a large purple portal opened in front of said hand.

"After you master" said Sieg as Naruto walks through the portal with Sieg in tow.

**Dragon Realm **

The dragons realm was a mountain terrain and in the center there was a large city buildings made of stone. In the sky there were dragons flying all over all which looked as if they were the size of Kurama himself. Towards the east of the city was an large ocean.

To say Naruto was flabbergasted would be an understatement. "Wow it's so beautiful".

"I'm sure the dragons appreciate your praise of their home , for now lets go meet with the leader master" retorted Sieg.

15 minutes later they were standing in front of stone double doors each door being 10 feet high and 7 foot wide. Sieg opened the doors and the first thing Naruto noticed was the size of the room which was the size of a 10th of the leaf. In the center of the room was a large man standing at about 8 feet dressed in black , he had long straight black hair , he had charcoal black eyes , a cross shaped tattoo under his eye and a set of large black wings on his back. He had 2 people standing on each side him , they looked exactly like him only they didn't have the tattoo and their cloths , hair , eyes and wings matched the color for their element. Red for fire , Royal blue for lightning , Baby blue for water and White for wind.

"We were expecting you , I see you have finally found your master Sieg" spoke towering black haired man.

"Yes after all those years of waiting he finally found me" spoke Sieg.

"And what would your name be young master?" asked the black dragon leader.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" replied Naruto as he bowed towards the dragons in human form.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-sama , we are the leaders of the elemental dragons , this one to my right is Haja leader of the wind dragons , to the right of him that is Julius leader of the lightning dragons , to my left is Berial leader of the water dragons , to his left is Crimson leader of the fire dragons and I am Jegan leader of all dragons as well as the only dragon capable of using all 4 elements".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama" as they all spoke in union.

"Naruto-sama as our master you are going to need to sign our summoning contract" spoke Jegan as he kneeled down in front of Naruto and opened the scroll for him to sign.

"How do I sign it?" asked Naruto looking for something to write with.

Jegan pulled out a small knife to hand to Naruto "just cut your finger and write your name in blood".

Naruto nodded and signed the contract , this mas made the dragon leaders happy since they haven't had a summoner since the uzumaki clan was wiped out.

"I want you to know I only plan on training here for six years before I return to my village but I will return periodically after my 6 years of training is up" spoke Naruto.

"If you don't mind my asking why only 6 years?" asked Jegan.

"Because of a promise I made to someone and I don't want them waiting any longer than absolutely necessary so I want you to push me past my limit to make me as strong as inhumanly possible" said Naruto with a flare of determination , which shocked them never before meeting a human this determined.

"If that's your wish we will oblige" they all spoke in union once again.

"We can begin tomorrow , Reina" called Jegan as the doors opened to reveal a green haired beauty , wearing a tight fitting black dress showing off her womanly curves".

"You called Jegan-sama" replied Reina.

"Yes show the young master here to the master bedroom and make sure he gets something to eat and Naruto-sama we will make a training regime for you tomorrow".

"Yes and thank you , Sieg you can turn back into your sword form".

"Yes master" replied Sieg as he turned back into the yellow energy and returned to the sword Naruto's hand. Naruto bowed before following Reina to his room.

They arrived a pair of large oak wood double doors , Reina opened the doors presenting the room to Naruto. The room was large , there was an king sized bed with a ceiling , 2 oak wood dressers , a sliding glass door leading to a balcony which was covered in white silk curtains.

"The door next to the bed leads to a fully equipped walk-in closet and the door across from hear leads to the master bathroom , why don't find some clothes and get cleaned up while I go get you something to eat , is there anything specific you would like me to bring?"

"If you can sushi would be nice".

"Ok , Naruto-sama I shall return" spoke as she left the room.

Naruto thinking that a shower sounded great since he only ever bathe in a river in the forest of death. Naruto looks through the dressers only finding socks and under clothes so walks into the closet and sees nothing but high class suits.

"Isn't there anything normal in here , ah , here we go" spoke Naruto as he found a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Naruto walks into the most beautiful bathroom he ever dreamed possible. Marble tile floors , a glass door shower , marble sink , golden shower head and faucet. Shaking his thoughts on the beauty of the bathroom he hops in the shower to get of the dirt and grime off his body. While in the shower he grabs a bottle of shampoo and washes his hair as well.

Naruto gets out of the shower and puts on his boxers and black cargo shorts , deciding to leave the shirt off until he finds a blow dryer to dry his hair. "They have everything but a blow dryer" said Naruto as he went through the bathrooms linen closet.

"Naruto-sama I have your dinner is there anything else you require" spoke Reina from outside the bathroom.

"Actually there is , I need a blow dryer for my hair , there wouldn't happen to be one in here , would there?"

"Yes there is one at the top of the closet , would you like me to help you with your hair?"

"Yes , if you don't mind" said Naruto as Reina walks into the bathroom and grabs the blow dryer then ushers Naruto to a chair located in front of a dresser with a mirror attachment. As Reina stated drying Naruto's hair he decided to ask her something that's been on his mind.

"Hey Reina can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Naruto-sama"

"Ok first of all could you not refer to me as sama , I'm not really one for formalities especially seeing as you are older than me". Reina smiled at the remark , she agreed with Naruto , she only used horifics because of Jegan.

"Sure Naruto-kun"

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you a dragon as well ,I wanted to ask because you don't seem to give of the same aura the other dragons do nor do you have wings like the others" this made Reina chuckle.

"No Naruto-kun , I am not , during one of master Jegan's visits outside he found me abandoned as an infant and has raised me to serve you once you were found".

"You Know I don't really need a servant but how about we change the role he wanted you to play in my life slightly?"

"What do you have in mind Naruto-kun?"

"I grew up shunned so I'd much rather have an beautiful older sister than I would a servant , what do you say?"

Reina stopped drying his hair and hugged him from behind and placed a small kiss on his cheek which made him flush bright red.

I'd love to have a cute little brother , thank you Naruto-kun" spoke a happy Reina as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's.

"Um not that I don't like the attention sis can you finish drying my hair please?"

"No problem little bro"

30 minutes later after the newly formed brother and sister finished with Naruto's grooming and dinner , Reina left Naruto alone to rest up.

"_Master are you going to go through your inheritance , it would be wise to do it tonight so you can have an idea of what you want to add to your regimen to maximize the training"_ Sieg from inside Naruto's mind.

"Thank you Sieg I almost forgot about the scroll" replied Naruto as he grabbed the scroll out of his previous pair of pants.

Naruto unraveled the scroll then laid it on the bed before channeling a little chakra into said scroll which produced 3 small scrolls and 2 large scrolls.

"_Master the first of the small scrolls is from the hokage , the other two are from your parents , the bigger scrolls are the jutsu libraries from the Uzumaki and Namikaze families respectively. _

"Thanks Sieg I guess I'll start with this one" said Naruto as he reached for a scroll.

**Notes:**

**This is my first story I would appreciate it if for you to not bash me for the smallest thing. **

**Naruto will progress at a god like rate as well as be the same type of rare genius that his father was. **

**Anko and Kurenai are only 4 years older than Naruto while Yugao is 4 years older than they are. **

**Naruto will get the rinnegan and other family based abilities. **

**Sasuke will be bashed **

**Naruto's Harem will consist of Anko , Kurenai and Yugao while Anko will be the main. Please don't ask for Hinata , I don't hate that pairing I just don't plan on having her being paired with Naruto in this story. **

**No Reina wont join because she is only there to give him a family type of love so he wont be completely emotionless seeing as he will be training with Kurama , Sieg and the Dragons for 6 years. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Dragon Chapter 2 **

Demon speech: **"Kurama" **

Demon thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human speech: "Naruto"

Human thought: _"Naruto"_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction **

Naruto opens the first scroll which was written by Hiruzen.

_Dear Naruto _

_Naruto first and foremost I want to apologize to you for hiding your heritage from you , I'm not asking for forgiveness only understanding. Your Father asked that your heritage be hidden from you until you were strong enough because of the number of enemies he and your mother had accumulated over their time as ninjas. I agreed to let Sieg train you because I believe you would have been hindered in your training and Sieg had a look of determination to make you strong. To help with your training I left a seal at the end of the letter with two jutsus you would make useful with your large chakra reserves , _**The Shadow Clone Jutsu **_and _**The Exploding Clone Jutsu**_. I believe these will help you more than you know and with your large chakra you could maximize their potential. Be safe I expect you to come back , shattering my expectation of you and I am setting the bar extremely high. I have also left you history books , etiquette for ninja and books on ninja basics. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi _

_Thrid Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves_

"_Thank you grandfather I intend to surpass you and all my predecessors , just wait I'll ensure you have a peaceful retirement". _

Naruto unsealed a huge stack of books and placed the on the dresser to read later. He then grabs the small scroll which contains the Namiaze clan symbol of an eagle on it and opened it.

_To my son , Naruto _

_As I sit here knowing that I have to leave my newborn son alone without a mothers love or a fathers guidance I am filled with grief and sorrow but I know this is something that must be done. I don't know if you will hate me or not but please know that there was no other way to stop the kyubi other than to seal him within you my son. Though it will cost me my soul it is my duty to protect my home but infinitely more so as I wanted to protect the village I wanted to protect my son even if I have to place this burden on you. _

_I want you to know I have informed Sarutobi that I want you to be seen as a hero but I have taken precautionary steps in case they do the opposite and treat you like the host of the one tails in the sand village. I have decided to activate the Namikae bloodline within you earlier than it ever has been , usually its activated after the child has access to its chakra but since we Namikaze have kept this bloodline secret as in no one will know how to. Inside the Namikaze scroll will explain the bloodline. _

_I hope you never give up , Naruto. I hope that no matter how hard things get , you will always have a smile on your face and see the light in the darkness. I also hope that you will forgive me for what I have done to you , for I have placed the village above my own flesh and blood. I pray to the gods that I have made the right decision and whatever pain and suffering you endure will be worth it to you in the end._

_Minato Namikaze _

_Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village _

_The Yellow Flash _

_And greatest title of them all your Father _

At the end of the letter Naruto could no longer hold back his tears as he thought about how much his father loved him and just how much Naruto wanted to make his father proud of him. _"Dad if it's one thing you can rest easy on is that I do not hate you , all I wanted was to know you loved me and now I a fraction of your love was even more than I could have hoped for". _

"**Kit are you going to be alright" **

"_Yes , it's just that even in my wildest dreams did I think someone could love me this much" _

"**Kit , I don't even think I could grasp the love they had for you , watching how happy they were when kushina found out she was pregnant , I have never seen two happier people throughout my existence.**

"_Were they really that happy when they found out?"_

"**More than happy they were estatic , if you read your mothers letter I think you my understand a little more".**

Naruto nods and grabs a small scroll with the uzumaki clan symbol and begins to read.

_My darling Naruto _

_If you are reading this then I am dead ,__succeeding in helping your father seal the kyubi into you. I tried to reason with him , Naruto. I tried to get him to reseal him back into me or at least let me use the __**Demon Consuming Seal **__but he can be such a damn idealist at times. I think he wants to believe there is good in the villagers even if he knows it's a lie. _

_Yes I know what they call me behind my back "Demon Whore" was it. Was the blood I spilled for them not enough? Is the village truly so hopeless that they cannot find it within themselves to be happy and supporting of others. _

_If anything , my son , believe that I know what you are going through. This has probably never been told to you but you are not the first host of the kyubi. You are actually the third and my successor Jinchuuriki. I am so sorry that this had to happen , my darling. If it weren't for that ninja , I would still be alive , raising you along with your father and the kyubi would have been inside me until I was well into my years surrounded by my grand children. _

_My son I didn't want to leave you helpless but our bloodline the rinnegan can only be activated when we are strong enough. As I cant activate your bloodline now as in the strain of it will kill you , tell the kyubi that as a last favor from me to activate your bloodline for me. _

_Above all else , my Naruto , remember that I do love you no matter what choices you make , you are the son that I have carried and everyday was a blessing as I felt you grow. I have no doubts that you will make me proud , whether you are a child prodigy or the village pariah. _

_Take care , oh child of mine. Spread your wings and fly as high as you can. _

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze _

Naruto had started crying harder than he has ever cried. As he cried he had only one question on his mind _"Why?"_

Reina hearing Naruto cry decided to see what was wrong with her new brother.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?"

As Reina was trying to comfort Naruto Sieg took his human form to explain the situation to Reina knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to.

"Master has read letters left to him by his parents and it seems to be too overwhelming to know how much his parents really loved him.

"_So that's what it is" _thought Reina as she climbed into the bed to pull Naruto into a comforting hug.

"I'll take it from here Seig" said Reina as Seig returned to his twin sword form leaning against the far end wall.

"It will be alright Naruto I know t is a lot to take in but I am here for you and I wont leave you" said Reina as he pushed Naruto into her breasts and stroked his long golden locks.

Hearing this makes Naruto cry even harder before wrapping his arms around Reina's waist.

Reina smiles down at Naruto before she asks "would you like me to sleep with you tonight Naruto-kun?"

Unable to find his voice he just nods between her breasts.

"Ok let me up so I can change out of this dress and I will be right back alright?"

Naruto lets Reina up as she leaves to change , then Naruto hear Kurama in his head. _**"I know kit , let it out and let Reina help you , you don't have to say anything we can talk about the contents of the letter tomorrow just let your sister help you tonight". **_

Without a word Naruto gets up and places the scrolls and books on the dresser , then puts on his shirt to get ready for bed. As he finished Reina walks in wearing a white pajama outfit. Reina climbs into the bed and ushers Naruto to do the same and returns to his previous position of his head between her breasts and arms wrapped around her waist. Reina smiles and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"May you have nothing but sweet dreams , I will be here for you and I love you Naruto-kun".

"Thank you for being here and I love you to Onee-chan" replied Naruto as they both drifted off to sleep.

**7am The next morning**

The sun shone in through the large window illuminating the entire room and disturbing the sleeping siblings. As the young blonde turned his head he felt what he would describe as two large marshmallows , Naruto startled himself and hopped to the other side of the bed.

"Man , I forgot Reina slept with me , I'm going to have to get used to human contact as I sleep".

"**Kit , are you ok now?" **

"Yea , what Reina did for me last night really helped me get a handle on my emotions".

"**Well , I'm glad she seems to really care for you , that Anko girl might have a little competition huh kit?" **

That got a light blush out of Naruto _"Hey , you know Reina is nothing but a sister to me so quit teasing me". _

"**Ahahahahaha , sorry kit it's just really fun to mess with you though I am glad you are feeling better , now in reference to your mothers letter about the rinnegan , I had already planned on giving it to you but not until you have decent chakra control and Chuunin level taijutsu". **

"_I see no problem with that beside I will worry about that later I need to go through the Uzumaki and Namikaze libraries so I can maximize these six years of training". _

Just as Naruto finished his conversation with Kurama , Reina woke up to see Naruto sitting on the opposite side of the bed lost in thought.

"Naru-kun are you alright?"

"Huh , oh , yea I was just thinking about the training I'm going to be starting pretty soon".

Reina pulls Naruto over to her to have him sitting in her lap with her chin rested on his head and arms wrapped around his chest.

"Are you nervous Naru-kun?"

"No , not nervous just thinking about the things my parents left me that they want me to train myself in".

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you will be able to learn everything your parents left for you and make them proud , after all there is nothing the child of prophecy and my little brother cant do" spoke a smiling Reina.

"Now why don't I go and get you some breakfast while you finish up before you have to meet with Jegan and the others a little later this morning?"

"Thank you I'd really like that nee-chan" replied Naruto as Reina got up and left the room.

Naruto was next to get out of bed as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed the two giant scrolls and sat back on the bed with the two scrolls in front of him. Naruto decides to go through the Namikaze scroll first. He bites his thumb drawing a little blood and swipes it a cross the Namikaze clan symbol then channels some chakra into the scroll to unlock it. As Naruto unraveled the scroll he noticed 7 seals with a description under each scroll. Under the first seal was taijutsu ,under the second was bloodline , third was lightning , fourth was wind , fifth was rasengan , sixth was sealing and last was flying thunder god.

"Hmm , let me read through the bloodline first to see how it should be trained" thought Naruto out loud as he released the seal which produced a scroll entitled Namikaze bloodline.

_The Namikaze bloodline _

_The Namikaze bloodline consists of 3 parts. _

_The first part of the bloodline is the ability to see fast moving objects , it's an ability similar to the uchihas sharigan but without the ability to steal Jutsu. _

_The second part of the bloodline is increased intelligence provided by photographic memory. _

_The third part of the bloodline is lightning chakra running through our system which make the Namikaze the fastest clan known to the elemental nations. _

_Naruto if you are reading this then that means Sarutobi has given you your inheritance , Your bloodline is already active I place a small seal on your forehead to prevent you from using the abilities until you are ready , now simply channel a small amount of chakra into your finger and place it above your left eye , same as you would to open a simple storage scroll and that will break the seal and allow your Namikaze abilities to return to you. _

Naruto wordlessly did as the scroll says and used what little control of his chakra he had and channeled chakra into his index finger then moved his hair out of the way to apply said chakra to the area above his left eye. As soon as Naruto broke the seal all hell broke loose as he started producing enough lightning chakra to put the Raikage's lightning armor to shame.

"What hell , the scroll didn't say anything about this"

"**Kit , calm down I think because the seal held your power back for so long the lightning chakra just kept getting stronger and stronger until now when you released it". **

"So what now? Do you think there are any side effects that could handicap me later?"

"**No kit , quite the opposite , from what I am sensing the seal has actually improved your bloodline". **

"How , so Kurama"

"**Well from what I can tell the amount of lightning chakra you are able to control alone is going to make you legendary and there seems to have been an improvement in the speed you are going to be capable of using as well as an improvement to your ability to see fast moving objects , wait for the lightning to settle down and you show be able feel the improvements yourself". **

As if on cue after the lightning settled Naruto started feeling the effect of his bloodline. He felt so fast , as if he could run from the forest of death to the Hokage town in a literal blink of an eye. Because of his vision time felt as if it had slowed , so Naruto spent the next couple of minutes getting used to his newly activated bloodline.

"Ok , that's better , I am getting used to it now" said Naruto as sat back on the bed an decided to unseal the seals portion of the main scroll which produced 10 books which looked to be about 500 or more pages long each and each book had a level to them such as level 1 , level 2 , and ect.

"**Kit those are books on sealing , level 1 is for beginners who want to learn sealing and level 10 is for seal masters". **

"Ok** , **need to make it a priority to read these whenever I am not physically training seeing as sealing is the more complicated of the ninja arts".

"**Ha , kit sealing runs in your blood , I wouldn't be surprised if you took more to seals better than you do ninjutsu". **

"Maybe Kurama but I don't want to underestimate any of the training I plan on putting myself through , because underestimation can be the key to life and death".

"**Well said kit , with an attitude like that you are on the right path to surpassing your parents". **

Naruto just smiled at the compliment and started to go through the Uzumaki library. He repeated the process , swiped some blood across the seal and channeled chakra until the scroll unlocked. Similar to the previous scroll it has 5 seals with a description underneath , first was taijutsu , second was kenjutsu , third was fire , forth was water and last was sealing. Naruto broke the last seal and 5 books appeared that had level 11 to 15 on them.

"Hey , Kurama I thought there were only 10 levels to sealing"

"**No , in actuality there are 15 it's just only truly elite Uzumaki seem to be able to even begin to understand the final five levels of sealing".**

"So it's only been known for elite Uzumaki to go past level 10 , hm interesting"

"**Kit I know what you are thinking , leave the final five levels for when you get back to the village because those seals are going to be time consuming , time we don't have , every second is precious".**

"You're right , besides I need to read the books the old man left me before I can even get started on sealing".

Knock , Knock

"Come in"

In walks Reina wearing a red version of the black dress she had on previously pushing a cart full of food.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your reading Naru-kun"

"Not at all , what's for breakfast sis?"

Reina lifts the plate cover to reveal 2 pancakes , 2 sausage links , 2 strips of bacon , scrambled eggs and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Enjoy Naru-kun , I would have eaten with you but Jegan has some things he needs me to take care of" spoke Reina as she headed for the door "Oh , Jegan and the others say they will meet with you at noon" .

"Alright I ready then"

"Ok see you later Naru-kun" as she left.

**Time skip 11:45am **

During the time while Naruto waited for the noon meeting he finished all the books on history and ninja etiquette Sarutobi left him as well as started reading the ninja basics.

Knock , knock

"Come in"

As Reina Came in she noticed Naruto sitting on the bed with books and scrolls scattered all across the bed.

"Naru-kun did you read all those scrolls and books?"

"Tea , except these last two books on ninja basics"

"_I already knew Naru-kun was intelligent but to read all those books in just over 4 hours makes me wonder just how smart he will be by the time he finishes his training" _

"Naruto it is almost time for the meeting , so why don't you go put on some clothes so I can escort you there"

"Sure" spoke Naruto as he hoped off the bed and followed Reina into the walk-in closet. Reina pulled out black anbu pants , a black tee shirt , a white button down shirt and black ninja sandals.

After Naruto got dressed and grabbed his sword they found themselves inside of the dragon leaders chambers.

"Ah , Naruto-sama have you gotten acclimated to your new surroundings" asked Jegan.

"Yes Reina has helped me tremendously"

"That's nice to hear , but on to business , we have decided on your training schedule" spoke Crimson.

"That's ok , but I might have add in some additional things I want to be trained in as well as a couple of things that I need to ask of you all".

"That is fine Naruto-sama , but as for your training I shall teach you the basics of our taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Dragon** and chakra control" spoke Jegan.

"I will teach you the taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Scorching Dragon** and control of fire chakra" spoke Crimson.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Flowing Dragon **and control of water chakra" spoke Berial.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Slicing Dragon** and control of wind chakra" spoke Haja.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Surging Dragon** and control of lighting chakra" spoke Julius.

"That covers most of what I need to learn as I can teach my self ninjutsu after I learn control of elemental chakra , I need someone to help me learn sealing techniques if any one of you is a seal master that is?" spoke Naruto

"Out of all the Dragons I am the only seal master and I will be glad to help you learn sealing" spoke Jegan

"Lastly I need you guys to set up spy networks in every village and I want monthly reports of what's going on in each village" said Naruto in a serious tone.

"No problem we shall have a spies in every village within the week , As the day is still young lets get started on your training , we plan to push you past your limit as you requested so be prepared".

"I expect nothing less , so shall we" replied a smiling Naruto

**Notes:**** Next chapter there is going to be a time skip. I want to give credit to snake1980 for some of the ideas he given me. As for the harem those with ?s next to their names mean they could be dropped if I cant seem to integrate said character without it feeling forced to me. Some because I don't know how to write about said character**

**Anko **

**Kurenai **

**Yugao **

**Hana? **

**Tsunade **

**Mei **

**Konan? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Dragon Chapter 3 **

Demon Speech: **"Kurama" **

Demon Thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human Speech: "Naruto"

Human Thought: _"Naruto" _

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction**

**Time Skip 5 years **

In the Dragon realm there were Dragons flying over the mountains except in one area where there was a lethal amount of lightning being produced. This production of lightning wasn't coming from the sky but the jinchuuriki to the nine-tailed demon fox Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. As the lightning cleared it revealed an 13 year old Naruto standing at 5'7 , he was shirtless showing off a chest that made ninja in the best shape jealous , he was wearing black ninja sandals , anbu style pants with black tape wrapped around the ankles , his hair still made him look like a golden blonde Madara , his hair now reached the middle of his back , his face had taken a more angular shape like his father , he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek , the biggest difference Naruto had since the beginning of his training was his eyes which were now a solid base color of sapphire with a ripple like pattern , yes this was the rinnegan.

"Well done Naruto-sama you have now become a lightning Dragon Master as I have nothing left to teach you" spoke Julius.

"Thank you Julius-sensei , I never thought I would finish my training with you all as soon as I did , but that only means I have a year to perfect my father's **Thunder God Technique **and get a better handle of my rinnegan abilities" replied Naruto walked over to pick up his swords.

"Your use of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** sped your training along faster than I thought possible".

"I Know , I am really going to have to thank my grandfather for giving me the scroll for that jutsu"

As Naruto looked up a small light blue Dragon , known as a water Dragon which was about 3 feet in length , the Dragon looked like a blue limb less alligator with wings. The incoming Dragon wrapped around Naruto's neck as Naruto petted him on his head while the Dragon leaned into his hand.

"How are you doing today Naruto-sama?" spoke the small Dragon.

"I am doing great , finally finished their training , do you have something for me today Bis?"

"Yes , Reina received the monthly report from your spy network and sent me to get you to go over the report"

"Alright , Julius-sensei as you can see I must go and thanks again for training me" spoke Naruto as he bowed to his sensei before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"If he learns how to use that in battle with the skills he already has then Lord help whoever makes an enemy out of Naruto-sama".

**In Naruto's Room **

Reina was sitting at a desk in Naruto's room going through the monthly reports when Naruto appeared in a yellow flash next to the desk where there was a **Hiraishin** kunai located.

"Ahhhhhhh , What have I told you about doing that Naruto , you aren't going to be satisfied until I die of a heart attack are you?" said Reina while clutching at her heart. This earned a chuckle from Naruto as he walked over and hugged his sister.

"You know I love you too much to see you hurt , besides I didn't know you were sitting at the desk and this is the easiest way to travel , right Bis?" asked Naruto. Bis started to rub his cheek up against Reina's Cheek.

"Don't be mad at Naruto-sama , he is right , it helps when you can travel any amount of distance in the blink of an eye".

Reina just sighed and rubbed Bis' head "I'm not mad at him , I just wish he would stop doing that".

"Now on to why I told you to come here even though you were in the middle of your training…" Reina walked over to the desk and picks up a stack of papers.

"Do you want the less problematic reports first or do you want the more problematic?"

"Hmm , lets go with the less problematic" said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his still bare chest and leaned on the wall next to the desk.

"First off , there seems to be an issue with the Cloud village and the Leaf village"

"From what I understand there was already an issue , did something happen to escalate the animosity the two hold for each other?"

"Well according to the report the council , without permission from the Riakage added a secondary mission to a mission the Riakage had already approved of , which was to send a peace treaty to the Leaf village"

"What was the Secondary mission?"

"I don't think you are going to like this , but the secondary mission was to kidnap the little sister of the Hyuga heiress and put her in the breeding program so they may have a bloodline , the worst part of it though is that she is only 7 years old".

Naruto was fuming , he hated the thought of rape but these monsters took it a step further by wanting to do that to a child. Naruto grabbed his swords prepared to kill everyone in Cloud if need be.

"Calm down Naru-kun , I already know what you are thinking and that won't be necessary as the Raikage has killed the entire council himself after he found out after the failure of said mission , though there was a casualty on the side of the Leaf"

"Before the council was killed they demanded as compensation they get the body of who killed their ninja thinking it was the clan head who killed him not knowing it was actually his twin brother who did it , they promised war if the Leaf didn't comply , also they thought they could at least get a pair of the byakugan eyes , though they were wrong because of a special seal placed on the branch family called the caged bird seal which enslaves them as well as destroy their eyes when die".

Calming himself Naruto replied "Well at least they didn't get away with it , though because of this both sides suffered casualties because of power hungry individuals , at some point I think I'll visit the Cloud but not for a while , they are still on edge after having the council killed , What's on the next report?"

Reina started to flip through the reports to find the next one. "Well in the Sand village it would seem their Jinchuuriki Gara of the Sand has been treated as bad as you were and the seal which is used to hold the one-tailed raccoon dog is only a simple storage seal and the biju is making him go insane by making him think he needs to kill to prove his existence".

"**Kit I know my brother Shukaku and what she says is true , he enjoys driving others to be as crazy as he is".**

"I think I may go to the Sand village before I make my way back to the Leaf , if he is truly being driven insane he is going to need my help".

Reina just smiled at her little brother , Reina just loved Naruto's caring side. Reina's eyes widened when she read a report from the Leaf that she over looked.

"Naruto , a report I seemed to overlook from the Leaf shows that one of the council leaders has been working behind the scenes of a lot of crimes including giving top secret information to a missing ninja known as Orochimaru the snake sannin".

Reina thought this would upset Naruto but to her surprise he remained impassive as remained leaned against the wall.

"_I have always known there were traitors in the Leaf , now I can weed them out as well as get my hands on some information on Orochimaru" _

"What's the name of the council member?"

"His name is Danzo Shimura" this earned a smile from Naruto as he has known about some of his dirty deeds as well as his Grandfathers dislike of the man. _"Looks like I may be able to get grandpa a little gift before my return". _

"I want you to send a message to Rize , he is to get as much none disputable evidence on Danzo's dealings as possible before I am to return to the Leaf within a years time".

"_**Though he is still a little immature , he has all the qualities of a great leader , once he gets a handle of his temper there will be no one could stand toe to toe with him diplomatically". **_

"I'll inform Rize , now there are two reports coming from the Mist , First is their Mizukage has declared civil war on all the bloodline users in the Mist by wiping out two clans the Kaguya clan which uses a bloodline to manipulate their bones into weapons and the Yuki clan which combines water and wind chakra to make their ice bloodline , now none bloodline users and bloodline users are at civil war".

"How long has this war been going on?" asked Naruto with a look of disgust on his face.

"It's been going on for about 7 months but is only been public knowledge for about 3 weeks"

"Has anyone attempted to send help , there has to have been some form of a request for help"

"No , the only village they were allied with is the Leaf and the Leaf informed them that they couldn't spare any ninja"

"Hmm , that's understandable seeing as Stone is still hostile towards them and now Cloud , they wouldn't know if one decided to take the opportunity to attack while they were helping the Mist , what is the other news coming from the Mist?" as he was thinking of a way to deal with these problems.

"Well in a small village in Wave a tyrant by the name of Gato has taken over and started charging taxes at an unreal price , he has set up a prostitution ring , and killed anyone who gets in his way , but the situation isn't as bad as the Mist as there is a plan for a bridge to be built which if built will help to overthrow Gato's rule as well improve their economy but the problem is that there is no protection for those to build the bridge seeing as Gato will probably kill them just for trying".

Naruto stood in silence for a few seconds thinking of the best course of action to take. _"though Wave is in a tight spot , the village hidden in the Mist is worse off than them , looks like I have no choice"_ thought Naruto.

"Ok I need two messages sent out , the first to be sent to who ever is in charge of building the bridge in Wave and explain that though I cant provide the help that they need for a while but in 14 months to go to the Leaf village and request me personally , give him/her my name and description".

"Are you sure Naru-kun , we can send some of our dragons and simply wipe out Gato and his men" spoke Reina in a confused voice , wondering why he would wait when that could be handled now.

"No , I will handle it myself if they don't receive help from someone else before I return to the Leaf village , besides I need to handle it myself as I don't want the world knowing about the return dragon summons until I return to the Leaf" replied the blonde.

"Sigh , well I assume you have a plan" said Reina only receiving a small smile in reply. "Alright what is the second message you want sent out".

Naruto picked up his sword and walked towards the walk-in closet "tell Galein that in 4 days time I will make my way to the mist village and need an escort to the rebels" finished Naruto as he walked into the closet.

"**Whaaaat , Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze** **, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking"** yelled a clearly upset Reina. Not many things upset Reina but when you do upset her run for cover.

"_Shit I was hoping that wouldn't upset her"_ thought Naruto as he tried to figure out weather to try and calm her down or just bolt and wait for her to calm herself.

"**You better answer me before I lose it" **yelled Reina sounding even more pissed off than before.

"_**Kit just be truthful and explain you are not being reckless , you know she only gets angry like this when she thinks you are being reckless" **_explained kurama.

"_sigh , you're right , I'm surprised you're not laughing at my misfortune"_ thought Naruto as he headed back to the room to facethe music.

"**It's because I want to stop my brother from killing innocent people as well" **

When Naruto walks out of the closet he sees Reina standing near the desk with her arms crossed underneath her sizeable bust while tapping her foot and clearly pissed.

"**Explain now"** Reina yelled loud enough for every dragon within a 5 mile radius to hear.

"Alriiiiight , but can you calm down first , you nearly burst my ear drum" whinned Naruto as he rubbed his ears. Reina just snorted at the comment and leaned against the desk as a motion for him to explain.

"If you think i being reckless and going in there without a plan then you are sorely mistaken"

"Aren't you , everything you do is reckless weather it is planned or not" Reina spat back at Naruto.

"I am reckless when it comes to my training simply because I can afford to be as I have a safety net but I won't have that once I'm in the Mist ,there will be other peoples lives on my hands , so I can't afford it" as Reina listened to Naruto she felt bad for thinking so little of his intelligence.

"_The thought of him being reckless shouldn't have even crossed my mind , I keep thinking of him as my little brother and forgetting just how intelligent he really is , I need to apologize" _

"I feel as if I have to go because there are only a hand full of people who have the skill and chakra to actually take down a jinchuuriki with full control of his bijuand I doubt they have anyone like that, I know I have enough chakra to take down the 3 tails and if push comes to shove there is kurama or I can seal off the 3 tails chakra"

"I am sorry Naruto , I didn't mean to insult your intelligence or your intentions , I just cant help feel worried you are going to be reckless and get yourself hurt or worse" cried Reina as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto returned the hug and started rubbing her back , trying to get her to stop crying. "Don't cry , I am not upset , I just don't like upsetting you , you are always going to be my beautiful sister who cares about her slightly reckless little brother but I am not going to be that way with the lives of others in my hand"

Reina smiled at Naruto's kind hearted nature. "I believe you and I trust you to come back in one piece"

"Always onee-chan , one more thing can you also in form Jegan that I will be headed to the Mist village to help with the war?"

"No problem , there was something he wanted to talk to you about anyway , just go to the meeting hall tomorrow morning" as Reina released the hug and walked toward the door as she had a couple of messages to send out.

"Alright nee-chan , if you need me I will be out in my garden" called Naruto as he walked back into the closet to grab a change of clothes to change into.

"_Little brother though you may have the body and mindset of a man you have two of the most girliest hobbies in cooking and gardening"_ thought Reina as she walked out the door , though she would never say it to his face.

As Naruto was looking through the closet he came across a full body gray hooded cloak. **"Kit that would be useful for infiltrating" **

"_Especially after I add a couple of seals that I have in mind"_ thought Naruto as he put it to the side as he grabbed a pair white of exercise shorts , a black sleeveless tee shirt and pair of black boxers. The blonde left the closet and place the clothes on the bed for later use.

"_I think I'll work on my garden before showering" _thought before **Body Flickering** out of the room.

A few seconds later Naruto reappeared outside a large 6000 square foot glass green house. When Naruto walks in the first thing he sees are his large Sakura trees framing the doorway. After walking a little further into the green house Naruto comes upon the pride and joy of the garden , the large beds of flowers. Naruto had 15 different flowers in these beds , red , white , blue and pink roses , red Amaryllis , red Tulips , yellow Tulips , Primrose , Bluebell , Red Camellia , yellow Camellia , white Camellia , white Chrysanthemum , Daffodil and Desert Lilies. But what interested Naruto the most in here was the large tree located at the back of the greenhouse. This tree looked like an ordinary oak tree but this was a chakra tree that Naruto grew from a regular tree and added tons of his own chakra to make it a lot stronger like he did for his flowers only he used small amounts to make the color of the flowers brighter.

Naruto made 20 shadow clones and gave them the task of watering all the flowers and adding a small amount of chakra to the soil. The blonde jinchuuriki then laid next to his chakra tree on the grass as he watched his shadow clones work.

"_Kurama , do you think I am strong enough to take down Yagura" _

"**What's Wrong , doubting your abilities?"**

"_No , I just honestly don't know how to rate the level I'm at right now , besides this is a kage who hold perfect control over the three tails , so I am a little worried if I alone will be enough to stop him"_ thought Naruto as he looked up at his tree.

"**Kit , if I have ever had any confidence in someone else's power it would be you , besides you have enough chakra to match the 5 tails so I am pretty sure you can match up against my brother" **replied Kurama as the shadow clones finished. 

The blonde stood up feeling better after his small talk with Kurama. _"Thanks for the confidence booster , I really needed that"_ thought the kyuubi container as looked toward the sky. "Prepare yourself Yagura , it seems as if you are going to be the first road block I go through before achieving my dream".

**7am 4 days later**

Early in the morning where most were just awakening the Namikaze heir was already awake preparing to leave for the hidden mist village. Currently he was packing his weapons-50 personally created explosive tags which were a lot more destructive than regular tags , 100 senbon needles , 40 shuriken , 20 feet of ninja wire and 20 **Thunder God Kunai**.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in"

The double doors to Naruto's bedroom opened and revealed all five Dragon leaders.

"Ah Naruto-sama , I see you are preparing to leave for the Mist" spoke Haja

"Yes Haja-sensei , I am to meet Galein in an hour and a half"

"Well Naruto-sama we came to give you some things as well as a piece of information we wanted to give you and now seems like the right time" said Jegan as he handed Naruto a huge box with a smaller box on top , both of which were wooden.

Naruto opened the smaller box and pulled out a pair of Black metal armguards , they had a diamond embedded in the forearm(look at my profile picture to see the armguards).

"_Wow these just radiate power and from the feel of the they seem to be pretty durable" _Thought Naruto as he examined the armguards.

"Those armguards belonged to the sage of six paths , they can only be used by a rinnegan user" said Julius to Naruto as he was still admiring them.

"They also possess one of the abilities of the sage which was the power of ying/yang only on a smaller level" said Crimson to a still in awe Naruto.

"_Hey Kurama is this really from the sage and if it is to what extent of the sages power does it hold". _

"**Yes , it belongs to dad , from what I remember it was only for creating weapons as it didn't have the full power over ying/yang".**

"How did you get these , I know they belonged to the sage but weren't all of his belongings supposed to have disappeared along with him"

"Yes , Naruto-sama that is what everyone thought but he actually gave them to he trusted more than anything , the Uzumaki clan so long as they seal them away and keep them out of the wrong hands" stated Berial. "We received these from Mito Uzumaki after Whrilpool was destroyed"

Naruto put on one of the arm guards to test its power , Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into the arm guard and much to his surprise a **Hiraishin** kunai appeared in his hand. _"Damn these arm guards are going to make life so much easier"_

"Why don't you open the last box Naruto-sama" asked Jegan

Naruto only nodded as he opened the box the first thing that caught his eye was a black dragon anbu like mask which sat atop clothing. The blonde then picked up the mask and began to run his fingers across it , inspecting its craftsmanship.

"_It's so beautifully crafted"_ thought Naruto as he continued to run his fingers across the mask.

"were glad you like the mask but there are other items in there" laughed out Jegan. "Why don't you change into those clothes so we can all see how they look"

With only a simple nod Naruto walks into the closet with the box in hand to change into the new clothes.

After about 10 minutes he came out of the closet decked out in his new clothes. He had on long black cargo style pants which were tucked into a pair of tall black steel toed boots that came up to mid shin , there was a utility belt wrapped around his waist , the belt had space to hold multiple storage scrolls as well as a shuriken holster an two small silver chains that held his swords at each side of his hip. Naruto wore a tight black short sleeved muscle shirt with a mask attached(think Kakashi's mask) which stopped just below his eyes , he also had on his new Arm guards and black gloves that had silver plated knuckles and a plate on the back of the hand with a kanji for Dragon on them.

"These clothes suit you very well Naruto-sama , we've had them specially made so that you cant destroy them like you usually do , there is also multiple seals for self repair and growth so they will grow as you do" said Berial as he appraised the Dragon master.

"Thank you , really , these clothes are perfect as they are comfortable and have many compartments weapons without the getting in the way" spoke Naruto as he grabbed his scrolls and placed them on the back of his utility belt and wrapped his **Hiraishin** Kunai pouch around his right thigh.

'knock knock'

"Come in"

In came Reina with her hands behind her back while she appraised her little brothers new look.

"Good morning Naru-chan , I see they have given you the new clothes and they look amazing there just seems to be missing something" said Reina as she circled around Naruto getting a small laugh from the Dragon leaders.

"Missing what nee-chan?" asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly which made Reina want to just hug the life out of him but she restrained herself.

"_that look of his is dangerous to all female kind , makes you just want to take him home with you" _thought Reina

"This" said Reina as she pulled a long sleeved leather hooded coat out from behind her back , it was a coat similar to his fathers only made of black in color with kanji for Black Dragon written in silver on the back.

"I know how much you admire your father and I have seen how much you wish your parents could have been here , so I thought what better way to honor him than to have you dress similar to him yet with your own style" spoke Naruto's green haired sister as she handed him the coat.

Naruto for one was speechless , something that rarely happens , for Reina to put so much thought into a gift for him as she was so against him going in the first place but now she is standing in front of him supporting him whole heartedly.

"Nee-chan , thank you , all I can say is thank you , you are right I do admire both my parents very much and I wish they were both here but they aren't" spoke Naruto a little depressingly as hung his head. "So the only thing I can do is do my best to make them into the proudest parents the afterlife has ever seen as they watch my story unfold" stated the blonde , pride and determination driving him.

"Well since you have something to honor your father why not something to honor your mother as well" stated Jegan.

"What do you mean" asked a confused Naruto.

Jegan handed Naruto a black headband that had what Naruto recognized as the Uzumaki clan symbol on a metal plate.

"This was given to me by the last leader of Whirlpool before their destruction to give to the chosen Uzumaki , he told me that they would need it , he did not explain why only they would know when you get there"

"I guess I'll find out when I get there huh" stated Naruto as he tied the headband to his left bicep and put on his Dragon mask. Walking over to the bed and putting on his dark gray cloak signaling that it was time for him to leave. The Dragon leaders all bowed to Naruto showing their respect to their future leader.

"Have a safe journey and show the world the power of the Black Dragon" spoke the Dragons in unison as they left Naruto alone with Reina.

"Nee-chan I know you don't really want me to go but I have to so I want you to know I will be ending this war as it is only a stepping stone on the road to my dream"

Reina could only smile and hug her brother before she playfully punched him in the chest "You better come back because death will be the least of your worries if I find out you got yourself killed cause I will bring you back just to kill you again , do you hear me NARUTO UZUMAKI" said Reina as she released a deadly amount of KI.

"Yes Nee-chan , I hear you loud and clear" stated a sweating Naruto from behind his mask as released the hug.

Naruto unsheathe one of his blades and pointed off to his left , "Sieg open the portal to the meeting point with Galein"

"_Yes Naruto-sama"_ replied Sieg from Naruto's mind as he opened a large human sized purple portal.

Looking over his shoulder to Reina Naruto waved his hand as he walked through the portal.

"_Please Stay safe Naru-kun" _

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to move as well as my mother going to the hospital I haven't had much free time. With how things are going I might only be able to update once a month. I have changed the harem a little **

**Anko **

**Kurenai **

**Yugao **

**Mei **

**Tsunade **

**Temari **

**Ino **

**Konan **

**Yugito? **

**Samui? **

**I took out Sakura because it was pointed out that her personality didn't mesh with the mature Harem theme. Yugito and Samui I haven't really read to much of so if anyone could would you pm me the name of a m rated story with them as the main so I can get a feel of their personalities. **

**Tsunade is in the Harem because I as well as a lot of other readers like her so sorry I am not changing my mind on that **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Dragon chapter 4**

Human Speech: "Naruto"

Human Thought: _"Naruto" _

**Demon Speech: "Naruto" **

**Demon Thought:**_**"Naruto"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Hidden Mist Village **

The hidden Mist village was an extremely beautiful village surrounded by lush grass covered hills , perfectly sculpted stone buildings , a pleasantly thick fog covering the village which originates from the large ocean surrounding them. Now the village has lost its former beauty thanks to the fourth Mizukage Yagura Jinchuuriki of the Three tails. Yagura declared all bloodlines a disease which needs to be cleansed and the only way to be cleansed is death itself and anyone who doesn't agree has also been contaminated thus plunging them in a year long civil war which has in a literal sense split the village in two.

**Rebel Camp(Bloodline) **

The Rebels though having location on their side as the controlled the larger part of the ocean surrounding the village but also at a disadvantage as Yaguras forces controlled all the buildings that contained weaponry and medical supplies , because of this they have to camp out in tents and don't have a proper medical station.

Their leader is Mei Terumi a 20 year old Jounin who since the age of 13 has rapidly rose through the ranks and is now one of the only S-rank female ninja in the elemental nations. She was also one of the most beautiful women throughout the nation , Mei is a cheerful person, and will smile even when swearing to kill someone after she mishears them. She is usually kind and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than most women. Mei is a tall, slender woman in her twenties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her D-cup breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick .

Mei was currently having a meeting with 2 of her most supportive and loyal ninja of her Ao and Chojuro. Ao was an experienced veteran, having been raised under the feared regime of the Bloody Mist. Ao was a calm, prideful, stern and was the epitome of a stereotypical masculine individual. He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyūga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. These talismans reacted when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. Chojuro is a shinobi from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wields the twin sword: Hiramekarei. Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, he is a shy individual and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also greatly respects and admires Mei. Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Ao have you or the other sensors had any luck with in finding Yaguras location?" asked Mei as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"No Mei-sama since he disappeared over five months ago we haven't even gotten close , a couple of leads here and there but nothing concrete , its like he just disappeared all together".

"hmm are you sure he hasn't left the village?"

"Positive , he has to be in the village , with our sensors there would be no way for him to leave the village without our knowledge , besides '_If _' he were to slip by us then we would have heard about his location from our spies".

Sitting back in her seat thinking about this predicament they find themselves in , _"we cant keep this war going , we need to find Yagura and eliminate him"_ just as she finished her thought one of the sensors burst into the tent.

"Mei-sama Mei-sama" yelled the sensor.

"Calm down what is it?"

"We just sensed a large chakra source about 1200 meters off the coast"

"Was it Yagura?" asked Chojuro as he jumped to his feet worrying that Mei would be reckless if it was based how she has been acting lately.

"No , we don't think so , this chakra seems to be much stronger than Yaguras" said the sensor in an almost panicked voice.

"_the only person to have chakra anywhere near Yagura was Kisame and his still wasn't as strong which means maybe a jinchurriki has decided to help Yagura"._

"Chojuro , Ao we are going to check this out , you tell everyone to be prepared that if this goes bad to run and completely leave the village" said Mei in a commanding voice.

"Yes Mei-sama" they all said in union as Ao and Chojuro followed Mei out of the tent

**1200 meters off the coast of the Mist (10 Minutes prior)**

A large purple portal opened hovering a foot above the ocean water as a figure wearing a black dragon mask slightly covered by long spikey sun-kissed golden blonde hair standing at 5'7 body covered in a black-hooded cloak.

"_Man why did we have to meet all the way out in the ocean" _

"**Kit I think you forgot to activate the 'Anti-Chakra Sensor Seal' because I sense a chakra signature that just darted off from the coast" **

"_Yeah , I did actually I didn't think anyone would be this far out to sense me before I activated the seal , hopefully that was one of the rebels and not someone siding with the Mizukage , wouldn't want him being tipped off to my arrival before I wanted" _

As he finished his small conversation with Kurama he felt a familiar chakra signature from beneath him and let said signature crawl up to his shoulder and wrap itself around the blondes neck.

"**Ahh! Naruto-sama how has training been?"** exclaimed Galein as he basked in the calming effect of Naruto's chakra.

Galein is a water type dragon who is the older brother of Bis , Galein who is little larger than his brother and like his brother he looked like a limbless blue alligator with wings.

"Training was very fruitful but do you mind telling me why we are in the middle of the ocean" asked Naruto as he rubbed Galein who was still enjoying the feel of Naruto's Chakra.

"**Well these mist sensors are incredibly good for one and we are on the rebels side of the village so we don't have to through Yagura's forces to get to the rebels" **replied the dragon breaking himself out of the feel of Naruto's Chakra.

"_Hmm , 4 chakra signatures are approaching the shore at high speed , its too late to activate my seal so I'll just have to meet tem head on , What do you think Kurama?" _

"**Might as well , if your chakra signature were to disappear only for them to see you later on they may react violently" **retorted back Kurama

"Galein , who's leading the rebel faction at the moment?"

"**Well there is Chojuro who dispite his looks is excellent battle technician , then there is Ao who is head over the sensors and in charge of the tracking teams and finally Mei Terumi who is head over the whole operation" **

"Yeah , I remember your detailed reports on each of their abilities….Alright Galein why don't you go back home so deal with this besides Bis has really missed you , I think he would really appreciate seeing you especially since I'm not there anymore"

"**Sure Naruto-sama but are you positive you don't need me?" **

"Yes , I am positive go back and spend some time with Bis also do me a favor and spend time with nee-chan so she isn't as lonely , worrying herself to death about me".

"**No problem Naruto-sama , if you need me just summon me and I'll be at beck and call" *POOF*** disappeared Galein

Taking off his Gray-hooded cloak the blonde sealed said cloak in one of his empty storage scrolls.

"_why are my eyes itching , maybe its my hair in my face and I need to tie it up like nee-chan is always telling me to" _thought Naruto as he took off his dragon mask rubbing his eyes before putting his mask back on. _"Still feels uncomfortable but I don't have time to worry about that right now" _thought Naruto before he sped off towards the shore at jonin level speed. _**"Hmm so its finally begun , we'll deal with this later" **_

**Mei , Chojuro and Ao **

Mei and her followers were currently standing in the tree line just along the shore in awe of the massive chakra headed their way.

"Ao , Chojuro stay on guard but don't provoke a fight because if possible I would rather not have to go up against anyone or anything that could in terms of chakra out muscle Yagura" said Mei receiving nods from the two in agreement.

"And you , if this turns ugly wait for my signal and go evacuate the camps to get as far away from the village as possible" ordered Mei to the sensor

"H-h-hai Mei-sama" replied a reluctant sensor as he didn't like the idea of having to sacrifice their leader but knew he had to follow orders

Next thing they know a figure came to a skidding stop across the surface of the water.

"YOU FOUR MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT I KNOW YOU ARE THERE" yelled the dark clothed figure.

"_What the hell , how did he we were here"_ questioned a dumbstruck Mei knowing how elite they were at stealth yet they were discovered in the blink of an eye. Signaling the others they made their way out of the tree line to the beach below.

Now standing a mere 15 feet away they now able to drink in the man before them standing at 5'7 dressed in long black cargo pants which were tucked into black mid-shin high boots , a sheathed black guard less sword with a silver dragon designs hanging from a utility belt , a tight black muscle shirt , black armguards which had what seemed like a diamond embedded in the center , black gloves that had silver plated knuckles and plate on the back , he wore an ankle length long-sleeved hooded black cloak , but what was most note able to them was the golden blonde waist-length hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye , which framed his black dragon mask and a Whirlpool headband wrapped around his left bicep.

"Lets cut to the chase , who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" asked Ao trying his best to sound intimidating and not intimidated.

"well I am here because I received information on this civil war going on and wanted to help as for who I am you can call me Black Dragon" spoke Naruto in a neutral tone.

"Okay mister Black dragon , how do we know you aren't an agent that was sent here by Yagura to kill us? What proof do you have that we trust you?" asked Ao as the four of them studied Naruto's body language to detect any hint of false truth.

"I don't have any proof other than my word that I want nothing other than to end this senseless war based on some idiots twisted views" rebutted the blonde to Ao proclamation.

"And were just suppo-" started Ao before he was cut off by Mei

"That's enough Ao , I do believe the man is telling the truth"

"But Mei-sama how can you be so sure he could be lying to catch us off guard"

Mei just shook her head at the lead sensor "no he isn't lying his eyes tell only truth , that is the one thing on a person's body that will always betray you" finished Mei as she strode up to Naruto and extended her hand towards him

"nice to meet you , I a Mei Terumi , I am leading the bloodlines against Yagura"

Naruto took her hand in his giving her a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine , Mei-sama" spoke the rinnegan weilder hoping to break the tension.

"Hey Mei-sama , don't fall for it he might just be trying to get us to let our guard down"

"Ao….. Shut up before I melt you" said Mei in a sickly sweet voice

"Now I may not be as cautious as Ao is over there but forgive me for not completely trusting you as in our position we have to be extremely careful but I see no reason not to hear you out" explained Mei

"I completely understand the position you are in but as to not put my village in any danger I must ask to allow me to keep my identity from you but I am willing to follow any restrictions you may want to place on me as to not put you in any more of a compromising position than you already are"

"Mei-sama if I may , we don't even know how strong he is , this could put us in an dangerous spot if it turns out that he is weak"

This didn't sit well with Naruto as Ao just called him weak and if it was one thing Naruto loved doing was making those who underestimated him eat crow.

"Why don't you test my capabilities as to ease your worry" said in an eerily dark voice while releasing an large amount of KI making Ao instantly regret his comments but having a typical male ego keep up appearance as to not seem weak himself.

"Since I am sure you are one the stronger ninja there seems to be no better way of proving myself than taking down a high ranking officer such as yourself wouldn't you agree?"

But before he could reply the blonde turned to Mei "that is if Mei-sama allows it"

"I see no problem with it so long as you both agree to not use lethal force ok?"

Naruto couldn't help but grin underneath his mask as he thought of all the ways he could destroy Ao

"**You know you can be a sadistic bastard sometimes" **spoke kurama from the back of Naruto's mind.

"_What can I say , he broke one my taboos , so he is going to pay the penalty"_

"So hand-to-hand combat with c-rank jutsu and lower fine with you?"

"_The air around him has suddenly changed , he is to sure of himself , I better tread carefully because I may have bitten off more than I can chew" _

"Fine with me" replied Ao trying to mask his nervousness

"Now Mei-sama would you be so kind as to call the match?"

"Sure , fighters ready?" Ao dropped into his **Gentle Fist **taijutsu stances while Naruto just crossed his arms over his chest "Hijime"

Ao sped towards the blond who stood there unmoving as Ao went for an openhanded palm strike aimed at the temple of the head trying to end the fight by knockout only to find that he connected with air , he panicked not knowing where he went only to find him standing a few feet away from him leaning up againt a tree arms still crossed over his chest

"_What the hell I didn't even see him move" _was the collective thought of everyone in the vicinity as Naruto started walking towards Ao but Ao didn't want to give him any chance to attack figuring if he could move that fast then there was no telling what else he could do , so Ao unleashed a fury of palm thrusts , finger strikes and spin kicks only for each and every one to be gracefully dodged.

"I have never seen anyone toy around with Ao like this before , hell even I need to give Ao my undivided attention when we spar" thought aloud a flabbergasted Mei

"I know but Mei-sama look at the guys movements , there is no wasted motion and so fluid , with movements such as those it would be hard for anyone to touch him no matter how good their taijutsu was" added Chojuro as they continued to watch Ao miss strike after strike

"_I expected this to be a little tougher seeing as I am going up against a jonin but honestly I am a little disappointed" _thought Naruto as he dodged a kick aimed at is head

"**That's not fair kit , he falls under the 90% category of average ninja or those who aren't especially talented while you are more talented the 10 percentile of prodigies and geniuses , not to mention you have been studying under 5 dragon masters for the past 5 years and with your use of shadow clones you technically have a ton of more fighting experience then he does" **

"_Hey , he is a Jonin which is the elite of the village , so he should be able to put up a little better fight"_ retorted the blonde as he stared impassively at a panting Ao

"**Hmgh Im not going to argue with you about this because you know I am right and I understand you want to remain humble" **

_*Sigh* "I know but you know I have a distain for arrogance and I refuse to let it corrupt me"_

"**I know kit , but it doesn't hurt to admit to being better than others when its true , now stop playing with him and finish this" **reasoned Kurama

"_No problem , besides I cant afford to play with him all day now can I" _

Naruto shocked the panting Jonin by appearing right in front of him without any indication of moving at all before planting a knee in Ao's stomach forcing the seasoned vet to double over in one quick movement Naruto swept Ao's feet from up under him causing him to become air born but before he could hit the ground Naruto repositioned himself and delivered a bone crushing punch to his chest cavity smashing him into the ground.

"Ugh" groaned Ao before he felt something cold pressing up against his neck

"Looks like I win" said the Black Dragon as Ao opened his eyes to see the Dragon masked individual standing above him with a black bladed sword pointed at his jugular.

*Sigh* "I Concede defeat" retorted a defeated Ao as Naruto sheathed his blade and offered Ao a hand to help him up.

"Sorry if I was a little too rough during the spar , no hard feelings"

"None taken , if you are truly here to help us out then we are going to need you to be as ruthless as possible , I would have questioned you if you had given off the feeling of being soft on an enemy no matter how strong you are" explained Ao as he dusted himself off and stretched out a few bruised areas.

"As I have told Mei-sama , I understand your position and don't expect you to trust me and if I wasn't prepared to do what must be done I wouldn't be here" said Naruto as he stared impassively into Ao's one visible eye.

"Okay that's enough , we need to get back to camp and let everyone know that there is no danger among other things" came the voice of Mei Terumi leaving no room for a rebuttal as she and Chojuro started walking towards camp.

10 minutes of tree hopping later they arrived at the camp site which was nothing special just multitude of tents that was surrounded by a 20 foot high wood gate with what Naruto assumed to be Anbu operatives.

After greeting everyone in the camp and putting everyones mind at ease Mei lead them to one of the larger tents where there were 3 people waiting around a table.

"Some introductions are in order , first we have Aki Natsuki" spoke Mei as she took her seat at the head of the table. Aki has a long, slender body and is usually dressed in a light pink uniform. Head Medic Aki is an extremely pretty woman with braided hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you" spoke Aki as she gave a light bow

"Next we have Bercouli our residential shinobi trainer"

"Yo" greeted Bercouli. Bercouli has an masculine, bulky, muscular build and is nearly 6 foot 5. He has short, iron-gray hair, tinged with blue, that exposes his rather thick neck, sturdy chin and short beard that grows from it. He also has abnormally broad shoulders and his forearm is similar to a log in size, thus he is likely capable of swinging any sword with ease. He has a firm look that matches his low, deep, worn-out and crude voice, Bercouli is over 40 years old. However, despite his age, there is no slackening around his hips, nor are his cheeks split by his high nose bridge. He has countless old wounds, caused by blades and arrows, running across his body.

"And last but not least we have Diavel master spy"

"Hello" politely spoke Diavel. Diavel had a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist. He had blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all , I go by Black Dragon" responded Naruto with a slight wave of his hand.

"Um , I noticed you wear the headband of Whirlpool on your right shoulder and to my knowledge they were wiped out , so I am curious as to your connection with that village?" asked Aki with a curious look

"Well as I have informed Mei-sama that I couldn't reveal too much information about myself for personal reasons as well as to not put my village in an uncompromising position , but lets just say that this headband is a memento of sorts" replied Naruto as he tapped the headband.

"And , you agreed to this , knowing the position we are in and that he could possibly betray us?" asked Diavel of his Auburn haired leader

"Yes , I agreed to this knowing all of that , looking into his eyes I can see the sincerity in them which lets me know that he spoke the truth and I believe he really wants to help us"

"Well if Mei-sama is going to give him a chance then so am I" spoke up Bercouli

"I agree as well" came the voice of Aki as they all looked towards Diavel waiting for his response.

*Sigh* "Fine , I'll give him a chance , but I do not trust him and if at any point I feel as if he has betrayed us I will take you out myself" expressed the spy master by sending a cold glare towards the blonde

"No problem , I expected no less from you considering the predicament you're in"

"Now that's done lets move on , Diavel what's your report?" asked Mei changing the subject.

"Nothings changed , we still don't know the whereabouts of Yagura but we do know he is somehow relaying his orders to the Anbu"

"Could he be in one of the underground bunkers?" asked Mei

Diavel just shook his head "No we've checked all the bunkers and they haven't been touched in months , so that's not even a possibility"

"Ok , just continue looking and keep me posted on your progress" ordered an annoyed rebel leader

"Hai , Mei-sama"

"Bercouli , please tell me you have some good news?"

"Well you're in luck because I actually do" smiled the muscular individual. "I have trained the fresh batch up to usable standards as well as completed the last bunches training so you can start using them on the front lines , here is a complete list of their individual skills" spoke Bercouli as he slid a stack of paper across the table to Mei

"Perfect I knew I could count on you to give me some good news" smiled Mei as she looked through a few shinobi files.

"Now please tell me you at least don't have any bad news Aki" Mei asked hopefully.

"Sorry Mei-sama but myself and the other Medics are really struggling , we need more medical supplies" said the exasperated medic.

"May I suggest something?"

"Sure go right ahead"

"there is a hospital in the village correct?" asked Naruto as he received a round of nods.

"Its not like we can just go into the village because the Anbu would kill anyone of use the moment we get even remotely close" spoke Diavel

"I know that , I wasn't even going to suggest that , what I wanted to know was would the hospital carry everything you need?"

Aki nodded in confirmation.

"Well I can solve this little problem of yours if you provide me with what I need"

"And what would that be?" asked Mei

"First and foremost I need a list of everything needed from the hospital , next I need as most an accurate a schedule for when the Anbu shifts change and an overlay of the hospital"

They all looked towards their leader waiting for her to respond. "Don't look at me , you heard what he needs get a move on and meet back here in a couple of hours"

"YES MA'AM"

After everyone was gone leaving Naruto and Mei alone Mei spoke up. "Since we have a couple of hours until we meet again I am going to take care of a few things that require my attention , so I am going to place a little more of my trust in you and allow you to roam free but I warn you **DON'T BREAK THAT TRUST**" spoke Mei as she released a small amount of KI

"I wouldn't dream of it" answered Naruto with a hidden smirk unfazed by the Rebel leaders KI. "As to not over step my boundaries would it be alright if I were to leave the camp?" asked the blonde.

"Sure , go right ahead , but remember my warning"

"I thank you for your leeway Mei-sama" replied the Dragon masked individual with a slight bow before walking out of the tent.

"Are you sure it is okay to let him to roam free like this?" came a voice from behind Mei , not even bothering to turn around she answered none Chalantly. "Yes , he will be fine , I just get this feeling that I can trust him"

"Alright I will go with what you say and allow him to roam freely"

**With Naruto **

Naruto was currently leaping from branch to branch headed towards the southwest of the Rebel camp.

"**Kit?" **

"_Yea , Kurama , what is it?" _

"**I Need you to find a nice quiet meditation spot , there is something I need to tell you**" said the nine-tailedfox from inside of Naruto's mind.

"_What do you have to tell me" _Naruto asked curiously.

"**I'll tell you after you have done what I said**"

A few minutes later the rinnegan wielder arrived at a small pond surrounded by trees in a secluded area of the forest. Walking over to the pond Naruto gets into the lotus position watching a few fish dance around under the water.

"_Well Kurama wha- uggh" _started Naruto before a pounding headache hit him like a ton of bricks.

"**This is what I wanted to tell you , your Rinnegan is finally tuning to your body and that is the pain you are feeling , you need to accept it and not fight it or it can kill you**"

"Arrggggghhhh" screamed Naruto as the pain started to increase feeling as if something was trying to pierce his forehead from the inside out.

"**KIT , PLEASE JUST ACCEPT IT , DON'T FIGHT IT , PLEASE**"

Knowing Kurama wouldn't steer in the wrong direction listened to him and gave in , but what happened next shocked him. His Rinnegan came to life in all its cerulean blue glory , then the elements started to encase around his body. The wind picked up forming a small whirlwind of sorts around him , lightning started dancing around his body , small rocks began to come out of the ground and spin with the wind , a small portion of water let the pond and formed small circle in which it looked like a flowing river.

Before he knew it Naruto was levitating a few inches off the ground with the elements swirling around him and his chakra spiking to heights making it become visible.

"_**Wow"**_ was the only thought the fox could come up with as he felt this power from inside Naruto

Suddenly Naruto was pulled into a deep meditative state where he could actually feel the spinning of the earth and the pull the earth had over the moon. The next thing he knew he was hit with what he would as pure unadulterated power in what seemed to come in 3 different forms. Concentrating on the strongest energy and in doing so found the source of said energy "The Sun". Moving to the next source , he found this power similar only this power was **Dark**. "The , moon , Why is this power so **Dark** While the Suns power is so full of life". Deciding to move on from that thought he felt an energy similar yet different to both the Sun and Moon coming from the surrounding area , weather it be the ground , the trees , the water or even the air itself . Naruto reached out to touch it before a booming voice came from inside his mind stopping him in his tracks.

"**DON'T TOUCH THAT" **

"Kurama?"

"**Yea , kit , its me , don't touch that energy , that is nature chakra , something you are not ready for and highly dangerous to those who don't know what they are doing" **

"**Now as you have accepted your true Rinnegan reign in your power and control it before too much attention is brought to you" **

Doing what Kurama says Naruto reigns in his chakra and descends back to the ground right in front of the pond where then the elements surrounding him disperse. Naruto was gearing up to talk to Kurama when he saw his reflection in the water and noticed his Rinnegan had changed from its cerulean blue to an metallic purple , he had grown about 2 inches and his chest as well as his arms filled out slightly.

"Kurama what was all that about?"

"**Well something that the Uzumaki didn't know is that the Rinnegan is a Dojutsu that must choose its wielder and that is what happened" **

"What do you mean choose?"

"**Though there were those who were able to were able to activate the Dojutsu they were only able to gain 3 abilities. Control over the 5 basic elements as well as sub elements , the ability to summon multiple animals , and control over gravity , the other abilities escaped them".**

"**The chosen ones amongst the Rinnegan wielders abilities were infinity stronger than those who just happened to activate it" **

Silently taking in what Kurama had told him as he stared at his reflection while wordlessly sorting through the subtle information the Rinnegan had been feeding him , understanding the weight of his eyes.

After a couple of hours of meditation , Chakra control to lower regular chakra output , and tossing around a few Jutsu to test his new control of the elements Naruto was now headed back to the Rebel Camp as night has just fallen.

**With Mei and her gathering **

"Where is he?" sounded off a frustrated Bercouli

"Yea, he asked for all this and now he is late"agreed Diavel as he looked at all the paperwork to find what he was looking for.

"Calm down , I told him he could have some free time while you did everything required besides its not like you have been here long it has only been 3 minutes"

"I agree with Mei-sama , besides if my memory is correct that is his chakra signature then he should be walking in here at any moment" finished Aki a few seconds before Black Dragon walked in.

"Sorry if I am late , I was doing a little training and lost a track of time"

"_Is it just me or did he get a little taller?" _whispered Bercouli to himself.

"No problem Dragon , now they have gathered what you asked for , would you enlighten us on why you needed those things as well as your plan"

"Well I am a master at stealth and as such would need information on where I am breaking into"

Diavel stood up and unrolled what looked like blueprints. "Your best option would be to enter from the south , every hour there is a member of the hospital staff that takes out the garbage".

Aki walked over and took over where Diavel took over "Once you are in take the stairwell to go to the 5th floor and look for research room 15 , it will have everything on this list" finished Aki as she handed over a list of medical supplies

"The Anbu in that area change shifts in exactly 48 minutes which is the weakness in their protection scheme"

"Thank you I should be back in about an hour and a half" said Naruto as he pocketed the list and walked out of the tent.

**20 Minutes Later**

Naruto was currently wearing his hood up with his **Invisibility Seal** activated while crouched down on top of a building across from the hospital.

"_I give them credit , they keep this place heavily secured" _

"**What do you expect , they are in an internal war so they would need to keep their wounded protected" **

"_I understand that , its just I didn't think they would have this many Anbu , I mean I sense at least fifty without counting those who are inside"_

"**Pay attention , someone is coming out"** said Kurama getting Naruto's attention as what looked like a middle aged male came out of the back of the hospital carrying huge trash bags to the dumpster. Acting quickly Naruto made it through the double doors before the janitor could close the doors.

After the Janitor was back inside he went straight for the elevator while unbeknown to him an intruder had already entered the stairwell.

"_It will be to suspicious to just open the door myself so I better just wait for someone to come through" _

Before he knew it a doctor came through the doors , heading down the stairs. Quickly , Naruto jumped through the door as to not alert the descending doctor.

"_Ok , now I need to find research room 15"_ thought Naruto as he paced through the hospital past the reception deck checking the rooms as he passed by , careful to not touch anyone or anything in his search.

"GET HIM INTO ROOM 3026 STAT" yelled one of the nurses as she directed the medics down the hall , unfortunately for Naruto they were speeding towards his direction but purely on reflex he jumped over them going completely unnoticed. Ignoring the commotion going on Naruto continues his search.

"_Research room 15 ,finally!" _exclaimed the blonde mentally as he entered the room while silently closing and locking the door behind him

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" called out Naruto as 10 solid clones appeared.

"You have 3 minute to grab everything in this room and divide them into 3 categories , Medical tools , Medicine , and Pain killers , now GO!"

Over the next couple of minutes all you can see is blurs of black moving items all across the room. After they finished Naruto expelled them immediately ***Poof* **getting the feeling that he needed to get out of there.

"_Lets seal these into scrolls and get out of here"_ wasting no time at all he quickly sealed up everything , putting away the scrolls safely he reactivated the **Invisibility Seal **and exited the room making it a priority to get out as quickly as possible.

A Stealthy escape later led Naruto to the rooftops of the villages edge where he was far enough to relax a little as he channeled Chakra into his legs and jumped over the village wall , beginning his decent into the trees below he channeled wind Chakra into the soles of his feet to slow down his rapid decent for a graceful landing.

After his landing a thought crossed his mind that he overlooked , the village security was quite a bit more lax than it was when he infiltrated a little while back.

"_Whats going on ,where are the Anbu ?"_ thought Naruto as he expanded his senses searching for the missing Anbu. In his search , his senses located the anbu in very close proximity of the rebel camp. _"Oh no what are they doing over there?... No time I need to get over there and fast"_ thought Naruto as he threw the hood of his blond hair.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Armour Jutsu"** called out Naruto as he started channeling massive amounts of lightning chakra through his body covering himself in a vortex of electricity so strong that the earth beneath his feet began to shake and crumble.

"_Boy do I love the feeling of this jutsu" _said mentally as he zipped across the earth in a streak of lightning destroying the ground as he went.

**Back with the rebel camp **

"MEI-SAMA" yelled an Anbu as he came bursting into the command tent unannounced.

"What , what is going on?' asked the concerned Rebel leader.

"There are Anbu squads closing in on the camp" expressed the subordinate

Immediately Mei jumped into action "Ao take Diavel with you and go with formation V" before turning to Bercouli "gather up those who are ready to fight , I am not sending out anyone who is not ready to fight and Aki prepare for more patients now go"

"YES MA'AM" they all said in union all rushing out now having their assignments. _"Dragon if you have anything to do with this then I will personally end you"_ thought Mei with a hint of malice.

**With Ao and Diavel **

"Ok units 4 through 6 are going to reinforce the perimeter with formation V while 1 through 3 are going with Ao" ordered Diavel to the gathered Rebel Anbu.

"YES SIR" replied all units before **Body Flickering** to their desired locations following their individual orders.

**Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu** called out the members of units 4 , 5 and 6 from around the gates completely surrounding the area with 20 foot high 10 feet thick earth walls. After the rising of the walls units 1 through 3 followed Ao's lead and jumped atop the walls poised with Bows and Arrows.

"Sensory unit I need all of you to expand the range as far as you possibly can so there are no surprise attacks" said Diavel from next to Ao doing his own san of the forest as said unit silently followed orders.

A couple minutes later after completing their sensory sweep of the surrounding area with an estimate of their numbers

"Sir we have completed our sweep and by our estimate there are around 20 Anbu level ninja circling our perimeter and around 30 ninja with chakra levels ranging from chunin to jonin hanging back , from what we assume they are awaiting an order or signal" a masked Anbu reported back to Diavel.

"Damn , ok tell Ao to get the Archers in position now because this is not going to be easy"

"Yes sir" replied back as he **Body Flickered **away to Ao.

"Ao , Diavel has asked that you get into position based on the their formations around the perimeter" told the Anbu before they suddenly felt a spike in chakra from behind them as they heard **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** when a large serpent like dragon made of water rushed towards the risen walls.

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE WALLS" yelled Ao just before a mop of blue hair streaked in front of the water dragon with his Hiramekarei drawn glowing blue from the chakra emitting from it as he slashed right through technique ***squelch* **as the water fell harmlessly to the ground on each side of him ***Splash* **then he **Body Flickered** back atop the perimeter wall.

"Thanks Chojuro you saved us there" said Ao

"No problem but get it together looks like their regrouping" replied Chojuro as he pointed his sword towards the forest.

**Outside The Camps Perimeter **

While the Rebels were covering all bases to prepare for the inevitable oncoming attack the estimated 30 other ninja were getting impatient

"What the hell is taking them so long? We should have received the signal by now" asked an impatient chunin.

"Calm down , you know that if its taking this long then they are working on plan B , then you can have your fun alright danmit?" exclaimed one of the few jonin leaders not liking the chunins thirst for blood as she thinks its to over the top.

"Wel-" before he could finish his thought earth wall sprang from the ground trapping them leaving only a rear entrance and just as they all turned around to get out of this trap a streak of blue lightning covering an individual appeared but before they could drink in his appearance he ran through hand signs faster than anything they had ever seen before calling out **"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld" ** changing the surface of the earth beneath the enemy into mud and creating a swamp the adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnared the enemy's body, making it impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp.

Reaching his right gloved hand out he called out **"Universal Pull"** as an invisible force yanked the blood thirsty chunin out of the adhesive mud directly into the awaiting hand.

"**What are you doing here?"** asked the figure in an voice that wasn't in the least bit pleased , as he opened his eyes to get a good look at him two things jumped out at him the first was the black dragon mask he was wearing and the second were his weird purple eyes that seemed to burrow right through his soul.

"**I believe I asked you a question , it would do you well to answer me when I have spoken to you"** he said to him with more vemon this time and for added effect he had lightning dancing from his shoulder to his wrist as if his **Lightning Armour **was threating to activate once again.

"I-i-i-it was Y-yagura-sama , he told us to wipe out the bloodline scum" stuttered the frightened chunin.

"**There that wasn't so hard all I need was some information"** mocked the dark voice as he released him and disappeared from view which caused the chunin to let out a sigh of relief , ***squelch* **the chunin felt a pain he has never felt before as he looked down he saw a black blade coming out of where his heart should be.

"**But unfortunately you must die" **as he pulled the blade from his heart dropping him to the ground as he took his last few breaths on earth.

"Noooooo" screamed a couple of the ninja who were still stuck in the swamp who he had almost forgot about but ran through a couple of hand seals calling out **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique"** as expelled from his mouth was a massive orb of roaring flame the released flames engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. ***Blast***

"_How far will you go Yagura?"_ thought Naruto as he activated his **Lightning Armour **once more as he disappeared in a streak of lightning headed towards the Rebel camp.

**Rebel Camp **

***Pant* *Pant**Pant* **

"Chojuro take it easy , here's a chakra pill , try to stop using so much chakra" said a worried Ao throwing a chakra pill at Chojuro while have taken down an Anbu via chakra infused crossbow.

"Thanks , I'll try but it needs to be done , otherwise Yagura gets exactly what he wants… our death" shot back Chojuro as he popped the chakra pill into his mouth.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** called out 3 Anbu who appeared out of a **Body Flicker** summoning 3 large serpent lick dragons made entirely of water coming at the wall to fast for anyone to react fast enough to stop the techniques.

"Shit , GET AWAY FROM THE WALLS" shouted Diavel as he saw the entire thing unfold before his very eyes knowing Chojuro didn't have the charka to stop them this time but what he saw net shocked him as he had never seen anything like it before.

A Flash of blue appeared in front of the water dragons revealing Black Dragon as he called out **"Jutsu Absorption"** as a clear almost invisible sphere encased his body absorbing all the chakra from the Techniques causing the waster to fall harmlessly to the ground ***Splash***.

As Ao and Chojuro looked up they saw Black Dragon standing on the edge of the wall with his long unruly blonde hair flowing with the wind.

"Are you alright?" asked the Black Dragon of Ao and Chojuro

"I am but Chojuro has chakra exhaustion even with the chakra pill , so I think he is done for tonight" replied back Ao but as soon as the words he thought _"Why am I answering to him?"_

Turning around Naruto did a quick scan of the forest and noticed that the attacker masked their chakra but with his sensing abilities they cant completely hide from him only throw him off a little.

"_Lets see you hide from these"_ thought Naruto as he activated his **Rinnegan **giving him the need ability of seeing chakra he picked up on them immediately about 80 yards away seemingly standing there for no reason. Not bothering to turn around Naruto just told Ao and Chojuro "I'll handle the rest , take care of the injured..Oh before I forget here" as he tossed 3 scrolls he pulled from belt and tossed over his shoulder. "Get those to Aki" he finished by completely disappearing from view.

"_Damn he has some serious speed , I have never seen anyone move half as fast as him and the scary thing is I think that is only a small portion of his actual speed" _

"Daivel , Im taking Chojuro to the medical bay area , can you handle the rest without me for a few minutes?" said Ao snapping Diavel out of his frozen state "Huh , oh yeah" replied still shocked by what he just saw _"What the hell was that , was it a force field of some kind but it looked like it negated the attack somehow, no time to think about it"_ snapping himself from his thoughts as he saw Ao juping away with Chojuro.

"Ok everyone we are switching to defense formation B" ordered Diavel

"Yes Sir" came the approving chorus.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently jumping through the trees coming up on the Anbu who were just standing around but if Naruto had to guess were discussing strategy.

"_Hey Seig you ready?" _Narutoasked mentally as he drew his sword while still on the move.

"_Always young master" _the sword replied back through the mental link

"_Good because were going with__** Sonic Blade**__"_ finished Naruto as the blade went from black to an almost glowing neon white while giving off an low pitch screeching sound.

Arriving about 150 feet away from where they were standing , with his heightened senses he could hear everything they were saying.

"Who the hell was that? I never heard of anyone with those abilities"

"I don't know but his chakra was off the charts , I think he has more chakra than Yagura-Sama"

"I think he took out the reserve post , because I cant sense them and they wouldn't just leave their position without warning"

"We need to get this information back to Yagura-sama now"

"_Oh im not about to let them do that" _thought Naruto as he used his newly completed jutsu **"The Flash Step"** which he channels a precise amount of lightning chakra from the souls of his feet to his hips increasing his speed to the equivalent of a lightning strike.

Appearing in front of two of them and slashing them horizontally separating their torso from their waist as easily as a hot knife through butter.

He looked up and saw the wide eyes from remaining 3 Anbu from behind their masks **"You wont be telling anyone anything" **he spoke in a dark voice.

Reacting out of fear from two opposing sides two of them quickly ran through hand seals and blew out two large fire balls hoping to incinerate him but what he did next scared them even more , he reached his hand out to once again absorb the chakra from the Jutsus **"Jutsu Absorption" **after which he disappeared once again behind a lone Anbu and stabbed him directly through the heart letting him fall lifelessly to the ground before dashing across the earth at high speed with the other two still standing in shock , without breaking stride he turned his blade into a reverse grip and as he passed between where the two of them were standing , he sliced through their necks with ease as their heads rolled off their shoulders and bodies went limp.

"That completes that" he mumbled to himself as he deactivated the sonic blade and use a small water jutsu to clean his blade of any traces of blood before re-sheathing it and taking off through the trees back to the Rebel Camp

A few minute later Naruto arrives back at the camp and lets them know he took care of everything , not that they all believed him in which he told him that they could send someone to check as the bodies were still out there.

"Don't worry about it Mei-Sama wants to see you" came a voice from behind everyone , when they turned around they saw it was Ao , seeing Ao the blonde just nodded and went to see what the busty rebel leader wanted.

"Lower the walls but stay on alert , and anyone who needs medical attention needs to let the medic know when they get here" ordered Ao as turned and followed the blonde.

**Mei's Tent**

"You wanted to see me?" asked Naruto as walked into the tent noticing she was alone.

"Yes , please have a seat" the beautiful rebel leader pointer to an empty chair.

"I want to thank you for today , while I was running around trying to get things prepared for that attack you handled it single handedly , so I thank you" she stood up and bowed deeply to the Black Dragon.

"There's no need for that , I have already told you I will not allow Yagura to continue on with this pointless war , not that it doesn't stroke my ego to see a beautiful yet powerful leader such as yourself bow to me , I only want to help" noticing the small blush across her face he decided not to push his luck and stood up.

"If you don't mind I would like to retire for tonight"

" N-No problem would you like a tent?" offered a clearly flustered Mei who wasn't use to being the flirty but the flirter.

"No im going to sleep out in the woods , I prefer to be closer to nature , Goodnight Mei-sama" as he pulled up his mask a little to give her hand a lite kiss through his face mask before leaving.

"Goodnight Dragon-kun" replied back Mei as she held the hand that he just kissed as he waved while going through the tent flaps.

**Arthurs Notes:**** Sorry for not updating in so long I have had a lot of personal problems to solve. Now I have changed Narutos age as youll see if you reread. As far as the Harem goes it will be finalized next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Dragon Chapter 5**

Human talking: "Hello"

Human thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon talking: **"Hello" **

Demon thinking: _**"Hello"**_

Jutsu: **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**__

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction **

**7 Months later**

Its been 7 months since Naruto aka Black Dragon has arrived at the hidden mist village with the full intent of stopping the civil war , his arrival completely changed the tide of the war to the point that they are back in control of the village. Those who feigned the idea of hating bloodlines are now able to openly associate with their friends again , the rebels returned to their homes and there hasn't been a problem based on discrimination in over 2 months but the problem is that they haven't been able to find Yagura or those most loyal to him since he disappeared and they took back over the village.

Mei was currently sitting behind the Mizukages desk going over reports , some good some bad , good news to her was that with them taking back over the village they have recovered about 70 percent of their strength but the bad news was that the other 30 percent was part of the villages elite and they had apparently sided with Yagura when he disappeared and knowing this she sees the tough road ahead to recovering that strength as well as executing those who sided with Yagura.

***Sigh* **The 20 year old let out a sigh as she turned around in her chair to look out the window "I am definitely not about to take on this job permanently , as soon as I find a suitable replacement and kill Yagura , I am going back to Jonin" the busty woman said to herself referring to her status as temporary Mizukage.

"Why not keep the job , besides no one in this village can even hope to make that hat look as good as you do" came an all too familiar voice.

"Flattery will get you get you everywhere Dragon-kun" she replied as she swung around in her chair before getting up and walking over to where he sitting on her desk with his legs and arms crossed adding a little more than necessary sway into her hips as she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear _"Or should I say Naruto-kun"_.

Over the months they had gotten extremely close , they had become extremely close , being literally the only man to treat her as a true woman and not just some piece of meat while doing it without an ulterior motive and to add fuel to the fire the Strength and intelligence he showed on the battle field made him a truly powerful ally and Friend.

But what really pushed their friendship to new heights was about 3 months ago when one of the lower ranked ninja got completely smashed after a celebration of taking back control of the village and started spouting sexist comments about Mei and how a woman could never hope to be a competent leader unaware she could here every word but before she could react Naruto grabbed him by his throat and smashed him up against the wall and pressing a kunai up against his neck before giving him some good advice.

"Listen here you little worm , you have played a very little role in taking back this village yet you dare talk about someone who could very well be the strongest in the village after Yagura is taken down , if I were you I would watch my mouth before it writes a check that my ass couldn't cash because that could very well be seen as a threat on your new Mizukage" Naruto finished by dropping him to the ground as the mans eyes widened realizing the huge mistake he had made by insulting her and apologized profusely but Mei brushed it off because she was more concerned with the man who had she been falling for since he arrived.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Mei lifted Naruto's dragon mask and lowered his face mask all the while moving his long sun-kissed golden hair out of the way and attempted to kiss him only for Naruto's finger stop her just short of his marks "We have had this conversation before , I have a girlfriend I simply cant allow anything more than a hug" Naruto said as she pushed him away a little and looked him right in the eye while her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

***Sigh*** "You know sometimes you make me feel so undesirable" Mei pouted as she as she turned around and walked away from him only to have him roll his one visible eye.

"Oh stop before I tell Ao about your excessive flirting" teased Naruto knowing how much of an annoyance Ao was towards Mei.

"Well now there is no need for that" Mei pouted a little more

She let out a unladylike grunt as she walked away from him and went to sit behind her desk which they were leaning on.

"You clearly didn't come to have any fun so you must have come for business" Mei said as she sat back in her chair looking Naruto into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sadly no , I came to let you know that I need to leave for a few days" said Naruto as he pushed himself off the desk and walked over to the window watching the civilians go about their day through the misted village while he readjusted his lower face mask and placing his Dragon mask back on top.

Mei looked saddened at the news he just brought her not wanting to see her blonde love leave.

"Something wrong Mei?" she flinched a little as he brought her out of her thoughts.

"No , just worrying if we run into Yagura without you if we can handle it?" she replied

"You can handle it , but if you cant just throw this and I'll be there in a flash" said Naruto as he handed her a Flying Thunder God Kunai enticing a smile from Mei.

"Now that I have solved that , why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" pulling off his mask and placing it on his belt so she could see his eyes better which reflected how serious he was being.

"W-w-what are you talking about" stuttered Mei from being caught off guard by the seriousness of his look as well as his voice.

"Mei I know you to well , so you might as well tell me what's going on and get it off your chest because something is clearly bothering you" shot back Naruto letting her know he wasn't relenting and to reinforce it he grabbed her left hand to start rubbing it with his own left thumb.

***Sigh*** sighing to herself she just relented _"He clearly knows me to well" _thought Mei as she mentally smiled the herself as she got up and motioned for Naruto to sit where she was just sitting to which he complied as she sat atop the desk.

"Before I tell you I just want to preference myself by saying I do love my village" commented Mei as she felt Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"You do realize you are talking to someone who knows you better than you give him credit for and has watched the sacrifices you have made for this village over the past 7 months on a daily basis , so don't try to convince me of something I already know" said Naruto while leaning back in the chair.

"Okay , well this problem of mine has been going on for years , since I was in the academy in fact , I have always felt that I didn't belong here" said Mei as she avoided Naruto's eyes scared of what they would show.

"What do you mean felt like you didn't belong? Was it the people of the village who made you feel like that?" asked a concerned Naruto

"No it wasn't any of the villagers , in fact only a few bigoted idiots who feel that women should just fall in line have ever made me unwelcomed" exclaimed Mei with a slight scowl on her face which confuse Naruto a little.

"I am still lost as to why you would feel you didn't belong?" questioned Naruto

"As am I , but if I had to put it into simpler terms it would be like visiting someone else home , to them its home but to you its just another house" explained Mei as she could she almost feel the lightbulb go off in his head.

"I have a question for you , how strongly does this feeling of yours go?" asked Naruto of Mei

"It's incredible , but for some reason whenever I am near you that feeling is all but forgotten" said Mei as she drew imaginary circles with her finger on his chest.

"I guess we are more alike than I thought"

"What do you mean?" asked Mei looking into Naruto's eyes

Naruto broke eye contact and looked up at the ceiling "since I have left my village all those years ago in order to train whenever I would think about my eventual return something in the back of my head would be screaming at me not to go back" said a solemn Naruto as he saw Mei mentally sympathize with him.

"How do you deal with the feeling that you are betraying the very people you fight to protect?" asked Mei

"My case is different from yours , you have fought long and hard and you are nearly there in terms of bringing the village back to its former glory so I don't think you can be blamed if its space from the village you require" replied Naruto as he ran his glove covered right hand through his long blonde hair.

"What do you mean your case is different Naruto-Kun?" asked Mei , feeling a little better from Naruto's words.

"That's a story for another time but it maybe you need time to yourself after we find Yagura"

***Knock* *Knock***

Hearing the knocks at the door made Mei jump off of the desk and him out of the chair calmly stood up "relax there I placed my personal privacy seal on the room when I entered" Naruto used what is known as the **Uzumaki Style: Privacy Dome **which is multiple times stronger than the strongest privacy seals allowing no sounds at all to escape even being able to disable implanted listening devises in the surrounding area.

Unclipping his Dragon mask from his belt got behind Mei as she walked to the door and put his hand on the door to stop her from opening it "Remember I am only a flick of a kunai away" which caused a small smile to appear on her face _"Better go before Ao gets impatient"_ thought Naruto as he put his Dragon mask back on as he heard another knock at the door so he released the privacy seal gave Mei one last hug and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

When Mei answered the door it was Ao standing there with a small stack of papers and a look saying he wanted to talk about something. "Hello Mei-sama , what were you doing with the door locked?" greeted/asked Ao.

Turning away from him and waling back to her desk as Ao closed the door and placed the papers on said desk after making his way across the room "I was taking a little nap after I had finished most of my paper work" replied Mei as she started on her paper work again "These are from the secretary , she told me to bring them to you on my way to see you" said Ao taking a seat across the desk from the in term Mizukage. "So what do you need from me?" asked Mei not even bothering to look up from her paper work.

"I was wondering if you knew where Black Dragon was , I haven't been able to find him at all today?"

"He came by earlier to tell me he has to leave the village for a few days"

"WHAT , and you just let him leave like that?" exclaimed Ao

"First of all calm down before **I kill you**" said Mei as she released low amounts of KI making Ao sit back in his chair and do exactly what she just said and Calmed Down. "Second of all he is not a ninja of this village so I cant keep him here against his will besides he has done more than enough for the mist village and has earned my complete trust , I would have thought he would have earned yours as well by now" finished the Auburn haired beauty as she leaned back into her chair while awaiting Ao's response.

While looking down trying to process Mei's words he responded "I just cant bring myself to trust someone I know nothing about"

***Sigh* **"I can understand that Ao but try to understand the position he is in , he is not even supposed to be here yet here he is going up against Yagura for our sakes especially with how many times he saved your ass the least you could do is not be so outright suspicious of every move he makes" answered Mei

"Go think back on all the times you have interacted with him as well as seen him interact with others and try to keep an objective mind and try to find any reason he has given you to be suspicious of him and come back if find something" finished Mei as Ao got up and gave a respectful bow before leaving to think on his conversation with Mei.

**In The Dragon Realm **

There was a curvy yet slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt covering her D-cup breasts with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants which clung to her perfectly sculpted ass with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth. She was wearing long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.

She was holding a Katana at her side looking prepared to strike. She was standing in the middle of a small cluster of trees with her hand right hand hovering above her sword as she attacked with blinding speed and disappearing from view as metal on metal clashes rung throughout the area.

***Clang* *Clang* *Clang* *Clang***

Reappearing back in her original spot as kunai fell from the trees harmlessly to the ground while sheathing her sword.

***Clap* *Clap* *Clap***

Hearing the clapping she turned around to see Jegan the Master Dragon in human form with an amused look on his face "As Deadly as always Reina or Yoruichi" spoke Jegan as he walked towards her.

"Thank you , I guess but what are you doing here?" asked a newly dubbed Yoruichi.

"What I cant come watch you train?" questioned Jegan in fake shock

"You can but you usually only do so when you either want me to do something or if you have some information for me , so which is it?" spoke Yoruichi with the same emotionless voice to which Jegan frowned at this.

"I miss Naruto-sama , when he is around you so much nicer" exclaimed Jegan before being pulled out of his thoughts by Yoruichi's response.

***Sigh*** "I don't have time for time what is it that you want?" spoke Yoruichi clearly not up for his antics.

"Fine…The gears of fate have started turning once again" spoke Jegan with an completely serious attitude while waiting for Yoruichi's reaction surprisingly her reaction wasn't what he expected , Jegan expected her to be happy but she wasn't he could feel how downcast she was about the news. Before he could ask her what was wrong she asked a question of her own.

"How mad do you think he will be with us?"

"Hm , me probably only mildly for withholding information from him but I don't think he could be mad ever especially once he finds out the truth" Jegan spoke as he leaned up against a tree. "Besides you were only following orders and Naruto-sama isn't the type of person to hold a grudge so he'll understand once he learns the truth" this made Yoruichi perk up a little.

"_I truly hope so" _

**Hidden Mist Village **

On the outer edge of the Hidden Mist Village there was a flash of yellow light that revealed a dark clad blonde known as Black Dragon. The blonde checked his surroundings using his sensory skills to make sure he was alone which he was before removing his Black Dragon mask to clip it to his utility belt.

"**Urg , hey Naruto whats the plan for today"** yawned Kurama as he woke up from inside the seal.

"_So lazy decided to finally wake up" _retorted Naruto as he made sure the stones covering the **Hiraishin** Kunai remained in place.

"**You try sleeping in a sewer for 8 years and see how lazy you become after returning to comfortable environment like the one you provided me with" **spoke Kurama referring to the mindscape change from a dingy sewer to the largest , most beautiful forest the millennium old fox as he stretched some kinks out.

"_I might not have slept in a sewer but dark ally's next to garbage cans are close enough" _thought back Naruto as he went back to the beach and stood about 15 feet away from the incoming tides.

"**Sorry , forgot about that" **

"_Don't worry about it , you know I don't blame you for what has happened to me" _

"**I know you don't and that's what make me feel so bad , because it is my fault" **

"_And I really don't want to have this type of conversation with you , I have told you over and over again that you shouldn't feel bad as none of what happened was your fault , besides if those events hadn't of happened the way they did I might not of meet my big brother huh? Kurama-nii" _

"**HEY , I THOUHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"** Roared Kurama from inside the seal at Naruto's teasing.

"_Hahahahahaha , chill out Im only joking" _Laughed Naruto internally before explaining to kurama what was going on. _"Were about to head to Whirlpool" _

"**Whirlpool , Why are we headed there?" **asked Kurama

"_Ever since the start of my training I have had this undeniable pull towards Whirlpool and its only gotten stronger each year since"_ thought the blonde before rubbing the villages headband ties to his right bicep. _"And when Jegan gave me this headband and said that I would need this made me think he is hiding something from me"_

"**Yeah , but didn't he say why you would need it" **

"_He did , but something just felt off , I don't think its anything major just something he is not willing to tell me yet"_ thought the teen as he slammed his hand on the ground and called out **Summoning Jutsu **as black kanji spread across the ground and a poof of smoke cleared to reveal a royal blue four legged dragon about twice the size of a large horse with razor sharp teeth and claws in addition to two extremely large wings on its back.

"**Naruto-Sama" **squealed the dragon in an unexpected female voice as she tackled Naruto to the ground nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Hahaha Hey Saphira , I see you missed me" giggled Naruto from the actions of the Lightning Dragon even earning a small chuckle from Kurama before being allowed to get up off the ground.

"**Why did you summon me Naruto-sama?" **asked the dragon still nuzzling her head into Naruto who welcomed the gesture by rubbing the top of her head.

"I need you to fly me to Whirlpool"

A smile appeared on the dragons face as she backed away and spread her massive wings **"Well what are you waiting for hop on". **Chuckling at the Saphira's excitement he just silently hoped on her back.

"**Hold on tight Naruto-sama I have gotten a lot faster since the last time" **spoke Saphira as she began to gallop as a horse would at high speed and flapping her wings before becoming air born within a matter of seconds they were at a high enough altitude to where they could see the entire mist village , during the entire ordeal Naruto could only think about how much Saphira had progressed.

"_just a couple of months ago she could barely sustain flight with me on her back for more and 30 minutes , now look at her potential rearing its ugly head" _thought the rinnegan wielder before being pulled out of his thought by the object of those very thoughts.

"**So Naruto-sama how much do think I have improved?" **

"You have greatly improved Saphira , from the time before I left to this moment , I can truly say there is no comparison" This comment made Saphira happier than she had been in a long time , so much so that she sped up to the point of approaching sonic speeds.

Holding on to Saphira tightly Naruto leaned up near her ear fighting against the passing winds "SLOW DOWN SAPHIRA" yelled to make sure she heard him over the sound of the wind.

After slowing down to an acceptable speed of around 100 mph Saphira apologized to her young master **"Im sorry Naruto-sama , I was just so happy that you approve of my improvement that I couldn't hold myself back" **

"Hey , I wasn't yelling at you I was just making sure you heard me , Reina told me that during your flights you seem to tune out the rest of the world"

"**I RESENT THAT , besides that's only when I want to relax just like when you are tending to your garden or cooking" **this earned a small laugh from Naruto for her initial outburst , "Calm down I was only kidding" said the blonde as he watched the clouds pass from below.

The two continued their catching up until they reached their destination Whirlpool. Upon their arrival to Whirlpool they decided to circle around the Island so Naruto could scan the Island to see if he felt any active seals , which he did so he advised Saphira to not get to close to the Island and he just use his control over gravity to descend to the Island.

"Saphira I'll handle it from here , go back and I'll summon you again later"

**Alright Naruto-sama , see you later"** Saphira replied back as Naruto jumped off into a free fall towards the Island before she disappeared in a plum of smoke. ***Poof***

As Naruto continued his freefall he activated his Rinnegan and slowed his momentum until he softly landed on the ruined Island. Once his feet hit the ground he was hit with 2 emotions , Anger and Grief , the cause of this is from what he couldn't see from above the island that he is clearly seeing now , the remains of his clansmen and their attackers.

Naruto's Anger was spiking his Rinnegans power and his control was slipping causing some of the remains along with pieces of the ruble started to float in the air around Naruto.

"**NARUTO" **screamed Kurama at Naruto breaking him from the trance he had lost himself in.

"**I know how you are feeling but don't lose control , you don't want to want to decimate the rest of the village do you?"** asked the nine tailed fox of his Jinchuuriki.

" _N-No , I didn't think it could possibly be this bad and when I think about how outnumbered they were , all because they thought my people were to strong , it pisses me off to no end , some of these remains are of fucking children… Kurama I don't want to succumb to revenge but seeing this makes me want to destroy all those held responsible" _

"**Kit , I understand , the Uzumaki were some of the only people I truly respected not only because of their strength and skill but because of the type of people they were as a whole , the one thing they followed was family first and its something to be admired" **explained Kurama as Naruto regained control of his Rinnegan abilities as the remains and ruble hit the ground with low sounding thuds.

"Thank you , Kurama… For stopping me from hurting my clansmen anymore than they have already been"

"**No problem , kit , but how about we look around a little before you destroy what's left of the Island" **replied Kurama before another voice chimed in.

"_May I make a suggestion Young Master?"_

"Sieg , sure what is it?"

"_The tower in the center that seems to be the only thing somewhat intact , head there"_ looking to said tower Naruto couldn't describe it but it felt like something was drawing him towards that very tower. Wiping that thought from his mind for now he held up a cross hand seal and called out **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** as 100 copies of Naruto appeared.

"I want all of you to gather all the remains of my clansmen and find a spot to bury them and I also need you to burn the remains of all the Rock , Cloud and Mist ninja" ordered Naruto of his clones.

"Hai Boss" replying back in union was the clones before going about their orders.

Naruto quickly started running toward the center of the village , where the only intact building resided. Once he reached the building he wasted no time and jumped through a broken window at the top floor. 

Upon entering the room 2 things hit him , the 1st was the mess , broken glass and books thrown everywhere with moss growing all throughout the room and the 2nd was a large sealing array spread across the entire room.

"_Young master , I need you to go behind that desk and channel some of your chakra into the sealing array on the floor" _asked Sieg of his master to his credit he did without question because of the trust the 2 have formed over the years.

As the chakra started pumping through the seal it glowed a dim blue before the room shook slightly and the bookshelf across the room moved out of the was revealing a dark passageway. After walking over to the entrance lanterns lite up revealing a spiral staircase that seemed to travel down the entire tower.

When Naruto walked through the passageway to travel down the stairs it felt like he walked through something but he just waved it off until he got to the bottom and walked through that passageway and felt the same feeling.

Once he was at his destination Naruto was able to confirm he was in an underground bunker underneath the Island itself despite being in the dark , so he was going to activate a low powered **Lightning Armor **to bring some light to the room but just as he was about to do so lights surrounding the room lit revealing what seemed to be a Vault/Lab combo. A few things stood out in this room first being the giant computer like machine with 3 large circular metal pipes that seemed to be feeding into the ground , there were scrolls on book shelves all across the room , but what really caught Naruto's attention was 2 giant glass tubes situated next to the computer with what seemed to some sort of weird chakra like energy floating in the two tubes. There was a black reddish energy , though it was dark in color it didn't give off an evil feel to it as chakra of that nature did, the energy that felt similar yet different at the same time to his very own chakra , like pure , dense power.

"_Young master go to the go over to the computer" _came the voice of Sieg breaking Naruto out of his semi-trance as he walked from the his spot in front of the stairs over to the large computer , once there Sieg spoke up again _"Take the Uzu headband and place it in the rectangular slot in the upper right hand corner" _doing as he was told Naruto removed the headband from his right bicep and placed it in the slot where a when he did a light shown from underneath as the computer came to life.

As the computers screen loaded its contents , what was shown on said screen shocked Naruto to his core.

It was his Father Minato Namikaze and Mother Kushina Uzumaki staring back at him through the screen with a smile on their faces "Hello son".

"H-h-h-how , I thought you died" stuttered out Naruto as he stared at the screen with his one visible eye widened while trying to make sense of this impossibility.

"We are a part of the true Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's conscience loaded onto the computers mainframe tasked to explain some things you that we wanted to explain ourselves" explained the artificial intelligence.

"What did you want to explain to me that I probably wouldn't know by now" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one thing would be the your sword Sieg if I recall correctly , his true purpose"

"What true purpose?"

"Do you know of the legendary Sage of six paths and the special weapon he carried?" asked the uploaded conscience of Kushina.

"Not much , only what the 9 tails has told me , he told me that it were incredibly powerful , so much so that it was capable of rivaling his own power , I believe , outside of that , not much , but what does that have to do with Sieg?" Questioned the whiskered Blonde.

"We are getting to that , you see the sage created that weaponthrough his power over Yin and Yang , a weapon that he created , made of a demonic chakra that was on par with most of the tailed beasts in terms of raw power which should have been impossible but none the less he did , When the sage was on his death bed he entrusted that demonic chakra to his third son who then entrusted them to his descendant clan , the Uzumaki clan"

"Why entrust the chakra to the Uzumaki?"

"Simple , itwas a semi sentient being but the sages son had tried multiple times to harness its power only to fail every time and he felt that it needed to be sealed away and seeing as the Uzumaki were masters in the sealing arts he entrusted them to seal it away from the world , which after he left it in his descendants hands and that is where Sieg comes into play".

"Sieg came into play a few decades ago after years of studying the energy , the clan and master Dragons came up with a joint solution by creating a sword from a special metal from the dragon realm which is special in itself then with the addition to the masters power given to the sword , in theory should have given it control over the energy but that didn't occur as they tried to have the sword absorb the demonic chakra but the Dragons chakra advanced the demonic chakra from semi sentient to fully sentient , that is where Sieg made his presents felt and transferred his consciousness to the sword and cut the absorption process , but long story short he explained that the sword wasn't ready for his power just yet and explained the sages ultimate goal was to have the energy , Sieg and the chosen wielder souls merge"

"I see that's good theory , let an descendant merge with the energies to do some good with it then then at some point the energy pass on with him"

"Exactly now place your sword in the holder so Sieg can begin the absorption" asked Naruto's blonde haired father which Naruto complied with and unsheathe his sword and placed the sword in sheathe like holder in front of the respective tube of energy and watched as Sieg began to slowly absorb the demonic chakra , which he could tell was going to take a while.

"Now while Sieg is doing that why don't you take a seat so we can finish our conversation" spoke Kushina to her son to which he complied situating himself in front if the super computer.

"Before we begin I want to ask you how your life was in the leaf before heading off to train with the Dragon masters?" asked Minato

"Honestly that was the worst time of my life , I was beat within an inch of my life on an almost daily basis , I was starved to the point that I had to dig through the garbage for food just to survive , at the age of 3 I was left to fend for myself , but worst of all would be I was almost raped when I was 5 and would have been if not JIJI" finished Naruto as he looked downcast from the memories of what happened to him in that village , when he looked back up at his parents , they looked **DOWNRIGHT PISSED**.

"Well this makes the plan so much easier , and to think that I didn't think I could hate the leaf anymore than I already did" Minato said surprisingly clam

"Hehehehe And I cant help agree Minato-kun" agreed Kushina with a dark chuckle.

"OK , what's going on and what do you mean by hate the leaf more than you already did?" questioned Naruto , confused by their words.

"Our hate of the leaf stems very deep , and its not their fake mantra of the will of fire which is an excellent ninja way to follow" answered Minato

"If that's the case then why hate the leaf?" asked Naruto still confused by his fathers words.

"Because as I just said it is fake , an old mantra the first 3 Hokages tried to have the leaf live up to until the civilians and a good portion of the shinobi populace decided to take control of the village from the shadows"

"Danzo" Growled out Naruto as his father finished speaking.

"I am afraid so , his roots are deeper than you could imagine" chimed in Kushina.

"How deep exactly?"

"He was responsible for the fall of Whirlpool , all because we refused to give up our higher level seals" spoke an emotionless Kushina as she spoke of Danzos doings.

"_I knew the fucker was dirty but this is unforgivable , I am going to deliver a fate far worse than death" _seethe Naruto in his mind.

"What was the plan you mentioned?"

"Whirlpool's Revival" stated both of his parents simply with smiles on their faces.

This got a smile from Naruto as he heard his parents answer to his question. But their answer only brought on more questions , which he was about to start firing off only for Minato to beat him to it.

"I can see you have a lot questions about the plan but before we get into the finer details we need to tell you about Whirlpool"

"Whirlpool was home to clans other than the Uzumaki , a few of them you may know of as they now reside in the Leaf , The Shihoin clan who specialize in close combat , their speed only eclipsed by one clan , they have the ability to shape shift , then there was the Busujima clan a clan made up of sword prodigies , The Haruno clan made up of talented medical ninja and finally the Namikaze clan which you know all about" Kushina finished explaining.

"Not that this isn't informative , but what does this have to do with Whirlpool's Revival?"

"A lot , Those clans are just as much a part of Uzushiogakure as the uzumaki were , so upon the destruction of Whirlpool the clans made a decision to send the clan heirs of the Busujima , Shihoin and Uzumaki clans to the leaf. The Namikaze and Haruno clans were already established in the leaf as to help them in their building , Whirlpool sent those to clans to help the leaf after the clan wars ".

"The Namikaze were tasked with taking care of the Busujima and Shihoin clan Heirs while a friend of my father from the Haruno clan took care of me until I graduated the academy" said Kushina

"Over time we noticed how most of the leaf treated us and we investigated all of the leafs dealings where we then came upon a private meeting where they were discussing how they were going to turn our clans into their personalized weapons" says Minato through grit teeth

"That's when the beginning of our plan began to take shape , especially after our first meeting with Jegan in which he informed us of a prophecy how our child would resurrect our once great nation , though we wouldn't be there to help you physically the remnants of Whirlpool made sure to have things in place that would help you out in the future".

Seeing the question in his eye of what they had in place? Minato answered the question before Naruto could even speak "you were going to require a hefty sum of money to pull off a project this big so that was something put into place between the ownership of several businesses , countless S-rank missions and inheritance from our clans your finances is taken care of"

"Another thing we took care of was give you a powerful ally in your god parents Takeda Shingen and his wife Madam Shijimi , they don't know about our plan but they do have a few things we left in their possession".

"Now I am pretty sure you know that you are required to enter the CRA being the last heir of 2 extinct clans correct?" asked the red head to which she received a nod

"_Something tells me I am probably not going to like this" _thought Naruto to himself as his father started speaking "We set up a few Fiancees of which only one is obligated and the others we only ask you try".

Minato and Kushina looked on at a shocked Naruto as he tried to compose himself , thoughts of who these women could be but the most worrisome thought was of Anko and how he would have to explain this to her. _"Great now I am going to have to explain this to Anko , something I don't think will go well" _

***sigh*** "Who are these women you set me up with?" breathe out Naruto before he asked his question , accepting the situation for what it was , besides he figured follow their wishes after seeing all the preparation they had done for him.

"Well your first Fiancee comes from an old contract between the Senju and Uzumaki had which was for me to marry the male heir of their clan Nawaki but he died during The Second Great Ninja War so that contract fell to you and Tsunade being the last of the clans" said Kushina

"Wait a minute , isn't Tsunade like 50 years old , there is no way I can be with someone that old"

"We know that , that is why I and your mother came up with a solution to reverse her age to a suitable Level" spoke Minato as scroll and vile with a glowing blue liquid were produced from a compartment below the computer.

"The scroll contains an improved version of Tsunades **Creation Rebirth Seal** , the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu , it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing great volumes of chakra , the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself did not regenerate the old cells until now , by using your potent chakra and mixing your blood with the hero's water combined with the improved Seal you can reduce her age to that of a 20 year old" explained Minato

"Why would my blood be needed?" asked Naruto at the pure geniusness his parents displayed through the solution.

"Because Tsunade is one forth Uzumaki but for some reason she never possessed the naturally high life force all Uzumaki possess so by adding your blood it will jump start her Uzumaki lineage"

"Well I am willing to give it a try since age is no longer a factor" spoke Naruto as he placed the scroll on his belt and sealed the vile onto the back of his hand.

"Now who are the other women you have set me up with?"

"Next in line is Karasuba Ichimaru , she is 3 years older than you and also the daughter of a close friend of mine , Gin Ichimaru and last surviving member of the Ichimaru clan"

"Then Sakura Haruno, She is about the same age as you and is the heir and Daughter of one of your mothers friend from the Haruno clan"

"Then there is TenTen Higarshi , half-sister of Karasuba and Heir to the forgotten clan the Higrashi clan , she is 2 years older than you.

"And the last 2 who we each selected based off of what we wanted them to do , I had my chosen fiancée for you travel to the Dragon realm with Jeagans permission under a guise as Reina her true name is Yoruichi Shihoin , I gave her the duty of showing you the love of a doting sibling once you were able to get to the dragon realm."

"So Reina was acting this whole time" asked a slightly disappointed Naruto of his mother.

"NO , Yoruichi grew up knowing that she would marry you some day but she wanted to tease you as her nature calls for but I asked her to dot on you as a peronal favor , so don't think she doesn't truly love you because before she got sent to the Dragon realm she took care of me as a small child not wanting any harm to befall you" said Kushina making Naruto regret doubting Re- Yoruichi.

"Now this one is all on your father , her name is Saeko Busujima , she is the heir to the Busujima clan , he picked her up on a mission after having found her on the way back from a mission , her mother and Father had been killed by hunter ninja hired by Danzo and she is about 5 years older than you" said Kushina as she gave Minato a light glare.

"I placed a seal on her to completely change her looks and gave her a new identity under the alias Yugao Uzuki as well as the mission of keeping you safe from the shadows"

"Ok , but why is Kaa-san glaring at you like that?"

"Because she doesn't like the fact that I asked her to watch you from the shadows and not interfere until you were ready to accept her as one of your wives. Saeko was furious as well because she wanted to be involved in your life from the moment she found out Kushina was pregnant but I had no choice , for both your sakes but her especially because there is no doubt in my mind that the leaf would have killed her if they knew her identity" Minato said the last part feeling a little down.

"And because of the prophecy if you didn't experience any hardships there was a high possibility that you wouldn't have the flare you have now which would have caused you more heartache than you could handle later on"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Tou-san , I am glad you did that" said Naruto making Minato and Kushina look at him through the screen with wide eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah , because if I didn't I would have been blinded to the truths of the world and probably would have been gullible enough to believe any and every bullshit lie anyone from the leaf told me. Then there is the fact that I would have been loyal to a village of controlling bigots who have done nothing but harm me and my family from day one but because of that I have a new dream" spoke Naruto as Minato and Kushina listened to their son speak.

"And what dream is that?" is parents asked in union

"Freedom… Freedom so that I can have true friends that won't be reprimanded for simply being nice to me , Freedom to openly love someone without having to worry about someone harming them and Freedom to have a family" Minato and Kushina had no words for how proud of this boy- no man that they produced

"And that is the principle that Whirlpool will be built on…Freedom"

"Wow , with words like that there is nothing left for us to tell you , everything you are going to need is located in our home which is in a cave in the forest of death. Now there is one more thing we need to tell you" as Minato looked on at the headband noticing the chakra starting to run out.

"No matter if you decide to continue down your destined path we know Whirlpool is in good hands" Kushina said with tear in her eye.

"Or if you decide to change course , know this…" lingered Minato

"We love you and we are proudest in the world for the man our son has become" they both said in union , at this point Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and tears just started flowing from his eyes.

"Be happy and have lots of kids to watch over" they finished as the chakra ran out and the screen went black making Naruto look down trying to compose himself.

"**I know this is difficult for you but try and follow their wishes an go be happy , that's the best thing you could do for them" **Kurama chimed in from the seal trying to ease Naruto's pain.

"_I know that but why is it the one thing I want I can never have" _

"**I know you always seem to get the short end of the stick but at least you got to meet them once and know how much they cared for you" **

Getting his bearings together Naruto stood up and walked over to where Sieg had just finished absorbing the energies _"Thanks Kurama and you are right I was fortunate to have met them so I am not going to wallow in pity" _Naruto picked up his blade and was shocked from at how much power he felt the blade radiate as he gave a few test swings before sheathing the blade in its respective sheathe.

The Rinnegan wielder made his way back to the edge of the Island where his clones had finished cremating the remains of the fallen residents of Whirlpool leaving the ashes in a large bin of which Naruto ordered two of his clones to release into the ocean.

After doing what they were told Naruto's clones disappeared in poofs of smoke. Activating his **Rinnegan** Naruto kneeled on one knee before the ocean and layed his Whirlpool headband in front of him before speaking **"BY THE BLOOD AND HERITAGE OF WHIRLPOOL , MAY THESE FALLEN RESIENTS FINALLY REST KNOWING THAT UZU WILL ONCE AGAIN RISE"**

**Authors Notes: **** Sorry to all of those who have been waiting on me but I have had a lot of personal issues show up but this story isn't dead. Now there have been a few changes in the harem that some might not like this is where my creative mind took me **

**Harem: **

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Kurenai Yuhi **

**Yugao-Saeko Busujima**

**Reina-Yoruichi Shihoin **

**Mei Terumi **

**Tsunade Senju **

**Temari**

**Karasuba Ichimaru**

**Sakura Haruno**

**TenTen Higrashi**

**I have slightly changed up the story , the energy that Sieg absorbed will demonic type of Chakra that will inspire a few attacks of choice from other series. Also I received a few Pms and Reviews of people who felt offended by the comment of cooking and gardening being girly so let me apologize and say that I would be insulting myself if it was meant as an insult as I enjoy cooking and while I am not a gardener I do enjoy the reaction of a woman when being given flowers as a symbol of affection so please don't take offence. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Dragon Chapter 6 **

Human Talking: "Hello"

Human Thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon Talking: **"Hello" **

Demon Thinking: _**"Hello" **_

Jutsu: **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction **

Currently just below the clouds traveling at an incredible rate of speed , crossing over into the Land of Fire was Naruto sprawled out on the back of Saphira with his arms behind his head looking up at the clouds. Naruto was in deep thought , replaying his parents words over and over in his mind until Saphira's tail came around and hit him right in the pit of his stomach.

***Groan* **"What the hell was that for Saphira?" coughed out Naruto while he was clutching his abdomen.

***Harumph* **Saphira just huffed in annoyance before answering Naruto's question **"I have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes but you have been ignoring me since you summoned me , now whats the matter?" **

***Sigh*** "I have found out how corrupt the leaf truly is"

"**Huh , I am confused , I thought you already had dirt on like half the council , how much more corrupt could they be?" ** asked Saphira as she turned her head back to look at Naruto who had now sat up facing her.

"A Lot More…They were more or less the reason why Whirlpool **My family is no longer here**" Naruto feeling his power slip due to his anger took a second to compose himself before continuing.

"All because those bastards wanted my family to give up our secrets and like any other clan they refused , so the leaf decides to arm 3 nations with information of their defense security all in an elaborate plan to wipe out the clans and strong arm the following generations into giving them what wanted" Naruto felt his anger returning before he let out a small chuckle

***Hehehe* **"But they underestimated the intelligence of the clans of Whirlpool and overestimated themselves thinking their plan wouldn't get found out and they are going to pay the ultimate price because of it"

"**What exactly do you plan on doing in retaliation Naruto-sama?" **

He stared out at the sky before he answered her "That I haven't completely figured out but the one thing I do know is that Whirlpool will be resurrected by **ANY MEANS NECESSARY**" just then his attention was drawn away from their conversation due to his sensing ability , he could feel the ill intent laced in the air.

"Saphira , slow down a little and slowly start to descend ,there is so much malice floating though the air I can almost taste it and that doesn't sit well with me" ordered Naruto as Saphira happily followed orders as she got the feeling that she was going to be able to see her master fight outside of a spar.

After a couple of minute of descending flight Naruto activated his **Rinnegan** in order to get a view of what was going on at ground level as they still to high to get a clear view.

Naruto saw exactly what was going on , there was a large group compiled of mostly bandits and a few ninja preparing to attack traveling Nobleman's and their samurai guards. There had been about 40 civilan level chakra signatures and 10 signatures ranging from high chunin to id jonin , Being who he is Naruto had already devised a plan on how he was going to spoil their party.

"Saphira I want you to stay at this height while I go handle these idiots" Naruto said as he stood up on Saphira's back and put on his black dragon mask before jumping off headed straight for the group. _"These idiots didn't even have enough common sense to attack from different angles but instead they in attack in one big group , this is going to be easy" _thought Naruto as he pulled out a **Hiraishin** kunai and created 4 seal less **Shadow Clones **who immediately dove though the trees in a box formation where they then landed while the original Naruto used his control over gravity and slowed his descent towards the ground to a crawl before throwing the kunai to the ground , the clones then ran through hand seals and called out **"Four Violet Flames Formation"**producing a large purple barrier made from pure purple flames , some of the trees caught fire due to touching the barrier so Naruto used **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu **to put out the flames before he landed softly in front of the Samurai with their Katana's unsheathe ready to attack.

"Whoa , calm down , I am not your enemy , I was passing through when I noticed these low lives preparing to ambush you" Said Naruto as he pointed towards the barrier.

What Naruto assumed to be the head Samurai stepped forward , he was dressed head to toe in silver armor , what made him stand out was the red markings on his helmet. "Who are you? And how do we know you aren't planning on attacking the Fire Daimyō yourself?"

"_hm so my god father is in the carriage ,thought I would be a while before I got the chance to speak with him" _

"I go by the name of Black Dragon , allow me to deal with this then I will leave , no harm no foul right?" Questioned the blonde but didn't give the Samurai a chance to reply and disappeared in a yellow flash only to reappear inside the barrier in front of the kunai leaving the Samurai and those inside the barrier dumbfounded.

Naruto stood there analyzing the bandits and the few ninja among them , they all seemed so weak in comparison to what he has been facing in the civil war going on in the hidden mist village , outside of one of the ninja he had saw they didn't look as if even count as a workout.

"Ah Aoi Rokushō , A-Ranked Missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Leaves" the blonde picked out the missing nin among the group who was pretty tall with green hair , he was wearing the standard uniform of the hidden rain village along with their headband.

"I am glad to see my reputation proceeds me" Aoi arrogantly praised himself from the mystery man recognizing him.

"Actually it isn't your reputation that proceeds you but the weapon you stole , "The Sword of the Thunder God" , its reputation is the one that proceeds because without it I doubt you would be even a B-Rank Ninja" Naruto said lamely as he and Kurama wondered why he was so high on his abilities when his everything about him in the bingo book outside of The Sword of the Thunder God was average.

"Doesn't matter what you think because with this" raising his arm and bringing The Sword of the Thunder God to life "No one can touch me".

"You know what , since you think of yourself as invincible" unsheathing his guard less black bladed sword and pointing it towards Aoi "Allow me to show you just how insignificant you are…Sword and all" as pure blue lightning completely coated the blade.

"Heh , you think just because you channeled a little chakra into your sword you can match The Sword of the Thunder God?" scoffed out Aoi at the blondes claim.

Before Naruto could reply back 3 of Aoi's companions decided to attack Naruto from 3 different fronts , but before they could even get close blood splattered everywhere as all 3 had their heads decapitated** *Squelch***

"_W-w-what , I d-didn't even see him move"_ was the collective thoughts of those who have actually trained while the bandits shared a different thought _"Kill or be killed" _though it was short live as the found that they couldn't move.

"Hey , what the hell I cant move"

"Me neither"

"What's going on?"

"Oh , that would be me , I placed a **Paralyzing Seal** on all of you so me and here can have our fun uninterrupted" Naruto walking towards Aoi who at this point was sweating bullets thinking he would be in over his head the dragon masked assailant walking towards him but his arrogance kicked in.

"_I don't care how much lightning he thinks he can produce , he cant produce enough to match up against The Sword of The Thunder God" _thought the former leaf ninja as he charged the slowly approaching Naruto with his sword overhead , once he was in striking range he swung the blade down with tremendous force only to be met by Naruto's Lightning coated blade in a powerful clash that force both of them apart due to the output electricity. Aoi charged again , wildly swinging The Sword of The Thunder God only for Naruto to gracefully dodge with bare minimal movements , only using his lightning coated Kusanagi blade to deflect a few of his attacks.

This pattern went on for a few minutes and Aoi hadn't even come close to landing a hit on Naruto and Naruto hadn't Struck Aoi , both for completely different reasons , Naruto hadn't tried to strike Aoi playing defense only and Aoi hadn't hit Naruto simply because he couldn't , every move he tried Naruto had an effortless counter move making Aoi look like an academy student.

"**Naruto stop playing with this weakling and end this already , this isn't even remotely entertaining" **came the frustrated voice of Kurama.

"_I agree with Kurama Young Master , this fight does posses an good opportunity" _Seig Voicing his opinion.

"_What do you mean?" _questioned Naruto only mildly paying attention to his opponent.

"_Well with absorption of the energy and us becoming one , I think your body can now handle 'those' techniques , so you can use these weakling scum as practice dummies so to speak" _

Ducking under a Horizontal slash before delivering a devastating jumping spinning back kick right to Aoi's mush sending him crashing two trees and imbedded in a third.

"_I love that idea , but first"_ reactivating his **Rinnegan **and holding his hand out **"Universal Pull" **ripping The Sword of The Thunder God right out of Aoi's hand "Wouldn't want this being destroyed" as he put the hilt into his cargo pocket on his right leg. 

Aoi was speechless , he was being stared at by what he believed to be a story fable , The Legendary **Rinnegan**.

"_I-Impossible , its n-not true , there just stories" _Aoi was mentally muttering to himself no longer caring about The Sword of The Thunder God as he watched the lightning disappear from the blondes blade and be sheathe.

Holding up his right gloved hand , Naruto summoned a black flame around said hand , as the seconds go by nature itself starts reacting to the power of this mysterious black flame , the earth starts to rumble and the skies darken with random lightning strikes , throwing his fist toward Aoi and his Companions Naruto Called out **"Dragon of The Darkness Flame" ** Upon release, the flames burst forth in an explosion as if having a mind of its own and thus difficult to guide once launched. After being released, the flames took the form of a giant Chinese dragon, composed entirely of black and purple flames. The dark energy then proceeds to instantly incinerate everything in its path.

When the flames from the technique ended there was nothing remaining but a crater and Ash , Naruto looked on at the destruction and his smoking hand with only slightly heavy breathing _"Finally , perfected , no damage to my hand and a significantly lower strain on my reserves" _

"_It seems that you are pleased Young Master" _

"_Very much so"_

The Samurai were flabbergasted and the Fire Daimyō's Eyes were about to pop out of his head looking at the destruction before him.

The blonde called for his clones to release the barrier and then they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Not wanting to let this destruction stand Naruto clasp his hands together and performed a jutsu not seen since the First Hokage **Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees **turning the area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out ofthe barren ground.

Naruto then deactivated his **Rinnegan **and made his way over to the wide eyed Samurai who had been surrounding the Fire Daimyō's carriage.

"If you don't mind , I would like a word with the Fire Daimyō?"

The Samurai were at a loss , they were too scared to deny him yet was to protect their Lord.

"Its fine , I would like to speak with a young man as powerful as he is myself" The Fire Daimyō stepped out of the carriage , He has small, circular eyes and dark pupil. He also wears the standard daimyō headpiece.

"Now , what is it that you wanted to speak to me about young man?"

"Daimyō-Sama , I have information regarding _'Lost' _Clans , but I am not going release said information in such a public form" said Naruto dropping the hint at _'Lost' _which the Daimyō picked up on and noticed the Whirlpool headband on tied around his right bicep.

"Fine , lets go talk in private" the Daimyō suggested leading the way towards a tree line.

"You cant go with him alone Daimyō-Sama"

"And why not?"

"He could be up to something"

"And what per say could that be? He could have killed me and my guards when took out those nasty men but he didn't" the Daimyō speaking sense "Besides , a few minutes of my time isn't going to hurt anybody" that shut up any other argument his guards had and lead to him and Naruto moving to a location where they couldn't be seen or heard.

Doing a twice over of the area to make sure the area was secure , he looked to the Daimyō who was wondering what information this man had for him?

Naruto looked the Daimyō in his eye and removed his Dragon Anbu mask and lowered his face mask , revealing his bright sapphire blue eyes and 6 whisker marks adorning his cheeks.

"M-MM-Minato?" the Daimyō was at an utter loss for words , standing before him was his best friend , who he had long since accepted his death with a few differences.

"Hehehehehe , Sorry , I am not my father"

"Naruto?"

"Yep"

"But they said you died"

"Who said I died?"

"The leaf Anbu , they showed up after the nine tailed incident to inform me and my wife that Minato and Kushina had died along with their child"

This pissed Naruto off _"Do they have to have a hand in every aspect of my life" _thought an angry Naruto about the leaf until a thought hit him.

"What did these Anbu look like?"

"like normal Anbu with the exception of 'NE' written across their masks , but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty , those are the special forces of Danzo , who happens to have had a hand in destroying the clans of Whirlpool"

"That's quite a claim , without any proof"

"Oh , I have proof but I didn't bring this up to you , to have you do anything to the leaf but to have your backing in a little plan of mine"

"Oh… and what is this plan of yours?"

Naruto at this point was searching The Fire Daimyō emotions as he answered him "I want your backing as I may come to you later on in my quest to revive Whirlpool"

"Why would you need my backing , you are the inheritor of Whirlpool through your Uzumaki lineage , so through that fact alone no one can deny you of whats rightfully yours"

"You are correct on that fact but because I am also the Nine tailed Fox Jinchuriki and there are those who would do anything to keep the Nine tails as a weapon , so as to undercut their efforts before they even get the chance I am going over everyones head to my God Father who just so happens to be The Fire Daimyō"

"I see your dilemma , and I haven't kept up my God Fatherly duties so what better way than helping my god son solve his problems" laughing a little the Fire Daimyō walked up to Naruto and looked him in the eyes "So what would you have me to do?"

"As of right now , nothing…but you know what there is something my father said he left some things in your possession in a letter he left to me , do you think I could get those?"

"Of course my boy but I don't have them on me , they are at my palace so come with me to come and get them besides you coming back with me will put a smile on my wife's face , she hasn't been the same since she learned learned of your death" remembering the state his wife was in after the news broke "She was so excited to be your God Mother and then when she heard of yours and your parents death , it broke her"

This broke Naruto's heart to hear , the fact that someone cared so much about him that it nearly mentally broke them to think that they would never get to see him.

"I am sorry but right now as I have quite a few things on my plate but I promise to come by in the next few weeks" spoke the blonde feeling a little bad for not being able to put a smile on his God Mothers face just yet.

Seeing this Naruto's newly recognized God Father pulled him in for a fatherly hug "Don't worry about my boy , how about this , I'll keep this little tid bit from her so when you do show up its you who puts that spark back in her life" Naruto responded in kind by hugging him back and agreeing to his suggestion.

"But I must warn you that when my wife sees you she may just squeeze the life out of you" mentally laughing at what he knew his wife was going to do to their poor God Son.

"I am not that breakable"

"You don't understand , my wife has nearly killed her cat countless times due to her habit of squeezing the life out of things when she is happy and the happier she is the harder she squeezes" the Fire Daimyō tried to explain to Naruto which he scoffed at "I am positive that I am more durable than a cat"

"It's your funeral , I'll see you in a few weeks then right?"

"Absolutely" Naruto replied back as he watched his God Father head back towards his Guarded carriage , while he did that he pulled up his face mask and put his Dragon Anbu mask , once he was in the safety of his Samurai Guards Naruto snapped his fingers and jumped from tree to tree before he channeled a large amount of chakra into his legs and jumped out of the tree line where Saphira then swooped in under him for him to land on her back.

"**Naruto-Sama , That was amazing you finally mastered the technique"** Saphira exclaimed , excited that she got to see the young master fight.

"I wouldn't say mastered , it could still use some tweaking but enough about that I need you to floor it , that took a little too much time"

"**No problem just hang on" **Saphira called out as she took off at almost the speed of sound headed towards their destination The Village Hidden in The Sand.

**A Few Hours Later**

After a few Hours of flying at unheard of speeds Naruto arrived at their destination , The Village Hidden in The Sand , located in The Land of Wind. Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to the Sand village. The Sand village itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay or stucco, which would help to keep the buildings cool.

Naruto and Saphira were a few miles above the village hovering due to Saphira's exhaustion and Naruto's plan to sneak into the village "I know you are tired girl , go home and get a good rest I'll probably be here for a few days before I summon you again" Naruto said while rubbing Saphiras back as she panted.

"**Ok *pant* Naruto*pant* -Sama" **Saphira then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to start plummeting towards the ground but having The **Rinnegan **has its perks , activating it he used its control over gravity and slowed his descent until he harmlessly landed in a back ally , during his descent Naruto pulled up his hood and activated his invisibility seal and his seal which completely masks his chakra.

After traveling through the alley ways for a few minutes he saw a full body Sand Cloak hanging from a clothes wire which he took and put on so he could get a hotel room for the night without looking to suspicious while also putting his Dragon Anbu mask away leaving only his face mask.

Finding a Nice hotel called Sands Sauna , Naruto bought a Suite for a few days with the money Yoruichi gave him. Yoruichi had given him a Scroll containing $2,200,000 Yen **(I will generally round up the yen coversions)**

The Suite Naruto bought wasn't as nice as his room back in the Dragon Realm but it was nice none the less , it was a fairly large room , nice king size bed , beautiful furniture and a beautiful bathroom.

When Naruto had arrived to the room the first thing he did was place security and chakra suppression seals all over the room. After securing the room Naruto laid his sword and gear on the bed and threw his clothes in a chair in the corner leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Naruto had a body fit for a god , a perfect six pack , he was lean with muscles in all the right places and stood at a respectable 5 foot 9 inches.

Hopping in the shower Naruto washing his hair trying to get the sand from the dessert and the blood from his battle out of it with some shampoo. _"Man , thisw dried blood is really hard to get out , I wish Nee-chan were here to do this for me" _

"**Hey Naruto , what do you plan on doing about Shukaku's container?" **

"_From Ranges reports Shukaku's containers name is Gaara ,I want to meet with Range tomorrow to see everything he knows about the kid and do a little surveillance before I make my move" _

Having finished his shower and put on a fresh pair of boxers and walked into the room to lay down only for an energy shockwave to blast him back slightly , when he looked up he saw Sieg floating above the bed glowing with stream of light attached to his own chest.

"Sieg , Whats going on?"

"_Y-Young Master , d-due to this new energy , m-my body is going through a metamorphosis as b-binding myself t-to you" _

The sword was at that moment encased in an orb of light preparing to send out more shockwaves but Naruto acted quickly and encased the sword and himslf in an enhanced barrier.

After a few minutes the light died down and Naruto released the barrier around the sword and himself revealing the new changes , Seig had merged his and Naruto's soul into one and had taken on a few new changes. The Sword had a long black blade with a silver edge to . Inscribed into the blade were the elements , Wind , Water , Fire and Lightning.

Naruto grabbed Sieg out of the air as he inspected the new changes.

"Sieg , how do you feel?"

"_Great , my power has merged with the demonic energy , I know this power will be of great use to you young master , try to get some rest as I'll be feeding information of how to use my new abilities to you while you sleep" _

Naruto couldn't disagree because he just feel the power rolling off the sword in waves.

"Good idea , lets get some rest , between everything that has happened today , I am kind of tired" Naruto climbed in the bed laying his new sword down on the other side of the bed before letting sleep take over.

**The Next Morning 6AM **

Having woken up from a good nights rest , Naruto wanted to go through his normal training routine but couldn't due not wanting to look to suspicious so he opted for 1,000 push-ups , sit-ups and squats.

After his small workout he got dressed in his usual attire , Black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots , his utility belt containing his weapons pouch , multiple scrolls and his new and improved sword hanging from a short chain on his right hip , a black muscle shirt with his face mask pulled up , Black leather hooded long sleeved ankle length coat , his arm guards and black gloves with silver plated knuckles and plate on the back of the glove with the kanji for Dragon.

Naruto opted to tie his hair in a high pony tail to keep his hair from flying all about from sandstorms , also putting his Dragon Anbu mask on his left hip before throwing on the cloak he stole yesterday.

Naruto arrived at a small Café just a little ways away from the hotel and decided to get a table and have breakfast. Having been greeted by a hostess and shown a table a waiter came and asked to take his order.

"Good Morning sir , I'll be your waiter this morning ,may I take your order"

"Yes , may I have 2 French Toast , 2 eggs scrambled , 4 sausage and 4 bacon strips with a large orange juice" finished ordering , Naruto handed the waiter his menu.

"I'll be right back with your orange juice and your meal should be out in a few minutes" bowing light to his customer , the waiter took his leave.

"**So , when are you going to find Range so we deal with Shukaku?" **

"_You're up early , Hmm as soon as I finish eating , I can sense him not to far from here" _as Naruto carried on his conversation with Kurama the waiter had brought out his meal and drink , then left him to his devises.

A few minutes later after Naruto had finished eating his breakfast he walked up to the hostess to pay for his meal.

""Sir your total comes to 2364 yen"

Handing her 3000 yen "Keep the change" the blonde left the Café.

**The Village Hidden in The Sand Ninja Academy **

Having used a **Body Flicker **Naruto appeared out in the back of the Sand Villages Ninja Academy , where he found Range who was initially shocked that someone had found him until he realized who it was.

"**W-w-who…Naruto-Sama?" **

"Nice to see you to Range"

Range was an white 4 legged Wind Dragon about the size of a large puppy with 2 large wings on his back.

"**What are you doing here Naruto-Sama? I thought you were supposed to be handling the situation in the Mist Village" **

"I was but the situation at the moment is stalled so I want to address the situation with Shukaku and to do that I am going to need all the information you have on Gaara".

Range and Naruto moved atop the Academy under Naruto's **Invisibility Seal** to go unnoticed while Range gave him the rundown.

"**Gaara is the third, and youngest child of the Fourth Kazekage and Karura, also the younger brother of Temari and Kankurō. Prior to Gaara's birth, his father had Lady Chiyo seal Shukaku within him, in the hopes that he would become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure as he was the only one of the Kazekage's three children to be compatible with the beast. Gaara was born premature and was therefore an unusually small and frail infant. Before she died, Karura passionately held her son, vowing to always protect him. Gaara was trained in ninjutsu by his father, but raised mainly by his maternal uncle, Yashamaru. As a child, Gaara made many attempts to connect to the people of Sunagakure, all of whom feared him because of his connection with the sand spirit, Shukaku. Seeing him only as the monster he contained, it seemed for a time Yashamaru was the only person who truly cared at all about Gaara. When Gaara unintentionally hurt others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by the beast, Yashamaru alone understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. The Sunagakure Council, however, considered Gaara's frequent attacks a serious threat to the village. Disappointed in the turn of events, Gaara's father decided to test his son by having Yashamaru attack Gaara both physically and psychologically in an attempt to see if Gaara could gain control over Shukaku. Yashamaru revealed to Gaara that his mother had never loved him, and tried to assassinate him, only to be fatally wounded by Gaara before the boy realised whom he had attacked.** **Although Gaara initially tried to consider Yashamaru's attack ordered by his father, Yashamaru lied to him and said he had willingly accepted the mission to kill Gaara. He also revealed that he had never truly loved Gaara, and told him that killing him would avenge the death of his sister, who had named him Gaara after the phrase "a self-loving carnage" , as a sign of her intense hatred for Suna rather than her love for Gaara. In a last-ditch effort to kill Gaara, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking his nephew to "please die". Using his sand, Gaara managed to survive the blast, but he lost the only person he had thought cared for him, not knowing the truth behind Yashamaru's actions. Gaara then used his sand to etch the kanji for "love" onto the left side of his forehead. Overwhelmed, Gaara lost control and transformed into Shukaku, and rampaged around the village before his father managed to stop him using his Gold Dust.** **After the traumatic experience of losing his uncle and being told nobody had ever loved him, Gaara became an aloof and cruel person who obsessively killed people in an attempt to prove his own existence, and to obtain recognition from the village. He gave up any and all desire for friendship. Seeing that Gaara was unable to cope with the loss of his mother's affection, the Kazekage deemed him a failure and arranged several assassination attempts on his son, which only made Gaara detest his father more. In time, Gaara's new ideology allowed better control over Shukaku. Appreciating this, his father cancelled all assassination orders, and revived the idea of someday using Gaara as the ultimate weapon for the village."**

"**Now in terms of Gaara's relationship with Shukaku , something is off , Shukaku deprives the child of sleep , makes him refer to him as mother and has him convinced that he needs to kill in order to prove his existence" **

By the time Range had finished his report to Naruto the Academy had started , Naruto had immediately recognized Gaara , Gaara is a little shorter than the average males of his age, due to the fact that he was born prematurely. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair with a striking resemblance to his father. He also has pale blue-green eyes. Gaara has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead, having it since Yashamaru's betrayal. Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand.

Naruto had felt for Gaara , not out of pity but because he knew almost exactly what it was like to go through what Gaara went through.

Behind Gaara was his two older siblings Temari and Kankuro .

Kankurō wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. His outfit is derived from traditional bunraku puppeteer costumes; bunraku puppeteers usually wear black outfits and hoods so as not to distract from their puppets. Kankurō sports a triangular face-paint design. He also wears gloves and carries his puppets on his back.

With Temari it was hard for Naruto to not notice the Young teenage girls budding assets , which were visible beneath her black kimono. She was a few years older than him and he could see she was growing rather well , her breasts were low C-cup , but since she was still young and yet out of puberty she was rather impressive. Her body was lithe and toned , letting him know she took care to keep herself in shape , with a narrow waist that tampered off into flared hips and strong looking toned thighs. She was a nice combination of strength and feminine beauty. Her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails only added to her beauty.

"**You might want to stop saring at her like that because unless you have forgotten , you still have some explaining to do to your mate Anko was it… And I don't think adding another mate willingly will be conducive to your argument" **Kurama interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"_Just because I appreciate the female form doesn't mean I am trying to add her as a mate , remember I am still very much a teenager" _

Kurama just snorted at Naruto and went back to listening to his and Ranges conversation.

"How is Gaara's relationship with his siblings?"

"**Not that good , they fear him but they love their brother very much so they try to intervene whenever they can to try and keep him as sane as possible." **Range explained to Naruto.

"I have enough information , I know today is the day you are supposed to check in with 'Reina' so go ahead and do that while I handle things here"

"**Ok , Naruto-sama , I'll see you later" **Range crawled out of Naruto's cloak and preceded to disappear in a puff of smoke.

For the next few hours Naruto watched Gaara and his siblings as he waited for an opportunity to approach Gaara without being caught by the Sand Anbu. As the day came to an end , all the Ninja in training went home except 3 , Gaara and his siblings , Gaara was training with his sand in the training field while his siblings looked on.

"Hey , Gaara , I am going to take Kankuro with me so I can do some shopping for dinner tonight , we will be back in a few" Temari tried at every turn to better the three siblings relationship even if she was scared of Gaara but it was for naught as wasn't willing to meet them halfway.

Naruto watched the 2 siblings leave and prepared to approach Gaara until two individuals wearing standard Sand village ninja attire **Body Flicker **into the area , Seeing this , Naruto immediately knew they were up to no good after having felt their malice towards the auburn haired teen.

"_I'll let this play out before I step in"_

The Sand ninja rushed towards Gaara , one of them running through hand seals calling out **Wind Style: Air Bullets **This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed , Gaara stood there unimpressed as his sand rose up to defend against the attack only to be dispersed for a split second which was what they were aiming for as with perfect timing the second assailant threw 2 seal tags.

The tags might have been moving at incredible speeds to normal people but in Naruto's eyes it looked as if walk alongside them _"A __**Demonic Sealing Tag **__and a __**Conscience Sealing Tag**__ , hm , so they are trying to seal off Shukaku's influence and knock him out at the same time"_

When the sealing tags hit Gaara his body glowed a faint blue before he dropped like a sack of bricks when that occurred the ninja pulled out short swords as they charged the downed Jinchuuriki.

"_OH , NO YOU DON'T" _Naruto mentally screamed as he ripped off his cloak , deactivated his **Invisibility Seal** he unsheathe Siegs new formand disappeared in a **Flash Step** only to reappear in front of Gaara's downed body , Naruto raised his left hand with his index finger extended **"Lightning Style: White Lightning"** as a concentrated bolt of lightning shot out of his finger piercing one of the Sand ninja's heart killing him instantly. The other ninja was still in pursuit going for a diagonal slash with his short sword at Naruto who casually blocked his attack with his sword in reverse grip , he then did a sweeping kick , taking the ninja off his feet , in a swift motion Naruto was standing above him with his pointer finger directly in his face **"Lightning Style: White Lightning" **another concentrated bolt of lightning shot the ninja right between the eyes , ending his life.

Having dealt with the assailants Naruto tured his attention to the un-conscience Gaara , studying his momentary condition.

"_These seals are mid-level at best , so he might be out for 2 hours at best , more than enough time to.." _Naruto's thoughts were cut off by two different voices.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY BROTHER" When Naruto turned around he saw Gaara's siblings standing across the field looking prepared to attack , to avoid any unnecessary attention created 2 seal less **Shadow Clones** who **Body Flickered **behind the siblings with kunai held to their throats.

"Shhhh , I am not here to hurt your brother" The original Naruto pointing towards the two dead ninja "Those two over there were assassins probably sent here to kill Gaara , until I killed them that is" Temari and Kankuro looked at the 2 lifeless bodies , they had witnessed on occasion the assassination attempt on their brothers life never having to get involved themselves as Gaara's protective sand always killed the assailants before they ever got to close.

"Well what is it that you want with Gaara?" asked Kankuro

"I want to help him , I have heard of Gaara's problems with Shukaku , lets move this to a new location and if I harm Gaara then you can kill me how about that?"

"Fine" answered Temari who felt compelled to answer that way for a few reasons , the kunai at her neck , the fact it felt like this man was telling the truth and if there was a possibility to help her brother , she wanted to take it.

"What , Temari , you cant seriously trust him?"

"I never said I trust him , I just see an opportunity to help Gaara and plan on taking it" which made Kankuro conflicted as he too wanted to help his brother but didn't know if he could trust blonde haired man before him.

"How about this , we change locations and you watch me as I help Gaara and if I harm Gaara in any way then you are there to stop me , Deal?"

The 2 siblings looked at each other then looked at Naruto "Deal"

Naruto's clones removed the kunai from their neck while the original Naruto slung Gaara over his shoulder , the clones placed a hand on Kankuro and Temari's shoulder as they all disappeared in a **Whirlwind Body Flicker**

**Naruto's Hotel **

The group of ninja arrived in Naruto's Hotel room via **Whirlwind Body Flicker **, Kankuro and Temari stood back near a desk in the room with the 2 **Shadow Clones** still standing behind them while Naruto had stripped Gaara of his gourd and upper bodies clothing.

"So , how do you plan on helping Gaara?" asked Temari of Naruto while he narrowed his eyes at the pitiful seal holding Shukaku.

"Well I fix this shitty seal , I mean seriously , who uses a storage seal to contain a biju?"

The siblings wanted to defend Lady Chiho as she was the closest thing to a seal master they had and she tried her best to put together an adequate seal though her best wasn't good enough. Creating 2 more seal less **Shadow Clones **Having one go over to the desk and start preparing his ink while the other sat Gaara up in the lotus positon.

The original Naruto started to strip himself of some of his gear and clothes , such as his armguards , coat and shirt leaving upper body bare naked. Naruto stood there looking like he had been chiseled out of marble with his perfect wash board 6-pack , his whisker marks had only added to his handsome angular face , long sun-kissed blonde hair and sharp sapphire eyes.

Kankuro and Temari had been watching him with completely different thoughts. _"I-I think I just came , I need a change of panties"_ with a blush on her face whileKankuro noticing his sister staring at Naruto had one thought _"Pretty boy bastard , my sister has to be one of the most ice cold women when it comes to the looks of men and for her to have a reaction like that , from her , dude has to have pussy chasing him down the street , maybe that why he wears that mask"_

"Ok, you two Im going to enter Gaara's mind scape , so I need you to try and be as quite as possible as this requires my maximum concentration"

"Why do you need to enter his mind scape? Aren't you suppose to be fixing his seal?" asked Temari until her brother chimed in "What is a mind scape anyway?" Temari just slapped her forehead at how stupid her brother was sometimes.

"A mind scape is a sub conscience that everyone has but is more advanced in the cases of Jinchuuriki as that is where the biju are generally held when they meet there jailor"

"How do you know all of that?"

Channeling a little chakra Naruto's seal on his abs appeared "Because I happen to be one" They were both left speechless , they didn't know how to feel , weather to be worried about their brother being killed for his biju or to reassured that a Jinchuuriki wouldn't harm one of their own.

Naruto saw and felt their thoughts and emotions but decided that instead of giving them meaningless words that actions spoke louder. Climbing in the bed Naruto sat across from Gaara in the same lotus position as Gaara , he placed a hand on top of Gaara's head , activating his **Rinnegan **Naruto dove into Gaara's mind.

**Gaara's Mind Scape**

Gaara's mind scape looked like one of the smallest prisons Naruto had ever seen , not that he had been in one , but small none the less.

Hearing some mumbling going on Naruto walks a few yards where he comes upon the two beings he needed to see Gaara and Shukaku. The huge biju was on all fours staring intently at Gaara who was mumbling _"Yes mother"_ repeatedly.

"SHUKAKU , Step away from Gaara… **NOW**" Naruto emphasized with his **Rinnegan **blazing while leaking killer intent. Naruto may want to help Shukaku as well as Gaara but it pissed him off to see Shukaku mentally torturing the boy as he was.

"**Who the hell are y.. Father?" **The sight of the Rinnegan shocked the one tailed beast , so much so his chakra flared and he roared out in pain **"Arrrrrrr"** cluthing his head.

Naruto **Flash Stepped **between Gaara and Shukaku and called out **"All Mighty Push" **blasting Shukaku back with an invisible force a few dozen yards. 

"Gaara are you ok?"

Gaara stood there hands on his head whispering _"No , if I don't listen he will kill me ,no one loves me , Im not worthy enough to call myself human , I am a demon" _Gaara cried to himself.

"_Shukaku has really done a number on his sanity" _thought Naruto as cal him down while the screams of shukaku continued to scare the preteen.

"Gaara that's not true , your brother and sister love you , don't listen to Shukaku , you are not a demon"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW , ALL THEY TRY TO DO IS KILL ME"

"I know , I know because I am the same" Naruto replied back pointing towards the seal on his stomach.

"W-were the same?"

"Yes , Gaara , we are the same" Nauto looked into Gaara eyes and saw hope , hope that someone who could understand him would finally be able to help him.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder getting Gaara to look him in the eye "Gaara , you have people who love you" Gaara's eyes widened , the one time he thought he felt love , he was betrayed.

"Who?"

"Your brother and sister , they may fear what you contain but they don't fear you and they truly do love you"

"But father and mother said.."

"Forget what those assholes said , I am going to help you with Skukaku and you will have a family" Naruto said surprising Gaara , the fact that someone was willing to go against the 2 most powerful beings he knew "Why do you go so far for me , you don't even know me"

"Because , my tailed beast has been my brother in all but blood and he wants all his brothers and sisters to be safe , we Jinchuuriki may not be blood related but we are all family" Naruto wrapped Gaara in a hug which broke the dam as Gaara started to bawl. Sensing Shukaku gearing up behind him , he spoke to Gaara once more "Sleep Gaara , Shukaku won't hurt you , I'll make sure of it"

"Hai , Nii-san" with that he fell asleep in Naruto's arms , laying Gaara down so he could get the rest he deserved Naruto then stood before Shukaku

"**hahahahahahah" **Shukaku was laughing like a maniac as his chakra fluctuated , Naruto watching this saw something weird , Shukaku had 3 different chakra signatures , his own as well as 2 foreign.

"_Maybe that's whats driving him crazy , well its my best theory right now so lets remove those chakras and see what happens" _

Jumping into Shukaku's face Naruto fire another invisible force knocking Shukau on his back **"All Might Push" **landing on Shukaku's chest , the Rinnegan wielder and tailed beast were eye to eye.

Naruto used his **Rinnegan **to subdue the beast enough to where he wasn't moving , stretching his hands out toward Shukaku his hands emitted a faint blue while his eye glowed a deep metallic purple **"Human Path: Absorption Soul Technique" **touching his hands to Shukaku before throwing them to the side ripping what had been affecting him out of his body. When Naruto had finished he had 2 orbs , a green and purple , the purple had felt sort of sinister while he felt a calming nature about the green one.

"Hey , Hey Wake up" Naruto was waving his hand and snapping his fingers trying to get the tailed beast to wake up.

"**Ughhhh" **Shukaku sat up which made Naruto jump to the side so he wouldn't fall off , as Shukaku sat up a realization hit him **"Its gone , its finally gone , yahoooo" **the tailed beast started dancing to himself completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was still standing there.

"_**I told you my brother was crazy" **_

"_you did but I didn't think you meant retarded"_

"Oi , Shukaku , I believe I have some questions for you" Naruto stated bringing Shukaku out of happy dance.

"**F-Father?"**

"Um , no"

"**How do you have Fathers eyes you puny human?" **

"Its called a bloodline but that enough about my eyes what are these that I that ripped out of you?" gestured Naruto by holding up the 2 orbs.

"**They are chakra consciences , the purple one belonged to Bunpuku , my first jinchuuriki"** shukaku spat out **"And the green one belongs to Karura , the childs mother" **

"How did they end up inside you though?"

"**Well Bunpuku had been locked in a prison cell for being a Jinchuuriki and it drove him crazy , so to get revenge he decided to seal a part of himself in me to drive me crazy therefore getting a little revenge on the Sand and Karura meant for that merge with Gaara , a way to protect him even in death" **Hearing the explanation Naruto walked over to Gaara and put the orb onto his chest where it then sunk in and Gaara;s body glowed a dim green before fading "Now your true mother is with you" Naruto then crushed the purple orb in his hand destroying it.

"Now since there is nothing driving you crazy anymore , will you leave Gaara alone now?"

"**Hell no , this place is worse than any prison , it alone is enough to drive me crazy , until my suffering is over his will continue" **

"I cant let you do that , I can fix the seal to a point where it would be just as good as the outside world , would that be enough to calm you down?"

"**If it is that good then I'll leave the child alone" **

"Ok , im going to release the seal when that happens make sure you stay contained in his body if you don't he will die and if he dies…** Im coming for you**" Naruto said darkly to which Shukaku nodded vigorously as Naruto's form disappeared.

**Back in Naruto's Hotel room**

Naruto had come out of his trance only after a few minutes had passed , getting up he walked over to the desk and grabbed his sealing supplies before laying Gaara on his back.

Naruto and a clone he had prepped began their operation , the clone ran through a few hand seals shouting **"Kai" **which destroyed the seal on Gaara's abdomen then the original started drawing complex symbols with not only precision and grace but also speed , he finished his strokes in a matter of seconds and flew through hands seals **"Four Symbols Seal" **when he did that the dim chakra around Gaara disappeared.

"There , this new seal will prevent Shukaku from having any control over Gaara and allow him peace of mind" Naruto said walking over to where his clothes were and putting them back on much to Temari's displeasure though she had more things to worry about.

"Now you 2 have some work to do , Gaara was mentally scared by Shukaku , so from now on you need to show Gaara your affection for him" Naruto explained to them but they seemed a little reluctant due to the fear Gaara had instilled in them.

"Listen , I can read you like an open book and see you are still scared of him but know this Gaara loves you 2 and had no choice but to do the things he did due to Shukaku forcing him" the 2 listen until Kankuro spoke up.

"How do we know the one tails doesn't want to kill us still?"

"Shukaku isn't really to blame as not only that seal would be enough to drive anyone crazy but there were 2 Chakra consciences sealed inside of him which really drove him off the deep end , one of them being Bunpuku" this made their eyes widen , they had heard stories of how during his imprisonment he had lost his sanity.

"There was also your mother Karura's Chakra , she left a part of herself with Gaara to always protect him , that's part of Gaara's defensive sand comes from" Naruto said watching this revelation sink in "So with your mother protecting hi do you believe you have any reason to fear your brother even with Shukaku still inside him?"

"No , Mother would never allow anything to happen to us" said temari as she hesitantly reached her hand towards Gaara's head to stroke his hair , when her hand made contact she smiled at the thought of finally being able to be a good older sister to him. This action woke Gaara up which made Temari flinch as she didn't know what his reaction would be , Gaara sat up in bed seeing his siblings and a man who had saved his sanity standing around him.

Naruto was the first to speak "How do you feel?"

"Fine , actually more than fine , the voice is finally gone , you helped me when no one else could or would and for that I thank you Nii-san"

Temari and Kankuro were flabbergasted at the familiarity Gaara was showing someone he just met.

"No need for that , as I already told you we Jinchuuriki are family in all but blood and family always help each other" Naruto finished by patting Gaara's shoulder during their moment the blonde noticed the guilty looks on the siblings faces from his words but before Naruto could say anything Gaara addressed them "Temari-nee-san , Kankuro , I want to apologize for how I have treated you and I want to change that , I want us to a real family if you can forgive me for the things that I have done" Temari leapt at her brother hugging him into her breasts while Kankuro moved to pat his little brother on his head.

"_**That's a good thing you have done for them" **_

"_I am just glad that I was able to help him before any permanent damage to his psyche was done , now he can have what we all strive for" _

Finishing his mental conversation with Kurama Naruto noticed how tired Gaara was and that the **Demonic Suppression Seal **was wearing off as his sand was starting to react over in the corner.

"Why don't you get Gaara home so he can actually rest" Naruto told to Temari who turned her head to him and nodded her head in agreement. Naruto saw that probably had a few questions for him and spoke up again "Go home and get some rest and I'll meet you tomorrow so we can talk"

Gaara got dressed and left with his siblings when the three of them left a plume of smoke emitted from the center of the room , when it cleared it was revealed to be Range.

"Back already?"

"**Yes and I have a message for you from Jegan-sama , he wants you to visit before you go back to the Leaf , he says you have some things to talk about" **

"No problem , I was planning to anyway , Well I am kind of tired , are you going to be staying with me Range?"

"**No I am going to inform Jegan-sama of your intentions and then do some more scouting , but thank you for your offer , have a nice night Naruto-sama" **With that Range disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**End **

**Arthurs Notes: ****I say thank you for those and they know who they are who send me nothing but love , now I made an error in the Harem in the last Chapter as I uploaded the wrong one and has been fixed. Mei will have a little twist some of you may like. Read , Review and No Flames. **

**P.S at some point I will put up a chapter containing links to what characters I cant describe well enough look like as for some reason the links wont work on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black Dragon Chapter 7 **

Human Talking: "Hello"

Human Thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon Talking: **"Hello" **

Demon Thinking: _**"Hello" **_

Jutsu: **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu **

**Disclaimer: ****I Do Not Own Anything in This Fanfiction**

It was 7am and Naruto had just finished his reduced morning routine and was now meditating in his room until Kurama chimed in.

"**How long are we going to be in this village Naruto?" **

"_Not much longer , in fact after I meet with Gaara we will be leaving today , which I need to be leaving for now" _Naruto spoke to Kurama through their mental link as he had all of his things from his clothes to his gear. After he double checked he went down to the lobby and paid for his room for his stay there which came to 179,182Yen , Naruto paid in cash and left via **Body Flicker**.

Arriving atop the Sand Village Academy's roof moments latter where he then spots a familiar mop of auburn hair sitting under a tree by himself , checking the area he makes sure that there is no one around before approaching.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked the Jinchuuriki who's head wheeled around to see Naruto standing next to him with his arms crossed "Nii-san?"

"If that's what you want to call me but I would prefer for you to call me by my name" Naruto said smiling from underneath his face mask.

"Come to think of it I didn't get your name" Gaara stated as he thought back.

"I'll give it to you on the condition you don't tell anyone about me outside of your siblings and hold them to that promise as well , deal?" to which Gaara nodded

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Gaara's eyes widened at the double last name , they were 2 of the most feared clans throughout the Elemental Nations , it wasn't the fact that he was from those clans , it was the fact that they were thought to both be extinct.

"Why don't you skip the Academy and go get some breakfast with me , my Treat?" Naruto asked Gaara who agreed with no hesitation. Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's Shoulder which surprised Gaara as his sand didn't react as it usually did , attacking anyone who tried to touch him , they both disappeared in a **Whirlwind Body Flicker. **

Moments later the two of them appeared in the shopping district "So , What do you want to eat?" the blonde asked his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Doesn't really matter , I'll eat anything"

"No , that's not what I asked you , I asked what YOU want to eat?" Naruto emphasized by crossing his arms. Gaara seeing he was going to be pushy about this pointed to a small café , when Naruto saw it they walked into to café.

"Welcome , how man.." the middle age waitress was cut off when she noticed Gaara and Naruto seeing this made sure that this wasn't going to be a problem "Excuse me but he is with me and I hope you don't have a problem with that and treat him as you would any customer" the blonde said with narrowed eyes to which she tried to cover her tracks "No , I was just surprised to see one the Kazekage's children here is all"

"Let me show you to your seats" She said while grabbing two menu's before directing them towards a table. "Anything to drink while you think of your orders?"

"I'll have Tea"

"Me too"

"I'll be back with your Tea and to take your orders in a minute" the aged woman walks away while Naruto and Gaara look over their menu's , when she returns a few minutes later she comes with a pot of hot green tea that she sets down in the middle of the table after filling up 2 cups.

"Are you 2 ready to order now?"

"Yes , Gaara you go first" the blonde gestured to Gaara.

"Um , I'll have Miso Soup , a side of rice and the grilled Salmon"

"I'll have the same" Naruto ordered before handing the waitress his menu and Gaara doing the same , once she was gone Naruto looked at Gaara "I know there are some things that you wanted to ask me , I'm all ears"

"Well , l vaguely remember you saying 'my mother would always be with me' , what did you mean by that?"

"Hm , well it seems your mother in a last ditch effort to always be able to protect you left a part of herself in the form of your sand but because of that faulty seal her gift ended up in Shukaku but I corrected it and it is now in your soul possession" This shocked Gaara , for years he has had to listen to his father and other tell him no one loved him , so to find out his Mother loved him so much she wanted to protect him , even in death.

Naruto saw and felt the multitude of emotions running through Gaara's mind "I know exactly how you feel right now , there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about but not here , so lets move somewhere private after our meal" Naruto said as he pointed towards the oncoming waitress to which Gaara just nodded as the two prepared to eat their food.

After 15 minutes of silent eating Naruto waved over the Waitress and asked for the check which she brought over a bill of 4000Yen , to which Naruto paid and and left a 500Yen tip before he and Gaara left the restaurant.

A few minutes later Naruto and Gaara had arrived back atop the academy roof , which Naruto viewed as the safest place away from prying eyes and ears.

"Now Gaara , I want you to let this sink in… You have those that care for you , your brother and sister both care for you , your mother loved you more than she did her own life , so don't let anyone tell you any different , I don't care who they are" spoke Naruto as he looked Gaara directly in the eye watching his words sink in.

Walking a little closer to him Naruto put his hand on his shoulder "I know it can be hard to believe after everything your 'Father' and this village has put you through but remember your mother will always be in here" said the blonde as he poked Gaara in the heart "And there" referring to Gaara's sand.

"And lets not forget me , even if the whole world turns against you I will still be your friend and brother"

"I still don't get it , how can you or anyone else care this much"

"That's a question that cant be answered in words , all I can do is tell you to keep open mind and allow your family to show the answer"

"Nii-san , I have an off topic question , I feel that you didn't come here for the sole reason of helping me" Naruto looked surprised yet amused that he see a secondary motive.

"You are right in you aren't the only reason I came , I came to not only help you with your situation but to prevent but to the sand wasn't a threat to me"

"Why would they be a threat to you?"

"That's something I'll go into details with you later but I simply just need to know who my enemies are" Gaara understood what Naruto was trying to say _"Keep my friends close and my enemies closer , huh?"_

"So , what do you plan on doing now Nii-san?"

"Well , I'm preparing to leave , I have prior engagements and needed to make sure we talked before my departure" Naruto turned around to look over the edge of the roof.

"Remember what I said keep your mind open and ignore everything your father says" Naruto channeled a little chakra preparing to leave until a last thought hit him "OH , and try to find to some kind of mutual ground with Shukaku , believe me , a bond with your tailed beast is a truly special one , so think about it" Gaara just nodded as Naruto disappeared in a **Whirlwind Body Flicker **

Moments later Naruto appeared in a back ally way in a gust of wind , usin his senses to check the area of any unwanted guests , Naruto unsheathes his sword and holds it strait out in front of him as a purple portal appeared and as he walked through , both he and the portal disappeared.

**Dragon Realm**

Naruto just walked out of the portal as it disappeared behind him while putting Seig back in his sheathe. Looking around , drinking in the place that's been his home for years , high up in the mountains , overlooking a large lake and city made of marble and stone with dragons gracing the sky "Home Sweet Home"

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash via his **"Flying Thunder God Jutsu"** and appeared in his room. Once he arrived at his room he saw no one was there until he noticed the Chinese water dragon Bis flying strait at him **"Naruto-samaaa" **the water dragon screamed as he plowed into Naruto's chest.

"Hehehehe missed you to" chuckled Naruto as the dragon wrapped himself around Naruto's neck.

"**What are you doing here Naruto-sama , I thought you were in the Mist village?" **

"I was but I hit a little snag in the road , so I have a little free time and heard Jegan wanted to talk to me"

"**Oh , would you like for me to inform him of your being here?" **

"No , but you can tell me where Nee-chan is"

"**She's out tending to your garden , do you want me to go and get her?"**

"Yes , I want to talk to her after a shower , so if you would let her know I am here I would appreciate it" the blonde told the dragon who followed his request and flew out the open window in search of 'Reina'.

While Bis was informing 'Reina' of his return , Naruto had gone into his closet and gotten some fresh clothes to change into after his shower. Hopping in the shower under the warm water cleansing himself of the sand that had gotten in places he didn't even think possible then moving on to watching his hair which was caked full of it , it took him almost 15minutes to get all that sand out of his hair. After having finished his shower and changed into his clothes that consisted of a pair of boxers and a pair of athletic shorts leaving his upper body bare , as he went to grab the blow dryer he sensed 'Reina' right outside the door of the bathroom.

"Come in"

When the door opened it revealed 'Reina' , the green haired beauty dressed in a beautiful red dress which clung to her body just the right way.

"Want to help me dry my hair like usual , Nee-chan?" Naruto asked of the woman who Naruto had noticed she had a range of thoughts going through her head , more than likely concerning what he recently found out and because of that the air was kind of thick while she was combing through the ends of his hair with the blow dryer.

Having had enough of seeing her scared of what he might say , Naruto spoke up as he looked her directly in the eye through the mirror in front of him "You know I'm not mad at you right , Yoruichi?"

It amused him as he watched her go wide eyed "So , you really did go to Whirlpool?" the newly dubbed Yoruichi asked rhetorically.

"So I'm assuming you came for answers?" she asked Naruto while going back to drying his golden blonde locks.

"Yeah , there are thing my parents left out for you and Jegan to answer"

"Can I ask you question first? Before we get into that?"

"Sure , go right ahead"

"Why exactly aren't you mad at me , I mean I know how much you hate being lied to , so why exactly aren't you angry?"

"***Sigh* **I was… At first , the thought of you only acting and not truly caring for me , upset me but I decided to hear you out before casting any aspersions" it touched her heart to hear that , he had a right to be downright pissed but he wasn't and was being understanding.

"I want to be completely honest with you Naruto-kun , at first when I agreed it was out of obligation to Minato-sama and Kushina-sama , they had saved my life and I figured that you would always only see me as a sister" said Yoruichi to Naruto who was listening intently but decided to interrupt.

"Why would you feel an obligation to give your future away , im sure my parents would have understood if you didn't want to marry me?"

"I know that , its just when I was just a year old , I was kidnapped by Cloud ninja whose intent was to transfer the 2 tailed cat into me and turn me into their new weapon , we had gotten all the way to a base in The Land of Lightning and the ceremony was being prepared against the previous Jinchuurikis will , they were actually going to rip the tailed beast out of her and reseal it in me but Minato-sama and Kushina-sama killed everyone before they could start the process. Before they could leave with me she asked that they seal her inside me anyway and take Matatabi away from the cloud village so she wouldn't be abused anymore" Naruto listened with his head down and wide eyes , when he felt her hands stop combing the blow dryer through his hair he turned around to see 'Reina' was gone and standing there was the true Yoruichi. Gone was her creamy white skin , replaced with beautiful chocolate ebony skin , her hair was slightly longer and a deep purple flowing down her back , her eyes were now a beautiful Gold , her breasts had grown from high C-cups to mid D-cups , her hips had spread out only adding to her curves , her body all in all was sexily toned and Naruto was able to see it all as she had stripped herself of the dress and wore only a black Thong and Bra. Blood was rushing to certain part of his body that he did not want woken up , he was trying to listen to her seriously but she was making it difficult by standing there damn near naked and looking sexier than anything had seen to date , he couldn't help but whisper 'beautiful' low enough to where she couldn't hear.

Yoruich channeled a little chakra to reveal an exact copy of the **"8 Trigrams Seal"** on her toned abs.

"_Hey, Kurama ,did you know about this?" _

"**No , I had my suspicions but I am just as shocked as you" **

"Though I had originally agreed because of Minato-sama and Kushina-sama , that's not the case anymore , I don't want to be an older sister , I want to be a wife…Your wife" hearing her pour her heart out Naruto stood up from the stool , looking down at her as he was a few inches taller than her. A few stray tears escaped her golden eyes as she thought about the abuse he had to go through because of them lying him.

Naruto took a couple of steps until he was in front of her and place his hands on both sides of her faces , wiping the tears away with his thumb "Yoruichi , I have already told you I wasn't angry , so why cry?"

"Because I feel as if I sat back and watched you be abused and now here I am selfishly asking to be your wife" she told him as the tears continued to fall.

Naruto Tilted her head up so that she was looking him in the eye "I want you to listen to me Yoruichi , what I went through was hell but it necessary , had I not gone through what I did there is a high chance that I wouldn't have half the skills that I have now as well as gave the leaf a good opportunity to control me mentally and physically , I would rather be abused than be forced to be ignorant besides I wouldn't be the man that I am today if it wasn't for those experiences and I think you will agree that I turned out great , right?" this earned a small smile from the ebony skinned woman.

"And you are a little selfish… but whats wrong with that , when at any point you can lose your life why tip toe around what it is you truly want , you want me , you can have me you already know you are going to have to share right?"

"Yeah , I already know the pecking order" she said smiling up at him as he was still holding her face.

"Pecking order? Yoruichi I may be new to this dating/marriage thing but I don't want any of the women I end up dating or marrying believing that anyone has a higher standing than anyone else , I don't want anyone to feel inferior over insignificant things , I want to have a truly happy family without any resentments towards one another but in order for that to happen I need help and understanding" Yoruichi couldn't help but smile , barely a teenager and already a playboy.

"Whatever you say so long as I get to be with you , I don't really care" yoruichi said as she moved in and hugged him around his torso pushing all of her assets into him getting a lower body reaction that she wasn't expecting _"Oh my god , he is so big , he's not even done growing yet" _she couldn't help but try to create a flow and leaned up to try and kiss him until he stopped her , which confused her as she thought they were together now.

"As much as I would love to kiss you or hell , just bend you over the counter and **Destroy You **, I cant , I feel like I would be betraying Anko by doing anything physical with anyone before she was to get an proper explanation directly from me" Naruto told her with an certain amount of lust and he also looked almost saddened by having to deny Yoruichi of something that she really wanted.

"Don't worry I understand , that compassion of yours is one of the qualities that made me fall for you in the first place , so I can respect that so long as you promise not to keep me waiting too long" Naruto nodded his head which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now are you hiding anything else from me that I should know about?" Naruto asked as he released himself from her hold and went back to sitting in the stool in front of the mirror.

"No but Jegan-sama has some things to tell you"

"Alright , since we have cleared the air why don't you put on some clothes and help me finish drying my hair" Yoruichi smirked at him and pushed her breasts into his back and wrapped her arms around his neck "Ohhh , does my not so little Naru-kun lack self-control?"

"Yor-Chan , I don't think you want to play this game , I have plenty of self-control but from the scent coming from you I don't think the same can be said" Naruto said in an amused tone to which she blushed from his accurate statement "Now put on some clothes and finish drying my hair , alright?" She nodded at him as he kissed her forehead enticing a smile from her as she exited the room only to return 2 minutes later wearing a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist , and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes , which allow for stealth , she also wore long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Her hair was done into a high ponytail.

After the next few minutes of Yorichi drying his hair , Naruto went into his closet to change into a fresh pair of his usual attire , long black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots , his utility belt with Sieg hanging from a short chain on his left hip , his muscle shirt complete with face mask though he opted to keep it pulled down , black long sleeved leather coat and black armguards.

Yoruichi watched him as he walked out of the closet , her eyes roaming his body thinking about how much he has grown into it _"He has a body that any man would kill to have and any woman would kill to be with and he still has quite a bit of growing to do" _she thought to herself until Naruto called back to her over his shoulder "Enjoying the view Yor-chan" making her smile back at him "Well a certain someone isn't allowing me to touch so looking is all I have left"

This earned a small chuckle from Naruto before he walked up to her and whispered huskily into her ear "well keep enjoying the view but I try to make sure you don't have to wait too long" causing her knees to buckle slightly as she thought about all the things she would do to Naruto when he finally allow her to cut loose.

Before things got carried away Bis came flying in from the window and landed on Naruto's shoulder **"Naruto-sama , Jegan-sama is ready to see you" **

"Alright , lets go Yoruichi-chan" said Naruto as he held the door open for her to walk through , which she giggled at as she walked through.

As they walked down the large hallway Naruto decided to ask Yoruichi something "Yoruichi , I have a question for you?"

"Ok , Shoot?"

"Have you had any contact with the others who are involved in all this?" she turned her head towards him with a smile on her face before answering "Took you long enough , I have been waiting on you to ask that money question since you got here"

"Yeah , we have all remained in constant contact more or less since your birth" Yoruichi told him giving him the opening to ask her about the things he is really curious about.

"I'm going to assume you have an at least cordial relationship with them" Naruto asked rhetorically though she nodded anyway "So , what I want to ask is how do my other 'Fiances' feel about the whole marriage thing"

Yoruichi looked up at the ceiling as they continued to walk through the hallways and tapped her finger on her chin "Well , each one has their own issues but lets start with least problematic and work our way up" to which Naruto nodded.

"Now I have more than a cordial relationship with your 'Fiances' , they are my sisters but lets start with Karasuba Ichimaru, as you know she is the Heir and with her father , the last surviving members to the Ichimaru Clan , a clan similar to the Busujima clan in terms of combat style , now Karasuba may be a little tricky"

"What do you mean tricky?"

"What I mean is Karasuba is the type of girl that not only hates being thought of as weak but those around her as well , she's somewhat of a tomboy , she'll accept nothing less than the best and if you aren't just that you will have a fight on your hands" Yoruichi told Naruto as he listened intently to her.

"You still haven't told me how she feels about the situation?" Naruto asked her.

"She is willing to give it a shot so long as you are up to par as far as meeting her standards and respecting her and her values"

"That's reasonable , no one should have to settle for less"

"Mostly , you'll have no problems out of her as she has been waiting on you since she Day one but I will tell you her circumstances"

"Karasuba is rare , she was born with an abnormally potent Killer intent that would have made her a target of the leaf but it was almost uncontrolable, so she was looked after by Takeda Shingen and his wife for a few years , training under his samurai and her father periodically until she could control her killing intent , over those years she trained herself to master 2 things , Kenjutsu and Silent Kill Techniques , skills that she prides herself on , but even with all her training she needed help controlling her families killing intent so a seal was placed on her that helped her gain control of her need for battle and evened her out slightly but the side effect is that she must find her chosen partner before she turns 21 otherwise her chakra can go haywire and kill her from the inside out".

"When you say she has to find her chosen partner , do they get to choose or does the seal force the action and if so how do any of you know that I am their chosen partner?" Naruto asked the dark skinned beauty walking next to him.

"No , what it does is enhances that sixth sense that attract people together on a deeper level , as for how we know its you , Karasuba had an pretty strong reaction to you as you passed by her unknowingly to the point that she had to be restrained by her father while she visited the village with Madam Shingen before she started Traveling"

"Traveling?" Naruto asked confused as he thought she was still with his God Parents.

"Yes , Karasuba and myself couldn't be allowed to stay in the village as we would have placed ourselves in more danger than we could have gotten ourselves out of , with only whats left of the Haruno clan and Gin Ichimaru to defend us , we would have been subjugated to one of two things , produce heirs to restart our clans or death" This pissed Naruto off because he knew of only one man capable of such things… Danzo.

"Karasuba until recently taken in by a friend of Gin's who comes from The Land of Snow to teach her about their advanced technology back in The Land of Snow , which she did until about a year ago , having mastered everything he had to teach , she decided to travel until you were ready for her return , in the meantime she has found friends she wants to help , she hasn't told me who these friends are but I trust her judgement"

"Now we have Tsunade Senju , same as Karasuba , you'll have no real problems out of her but for different reasons" Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of Tsunade as she was the one he wondered about most.

"I can see the questions you have about in your eyes and can tell you that any public information on her is more than likely a fabrication" Yoruichi pointed out as Naruto raised his one visible eyebrow at her.

"You probably have the basic information on her , that during The Second Great Ninja War her brother and 'Fiance' were killed , effectively disheartening her from staying in the village , Correct"

"From the tone you just took I am assuming that none of that is true" Naruto replied back to her as they rounded a corner.

"Exactly , you see during that time is when Danzo first started making his strategical moves , the first being killing the last male heir to the Senju clan after he had come across the marriage contract between the Uzumaki and the Senju in order to limit Kushina-sama's connection to the Senju and increase his chances of turning her into a weapon after she was to arrive and become the new kyuubi jinchuuriki" Naruto amazingly kept him power and temper under control despite it seeming like his distain for the Leaf village and Danzo in particular.

"Then a few months later Dan Kato , Tsunade's 'Fiance' was killed during a mission , which was made to look like a foreign ninja did it but the whole 'Fiance' thing was a rouse , they were never even dating , they were both tired of being hounded by shallow members of opposite sex , Dan for his prodigy like skills and Tsunade for her rising legend and clan status , after hitting their breaking point they came up with the idea of pretending to be 'Fiances' until one or both of them found someone" Naruto felt a little relived that Tsunade wanted to give him a shot for unknown reasons but saddened that Tsunade had to lose her best friend because that madman Danzo.

"Around that time was when a few surviving members from whirlpool were having a group training session when they came across a meeting Danzo was holding where we learned of their plans of killing off the Namikaze , Haruno and Senju clans"

"If they knew of the plans to eradicate them , then why not leave?" Naruto asked

"Because if they did , they would have been hunted down by multiple villages and it was only a few short weeks later when Jegan contacted your mother and father to tell them of the prophecy , which you know of , but after that was when your mother and father brought up this to Tsunade after discovering the marriage contarct and asked her to be your fiancé. At first she said no to being your fiancé but really wanted to see those responsible burn in hell , but after Kushina-Sama begged her which she could never refuse , being the little sister she never had and your father promising her to find a solution to your age difference , she finally agreed to give it a chance. A few years later she left the village to stay out of danger as Danzo started targeting her" By the end , Naruto had let go of the worries he had about Tsunade.

"The last 2 are going to be your most problematic , so lets start with Saeko Busujima , Seako is under the name Yugao Uzuki , now your problem wont stem from her not wanting to as she does but from what I guess you can call a bloodline , the Busujima clan , when it comes to their female members , when finding that life partner , they need that person to be able to beat them into submission"

"Is that really necessary?" Naruto asked not liking the fact of having to hurt her in order to marry her.

"Yes , either you challenge her or she comes at with the intent to kill anyway but the good thing is once you beat her you will be hard pressed to find someone who will be more loyal"

"Im assuming the last one is Sakura Haruno?" stated Naruto after having accepted the situations that lay before him.

"Yeah and the most complicated out of everyone as she doesn't know of any of this" Yoruichi started before Naruto interrupted.

"Why hasn't she been informed of this?"

"I was getting to that" Yoruichi with a slight glare that said 'Don't interrupt me again'.

"Sakura has always been a smart child , she has the goal to become one of the if not the greatest medical ninja of all time which her mother has done all to help but pound the books into her head and Sakura has the potential to achieve her dream especially after we solved her confidence issue , which was an issue holding her back and when she first started her training while getting picked on by the other kids didn't help but eventually she grew out of her shell and started fighting back until they left her alone and later on she ignored them" Naruto listened on and liked hearing that with a little push she was able to finally stand up for herself as she found strong women to be a turn on.

"But about 6 Months ago Mebuki Haruno , Sakura's mother asked me to be there with her as we let her in on everything from her clan origins to the Leafs betrayal and also her 'engagement' but something was off Sakura had changed completely , shirking her training for beauty tips , starving herself in the name of dieting and throwing her very own goals to the side in favor of someone else's which seemed to farfetched to be a coincidence , so we held off on telling her while I did a little investigating and doing so I found that someone has place multiple reinforced **Loyalty Seals **, Multiple reinforced **Growth Stunting Seals **and Multiple reinforced **Love Seals**" The leaf was making it hard for Naruto to not to just outright wipe them off the face of the earth.

"Why haven't you had them removed yet then?" Naruto asked in a restrained voice.

"Because , these seals are around level 7 and I am only a level 5 and asking Jegan to go to the leaf is out of the question as the seals Mito Uzumaki-Sama provided them would alert his presence the moment he got within 100 Yards of the village , so we are left with no choice but for you to do it , the only things is how much damage these seals have done to her mind and body" Yoruichi told Naruto , worry evident in her voice. Naruto wrapped one arm around her shoulder before speaking.

"Don't worry too much Yoruichi-chan , if the seal has had to be reinforced that many times then it means her mind is fighting back and not having been a full year it hasn't had enough time to do enough time to do any permanent damage , don't stress yourself I promise Sakura will be just fine and the Leaf before its all said and done will pay for their transgressions against all of our clans" the ebony skinned beauty felt relieved at the blondes words of comfort and leaned more into his embrace as they arrived at their destination but before going in she kissed him on his cheek and whispered a 'Thank You' to him as she pushed the large stone doors open to see large Master Dragon in his humanoid form sitting upon one of five thrones.

"**Ah , Young Master , I hope your time away from us proved to be useful" **the Master Dragon told Naruto as Yoruichi closed the doors behind them.

"Yeah , it has proven to be , I have mostly solved the problems in the mist village except for the Yagura problem but that shouldn't be too much of a problem for too much longer as Galein seems to be fairly close to finding him and I managed to help Gaara the jinchuuriki to the one tailed raccoon dog , Shuukaku"

"**That's really good to hear Young Master , Now I know you may be a little upset with me , b.." **Jegan started but was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm not that angry , I may not like the fact that all that information was withheld from me , but I am not angry"

"**I am relieved to hear that but I can't say you won't be a perturbed in a separate decision made years ago" **Jegan told Naruto who was looking the Master Dragon directly in the eyes with his one visible eye saying nothing as sign for Jegan to continue.

"**This goes back a few decades when the Toads and Snakes were having an all out war , the toads are pretty good friends of ours but we were busy constructing Sieg so we were going to let them handle it until we got wind of a new breed of snake and a powerful new poison that they contained , that's when we intervened" **Naruto listen intently , having questions but opted to let him finish before asking them.

"**Now I am sure that you have noticed that we dragons are of all the basic elements except earth?" **Jegan asked Naruto who gave a single nod and remembered noticing it but never thought to ask about it.

"**The reason for that is our Earth Dragons and their leader Kalawarner , who was closer to the toads than the rest of us wanted to handle this personally and she felt Siegs construction took priority over the situation at hand and proposed the idea to let her and the rest of the Earth Dragons take care of the snakes , which she accomplished but with a heavy price" **Naruto could hear the grief in Jegans voice but in the back of his head he was thinking about that name Kurenai , he knew he has heard it somewhere before but couldn't remember where exactly.

"**The Poison that these new Snakes had was powerful enough even affect us , it was deadly to the lower level Dragons and to master level Dragons it severely reduced our life span and prevented us from reproducing , in the end we wiped out their new breed completely but with a heavy price , Quite a few of the toads had lost their lives and we had lost all of our earth dragon brethren except for Kalawarner but she had also gotten hit with the poison and those side effects took a toll on her and prevented her from contributing to Siegs construction" **Naruto winced inwardly as he really didn't like hearing about the amount of sacrifice that those he considered family had to endure.

"**Then around a few months before your birth Kalawarner managed to sneak up on me during one of my visions , that day we found out that if I am touched while having a vision then the one who touched me can see what I see as well , it just so happens that I was having a vision about some of the things you would go through that most wouldn't be able to stand seeing and that upset Kalawarner to great lengths , she was in tears and her feeling like she hadn't helped at all in the preparations only made her feel worse , she had cried the entire day and nothing anyone said calmed her down so we left her alone until the next day where she came to tell us about a decision she had come to , Kalawarner had decided to break a law and use a forbidden technique called ****Reincarnation Cycle****" **Naruto was feeling like his hole of debt was getting deeper and deeper , though at the same time he was wondering if this technique was anything like the name suggested.

"**Our Technique The ****Reincarnation Cycle**** Allows master level Dragons to give up their power in order to reincarnate themselves as human and one other soul or if they so choose bring back 2 souls and simply moving on to the after life" **the blondes one visible eye showed its surprise before he asked Jegan a question.

"Why is this technique forbidden?"

"**Long story short is a few hundred years ago one of our Dragon brethren felt he should be our master and we should bow down to him but when he was denied he used the technique and fled with our summoning scroll , but he was dealt with and we made the technique forbidden as to not have another situation like that" **

"_I guess even these pure hearted dragons can be corrupted"_ Naruto thought as Jegan continued.

"**When she told us what she wanted to do we thought she had lost her mind after seeing that vision and reminded her the consequences but in her words she wanted to give you something as she couldn't do anything else because of the poison" **as Naruto listened while having an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and Yoruichi was waiting for his reaction.

"**Kalawarner decided to give up her life to bring back someone I knew would perish in the near future and… Kushina Uzumaki" **when Jegan spoke his mothers name , you could hear a fly land on the wall , Naruto was in a state of shock , his entire face now being shadowed by his bangs as a million thoughts ran through his mind but he only voiced one but it was to low for anyone to hear it.

"**What was that Young Master?" **Jegan asked before the entire room was blasted with wind laced with killer intent coming from Naruto as his hair was blown with the wind revealing his glowing **Rinnegan **eyes.

"**WHERE IS SHE" **the blonde screamed out while Yoruichi was struggling to keep her balance and Jegan put up a strong front but wasn't faring to much better than Yoruichi.

"**Calm Down Young Master , Look what you are doing to Yoruichi"** Jegan said snapping Naruto out of his anger causing the killer intent laced wind to die down and his eyes to return to their normal sapphire blue.

Naruto walked over to Yoruichi who had gone down to one knee and helped her up before apologizing "I am sorry Yoruichi-chan , I don't know what came over me , are you alright?"

After catching her breath she answered him "I am fine Naru-kun , most people would react like you just did if they found out what you just did , but why not let Jegan finish before reacting like that again" Yoruichi told him with a playful smirk that Naruto couldn't help but return as h nodded and turned to Jegan to let him finish.

"**Young Master , I apologize if our actions may have upset you and know you may be upset with the fact that your mother wasn't in your life even though she was alive but we didn't even know where she was until about a week ago and we still don't know where Kalawarner is" **the dragon master told Naruto which made him feel worse about his outburst.

"**Our technique The ****Reincarnation Cycle ****is not like that poor excuse for a justu the ****Impure World Reincarnation ****which turns the person brought back into a semi living puppet , our technique give the souls completely new remade bodies , their age reversed to that of a 5 year old and their looks and abilities are completely changed until the soul has fully bonded with the new body which takes about 10 to 15 years depending on their level of strength , after the soul has been bonded they regain their old appearance , abilities and memories with a slight boosts to their physical attributes" **Jegan finished , waiting for the bombardment of questions soon to follow.

"I have a few questions that I hope you won't mind answering?" Naruto asked to which Jegan just nodded once.

"You said they regain their memories after their soul fully bonds , does that mean they remember nothing of their previous life"

"**It's a little more complicated than that , they have a grasp of who they are just not able to remember anything of their previous life , like someone with amnesia" **

"How did you find out where she was?"

"**As the soul gets closer to bonding with the new body , there are frequent chakra pulses that occur and she seems to be very close as the pulses are strong and repetitive" **the master dragon answered Naruto's question before the got ready to ask the money question.

"Where and who is my mother?" he stated with finality , if they lied to him there was no telling what he would do.

No longer going to beat around the bush Jegan just answered the question as flatly as he could **"Your Mother is in the Village Hidden in the Mist and she goes by the name… Mei Terumi" **

Naruto stood there frozen at the revelation that his mother was someone he had be with in the future and flirted with on numerous occasions. Yoruichi was the first to speak , seeing as Naruto was still frozen in place.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mei Terumi was Kushina-Sama?" Yoruichi questioned with a sour look on her face , thinking about how Naruto felt after having grown so close to the woman.

"**I didn't tell you or anyone else for that matter because it was something that needed to be heard by the Young Master before anyone else"** Jegan looked at Naruto and saw he had a million thoughts running through his mind from the look on his face.

"**Allow me to quell these thoughts Young Master , I know what you're thinking but know that this was going to happen regardless , you remember the conversation we had about my visions correct?" **Naruto never looked up and just answered him with the same look of shock on his face.

"The visions outcome is nearly impossible to change so it's the path taken that matters"

"**Exactly , Some kind of way weather Kalawarner brought her back the way she did or through some other means , you and Kushina were going to find each other" **

"I thought that with everything he gave up for me that Tou-san would at least get to spend his afterlife with Kaa-san"

"**Your Father had to use the ****Reaper Death Seal ****in order to stop the rampaging Kyuubi , so his soul would be forever with the Reaper he knew this , which is one of the reasons why he and Kushina agreed to our proposition , Kushina because she was willing to take any opportunity to see her son and Whirlpool thrive and Minato had to be one of the Greatest if not the Greatest man ever to walk this earth because he was willing to give up not only his life but his wife as well to his son who in his words he wanted to surpass him in every way possible and not just in strength , he saw how much being a mother would have meant to her and agreed for her sake as much as for yours , so considering that this is anything but a blessing does the both of them a disservice" **Naruto hearing what Jegan had to say and letting it sink in he realized he was right but he was still a little conflicted about the whole thing.

"**If what you are stressing over is the whole 'Incest' thing then quell those too , I don't know if you know this but the Uzumaki clan were practitioners of Incest themselves , because of their healing ability there is 0 possibility of being born with any sort of defect and if that isn't enough to ease your worries then maybe the fact that you and Kushina technically aren't mother and son anymore" **Both Yoruichi and Naruto looked at him both ready to ask the same question but Jegan beat them to the punch and answered before they could ask.

"**A side effect if the ****Reincarnation Cycle ****is that it severs immediate family ties , if you took a blood test it would come back as clan mates but no longer mother and son , then there is the issue of your Rinnegan which slightly alters your DNA when fully active" **These bits of information made Naruto think about 'Mei' , if she was the same person only with surpressed memories , why not give it a shot , his father wanted his to , his mother wants him to and genetics seems to want to help as well.

"_Its not like they are telling me to marry and bang her the moment she regains her memories , after everything they have done for me there is no harm in trying" _Naruto thought to himself before he let out a sigh , Naruto looked up at Jegan who had been letting Naruto soak this all in waiting for his rebuttal.

"You say its going to happen then I guess its going to happen , no need in getting upset over that but I am upset that withheld information that serious from me for that long" Jegan smiled and chuckled while Yoruichi just shook her head at him thinking 'Typical Naruto' never staying hung up for too long.

"What about the other soul" Naruto asked.

**"Ah Yes , the secondary function of the technique is it solidifies her power into an orb and allowed us to Reincarnate a second soul ,the soul we brought back was the Daughter of a close friend of Kushina's , she died earlier than we expected , probably due to our interference with you , so the moment she died we brought back Suki Uchiha" **when Jegan finished soaked in the information and asked one more question.

"You're not withholding any other information that I should be aware of are you?"

"**No , that's everything" **

Naruto and Yoruichi looked at each other right before the doors burst open revealing Galein flying towards Naruto before landing around his neck.

"**Naruto-sama I found Yagura"**

**Authors Notes: **

**I would like to thank everyone for all the love they are giving my story and tell you I am sorry about how late I usually am at updating but it is due to not only my personal life but the fact that I stress over every small detail. **

**Now for that Sakura haters , please stop sending me pms I don't hate Sakura like you all do but I do hate how poorly her character was developed which is why I want to try my hand at developing her character ,so continue reading see if I do a good job and if I don't call me out on it but don't Flame me please.**

**Harem: **

**Anko Mitarshi **

**Kurenai **

**Yugao- Saeko Busujima **

**Reina- Yoruichi Shihoin **

**Tsunade Senju **

**Temari **

**Karasuba Ichimaru**

**Suki Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno **

**Mei Terumi – Kushina Uzumaki**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black Dragon Chapter 8 **

Human Talking: "Hello"

Human Thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon Talking: **"Hello" **

Demon Thinking: _**"Hello" **_

Jutsu: **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything in this fanfiction**

**The Village Hidden In The Mist **

On the beach of the Mist Village there was a Yellow Flash , when it died down it revealed Naruto dressed in long black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots with a weapons pouch tied around his right thigh , a utility belt with multiple scrolls and a long black Katana hanging from a short chain , a black muscle shirt with lower face mask attached , a long sleeved leather hooded trench coat that reached his ankles , black arm guards with a diamond like crystal implanted into the under side and he wore a black dragon Anbu mask which was half covered by his long sun kissed blonde hair that reached his lower back.

Not a second later through a poof of smoke Galein appeared next to Naruto before flying up to wrap himself around his neck. As soon as he did that in another poof of smoke Saphira the large lightning dragon appeared next to the two.

"Now where is Yagura located , Galein?" Naruto asked the water dragon parked on his neck as he climbed onto Saphira's back.

"**He and his followers are on one of the smaller islands that surround the village , about 13 and ½ miles southeast"** Saphira hearing her location took to the sky with her master on her back. After haven gotten close to their destination Naruto told Saphira raise the altitude a little so they wouldn't be seen , which she quickly complied to.

Once they were at the correct island they noticed there was a fairly large mountain so circled around and there it was a 4 story building right behind the mountain , hidden from sight , Naruto wouldn't have seen it if he weren't traveling through the air because of the trees surrounding the area.

Naruto activated his **Rinnegan** and began scanning to see , roughly how many ninja Yagura commanded.

After he concluded the numbers were between 100 to 120 ninja chunin level and higher he sent Galein and Saphira back to the dragons realm and told Saphira to remain on standby.

After the two dragons disappeared in plums of smoke Naruto began to free fall from a few miles up but before too long he disappears in flash of yellow only to reappear in that same flash of yellow light back on the beach of the mist village.

As he made his way towards the village via tree hoping Kurama made his mental presence known.

"**Going to judge how this whole mother/son not mother/son thing is going to play out?" **

Hearing Kurama's comment made the blonde sigh at his partners blunt attitude before replying.

"_I'm guessing you were awake throughout at least that part of the conversation" _

"**Actually I was awake for the entire thing but I figured you needed to hear them out without any distractions from me"**

"_And I thank you for your consideration"_

"**Can I offer an opinion?" **

"_Go ahead" _

"**I think you should just let your worries go , I know you and you aren't worried about the whole incest thing , you are worried about how people will treat your mother but I am saying that if this is something Kushina wants , accept it sooner rather than lather , life is too short for meaningless worries besides if anyone ever offer up an unwanted opinion Kushina being who she is would make them second guess being born , so there is nothing to worry about just accept her love and everybody else be damned" **Kurama hit the nail on the head , Naruto was never concerned over the incest thing , he was worried about Kushina's safety but as he thought of Kurama's and Jegan's advice , he made a decision.

"_You're right , I have been letting insignificant worries cloud my mind , so much so that I forgot the legend of The Red Death , so if this is suppose to happen it will with no resistance from me" _

"**Glad to hear it , I didn't want to have to pull you in here and knock some sense into you" **Naruto could almost hear the smile in his voice.

**Mizukages Office **

'Mei' the intern Mizukage was sitting behind her desk filling out all kinds of paper work ranging from new academy programs to village reconstruction but she wasn't really focused on any of it as since Naruto left that feeling of not belonging has only gotten stronger. She didn't know what to do , over the years she had been able to ignore it but she can't anymore , ever since Naruto arrived the feeling has only gotten stronger whenever he wasn't in her presence and she didn't know why and it frustrated her to no end because it was like her spirt knew the answer but that same answer eluded her mind.

***Knock* *Knock* **The sound of knocking at the door brought 'Mei' out of her thoughts.

"Come in" She called out as a familiar blonde haired ninja walked through the doors , she had to contain herself and wait for him to lock the door and put up a privacy seal.

When he turned around with his mask removed showing his one visible piercing sapphire blue eye , her heart rate speed up and she felt a slight thumping in her head as she looked at him , at the same time that feeling of not belonging vanished the moment she laid eyes on Naruto.

"Missed me" she could hear the smirk he had behind his mask as he started closing the distance between the two.

Before he could get to close Naruto heard Kurama speak **"Kit , those chakra pulses are almost as frequent as a heartbeat , it won't be long before she awakens as Kushina" **

"_How long?"_ Naruto asked the nine tailed demon fox.

"**Could be at any minute but no more than 24 hours"**

The closer Naruto got to 'Mei' the more frequent the chakra pulses got , Naruto could hear her heart rate picking up as she started to breakout in a cold sweat.

"**Kit , forget what I just said , it's happening NOW!" **

Naruto acted quickly and closed the curtains over the windows , once he turned around he saw that 'Mei' had gone down to one knee. Then out of nowhere she was engulfed in yellow flames but they didn't give off any heat , the light they gave off kept increasing and increasing until Naruto could no longer keep his eyes open , the intensity of the light went on for about 10 minutes until the flames died down completely and in the place of 'Mei' stood Kushina with a megawatt smile on her face.

'Mei' was a beauty whose level of beauty wasn't that was common in the elemental nations but Kushina's was still a step up. Kushina had long red hair that reached her backside , she had beautiful violet eyes , she stood at 5 foot 7 inches , she had perky DD cup breasts , a sexy flat toned stomach , curves in all the right places , sexy shapely legs that lead up to her firm shapely ass.

It took a few seconds for Kushina to get her bearing but once she did and got a grasp on where and who she was , she did something no one was expecting and launched herself at Naruto , squeezing Naruto's head between her impressive breasts while squealing "Kyaa Naru-chaaaann"

That caused Naruto to struggle with his lust not because of the hug but because she did it while completely naked.

"Uh-Umm Kaa-chan , not that I didn't miss you but could you put some clothes on before we continue" Kushina turned the same shade of red as her hair before shooting into a walk-in closet on the other side of the room.

After a few minutes she returned wearing tight low rider leather pants that showed off her form with a rip pattern from the top of her thighs to her ankles exposing parts of her skin , her black thong underneath was also slightly exposed , a tight form fitting tank top that stopped just below her DD-cup breasts allowing for her mid drift to go untouched , a pair of red fingerless gloves and a pair women's low heeled boots.

As soon as she laid eyes on Naruto she rocketed into him once again knocking them both into the love seat in the office Naruto was standing in front of , Naruto found himself face first in her impressive breasts once again as she straddled his waist , he could feel every curve of her body and once again started to struggle with his lust but was brought out of his lust when he heard Kurama laughing like a maniac at Kushina who still had Naruto pressed into her breasts while mumbling 'Naru-chan' over and over again.

"**Hahahahahahaha , Oh…it hurts… oh make it stop…the dreaded Black Dragon being cuddled like a teddy bear hahaha" **Naruto gained a tic mark on his head from the annoyance that was his partner , he wanted to put a muzzle on him to shut him up but he opted to just cut their mental connection so he wouldn't have to listen to his loud laughter.

"Um Kaa-Chan , can you get off so we can talk?" Naruto asked of his reborn mother only to get squeezed tighter into her breasts and a shout of 'NO' , so he just used the **Substitution Jutsu** with a large pillow that was on another couch in the office which earned a teary eyed pout from Kushina , that made Naruto feel like he did something wrong.

"Sorry Kaa-chan but we are currently in the Mizukages office which you are technically suppose to be and if someone were to come here and not see 'Mei' , things could get a little hairy , so we need solve this little situation and leave" Kushina having the memories of when she was not really herself knew he was right and they needed to get things done and done fast.

"Well , what do you propose then Naru-chan?"

"First of all could you please stop calling me Naru-chan , I am not a baby" Naruto asked with sharpened eyes , not at her but at the nickname , but Kushina didn't see it that way and a dark aura surrounded her as her red hair started to float and split into nine tails behind her.

"**Um , kit , you may want to apologize , when Kushina gets like that there are not many who can stop her" **Kurama told Naruto , having remembered some of the sights he had saw when she had got like this , which earned her the title **Red Death of The Leaf**.

Kurama had clearly forgotten about Naruto's own title , **The Black Dragon **and he doesn't back down no matter who it is , no matter how much he loves her he cant help it , its just in him to step up to the plate whenever someone challenges him and to him this was a challenge.

As he released his own aura with small sparks of lightning dancing on his shoulders Kushina had her own thoughts _"He has become strong , even Minato wasn't able stand up to me with a straight face while challenging me and it feels like its only the tip of the iceberg"_

Naruto was surprised when she released her aura and flashed him a beautiful smile "Sure Naruto-kun , but remember you are still my Naru-chan no matter what this technique has done" she told his as she walked up to him and stroked his chin seductively with her long slender fingers.

She stepped back and for the first time since being reborn drunk in his appearance and she could say that without a shadow of a doubt that he was the sexiest young man she had ever laid eyes on.

"_Kurama is that normal?" _Naruto asked referring to her complete 180

"**For her to back down , no but her switch ups are the norm when it comes to Kushina , You'll get used to it" **Naruto made a mental note to try not to cross her to much before he went back to the situation at hand.

"The way I see it we have 2 options , 1-we can fake your death in a battle with Yagura or 2-we can wait until I have handled Yagura and a few weeks after I have left 'Mei' turns Rogue never to turn up again"

"I think I would prefer option 2 , I still love this village , just not more than I want Whirlpool revived , so I'll see them get back on their feet before leaving" That statement alone brought a smile to Naruto's masked face as he felt she was still 'Mei' , just in a different form.

"No problem" Naruto said before he turned to look at the door due to him sensing a familiar chakra signature "Ao is coming , use this" he handed her an advanced seal to change her appearance back into 'Mei'.

"Listen , I'll handle Yagura , he is on one of the surrounding Islands , this is more than likely going to get very messy so I need to handle this alone" Kushina looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to let you be arrogant enough to take on someone who has full control over his biju as well as a small army , because if you do then you're not as smart as I thought you were"

"I am not trying to act arrogant but no one in this village can handle a full biju and I don't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire besides I never said anything about taking on his entire army" He emphasized back to her with his **Rinnegan **blazing at her which made her agree to let him go against her better judgement.

"Okay , I'll allow you to go alone but if you don't come back to me in one piece , I promise you I'll heal you or revive you , whichever is required then I will put you in a hospital where your only meals will be sucked through a straw understood?" the red head told him in a sickly sweet voice to which Naruto nodded as Kushina activated the seal turning her back into 'Mei' clothes included , as she did that Naruto deactivated the privacy seal and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

***Knock* *Knock* **

"Come in" Mei said from behind her desk making it look as if she had been going over her paperwork the entire time as Ao walked in holding a scroll and a small stack of forms.

"Mei-Sama , these documents are for the new academy program and this is something that may really interest you" Ao told 'Mei' as he put the documents on top of the stack already sitting in front of her and handed her the scroll.

She unraveled the scroll to find a letter written to her from Zabuza that read.

_Hey Mei , me and Haku have finally found a way to finically support the rebels , I am currently working for the owner of Gato shipping , he has paid me half the money upfront so I had an associate of mine bring this to you. I should be done with this job and back in the village in a month or two to help with Yagura so please try to hold out until then. Zabuza_

At the end of the letter was a seal that she channeled some chakra into , then 120,000,000 yen plopped on the table.

"Where is this associate of his that brought this , I want to send back a message with him?" Mei asked Ao who was picking up some of the money that had fallen on the ground.

"Well she was in a hurry and said her task was done by dropping of the scroll she wouldn't even give us her name before leaving" Mei didn't have time to worry about this woman as she had paperwork to handle as well as worrying about Naruto.

"Alright take this money , 25% of it goes to the academy and the rest goes into the treasury" she order Ao who resealed the money back into the scroll before leaving her office , once he left she turned around in her chair looking out the window hoping Naruto would do as she asked.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was currently flying towards Yagura's Island on top of Saphira's back with his **Rinnegan **active , prepared for battle. When he and Saphira came within range of the Island Naruto noticed something off , the entire Island was covered in a thick mist , the reason he noticed it was off was because it was laced with a lot of chakra but that was secondary to him noticing Chakra signatures disappearing one by one.

Once they were over the large Chakra signature that seemed to be responsible for the other chakra signatures , Naruto waited as it seemed to be attacking another signature that was dimming.

"Saphira remain on standby, I'll summon you again later" Naruto told her as he place his black dragon mask on and leapt off Saphira into the thick mist , when he land he was before the very person who was attacking Yagura's army one by one with his sword drawn poised to attack if necessary.

She stood at a reasonable 5foot 7inches , she had Long Silver hair done in a high pony-tail and she was incredibly beautiful. Her clothes consist of a short black battle dress that hugged slim yet curvy figure from her C-cup breasts and slim waist to her long legs and perky backside , she wore thigh high leather boots and a grey haori over her shoulders that was decorated with the Sekirei symbol , she also had on black fingerless gloves and gripped in her right hand was a long katana whose hilt was green. The outfit showed she had a sexy figure.

"_Wait , that's a **Sekirei Seal **, hey Kurama" _Naruto called the ancient fox through their connection but didn't receive an answer meaning he was more than likely asleep.

"_Lazy ass fox , Seig , do you think this could be Karasuba?" _Naruto asked his swords spirit as he and the woman continued to stare at one another.

"_I believe so young master , seeing as she seems to have the high killing intent of the Ichimaru's and on top of that seal , I would assume so"_ having gotten his answer from Seig gave his full attention to the woman in front of him. The woman in front of him seemed to be having just as lost in thought as she stared at him with an expressionless face as her seal glowed faint enough for Naruto not to notice.

"Who are you and why are you killing all these mist ninja?"

She whispered something under her breath before she answered his question. "I am Karasuba , I am an business partner of Zabuza , he asked me to deliver a message to a Mei Terumi , who is leading the rebels as we didn't know the rebels were winning this war and seeing as Yagura's protection doesn't seem to strong I decided to do Zabuza a favor and kill Yagura for him"

Naruto had only one thought as the beautiful soft spoken woman finished _"Its her"_ , Naruto removed both his dragon mask as well as his face mask after sheathing his sword.

"Hello Karasuba , we have never met before but I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" When those words left his mouth her eyes widened before she closed the distance between the two and wrapped him up in a hug and whispered of "Naruto-Sama" over and over again. If he hadn't actually felt how she seemed to have missed him though they hadn't formally met before he probably would have been thinking about her sexy body that was wrapped around his but he couldn't think that with the way she was clinging to him.

"Karasuba-Chan , this is not the time nor the place for this but I promise we will have plenty of time to get to know one another but right now taking Yagura down is the priority ok?" the blonde told the beautiful woman who blushed but was reluctant to let go but did so anyway as she composed herself and nodded.

Naruto looked around at the mangled bodies of the members of Yagura's followers and wondered what technique she used.

"Karasuba-Chan what was the technique you used to cut through them that cleanly?"

"It wasn't a technique per se but pure wind manipulation that adds wind chakra to my sword , producing clean cutting ability without blood splatter" Naruto watched as Karasuba pulled out her katana from its sheathe almost as long as her lower body revealing it to not having a drop of blood on it , hearing about her silent kill techniques and seeing it is two different things.

As the two conversed two of Yagura's followers tried to get the jump on them , attacking from their backsides , clearly underestimating them even in this thick mist they both saw them coming , the attacker went for kill blows with their shorts swords only for their swords to be met with air as Naruto and Karasuba had vanished , before they could react they both froze one from being cut in half and the other froze due to a black sword sticking out of his chest.

After pulling his sword from the dead ninja's body and letting him drop he and Karasuba locked eyes , no words needed to be spoken only two goals Yagura and his followers. Naruto pulled up his hood activating his seals of invisibility and completely masking his chakra while Karasuba merged her chakra with the mist making it thicker and completely masking her chakra signature.

Over the next half hour Naruto and Karasuba proceeded to take out Yagura's followers through silent kill techniques.

Meanwhile inside the four story building , down in the basement Yagura was berating his men.

Despite his height, and child-like appearance, Yagura was an adult male , with a head of messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Mist forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"You mean in only an half hour , 2 large chakra signatures were able to take an army of 120 high chuunin level ninja and up were reduced to a mere 8?" Yagura asked the two Anbu who kneeled before him who nodded.

Yagura was frustrated over the past 8 months he and his believers have lost most if not all their influence in the village and now they have been wiped out all due to the meddling of The Black Dragon.

"_I will kill him if it's the last thing I do" _

While Yagura was busy fuming Naruto and Karasuba had just taken out the six Anbu on the roof of the four story building.

"Karasuba-Chan , you can go ahead and lift the mist , Yagura only has 2 subordinates left so the mist is no longer needed" Karasuba lifted the mist as Naruto asked while he pulled out 4 of his enhanced paper bombs before he made 4 seal less **Shadow Clones ** their objective clear one tag per wall as they disappeared in bursts of speed while the original wrapped an arm around Karasuba's waist and disappeared in **Whirlwind Body Flicker.**

They reappeared 200 yards away , a few seconds later Naruto received the memories from the **Shadow Clones** and he held up the ram seal then the paper bombs went off in dramatic fashion , completely destroying the building and even blowing up a small chunk out of the mountain and a few trees from the forest were caught in the blast.

When they walked out of the tree line , they saw that the building had been reduced to nothing but ruble , the ground was charred and the rocks were still smoking.

Suddenly the air was filled with malice as the ruble started to quake and red chakra started seeping through the rocks.

Naruto acted quickly as he saw what was coming and ran through a series of hand seals before slamming his right hand on the ground as black Kanji spread across the ground as he called out **"Summoning Jutsu" **, when the smoke cleared Saphira was standing there in all her glory.

"Karasuba-Chan I need you to hop on Saphira and Saphira I need you to get to a safe distance and circle around the island" Karasuba looked and directed her killing intent towards him but before she could say anything Saphira beat her to it.

"**But I can help you Naruto-Sama"**

"I know you can but he is using tailed beast chakra and it is Hazardous to non jinchuuriki , so the best way you can help me is by keeping her at a safe distance , now please go" after hearing his explanation they quietly complied as Karasuba climbed onto Saphira's back before the lightning Dragon took off into the sky.

Once they were out of range Yagura exploded through the ruble and landed only a few feet away from where the explosion took place with his one tailed cloak activated which slightly darkened his features.

Noticing the dark dressed blond who wore the black dragon mask , the sight of him made him inwardly snarl which didn't go unnoticed by said blonde then he smiled and dispersed the tailed beat cloak.

"Ah , the famous Black Dragon , we finally meet" Yagura said to Naruto as he swung his staff-like weapon around into place across his back.

"Former Forth Mizukage , Yagura" Naruto fired back trying to get at least somewhat of a reaction from him.

"I think you are mistaken , I am still the Mizukage" Yagura replied back through gritted teeth.

"No you happen to be the one mistaken as 'Mei Terumi' is the temporary Fifth Mizukage but that's enough about your status , I want to ask you a question before we get started?"

"Fine I'll entertain your question before you die at my hands , so shoot?"

"Why did you do it , why plung your own home into a civil war by pitting bloodline users against non-bloodline users?" the blonde asked Yagura with narrowed eyes.

"Because you bloodline users get unfair advantages over normal ninja from day one and you walk around like we should bow down to you , as if the entire planet belongs to you while the rest of us are given a raw deal , not that you could understand as you are bloodline scum yourself" Naruto's initial reaction was to kill him with no more talking but he had one more thing to tell him.

"You are a hippocrate , you are the jinchuuriki to the 3 Tailed Turtle , something that only nine people who can handle tailed beast chakra can achieve , you used a power gifted to you unnaturally to get to the top yet you excoriate those who used their natural abilities to their advantage , even going as far as killing children whose only crime was living , you are a disgrace to all jinchuuriki and have spent your final moments on this earth" with that said he disappeared in a burst of speed and tried to deliver a spinning back kick to Yagura from behind but he expertly ducked under the kick and countered with high kick of his own which Naruto blocked and using the position to his advantage delivered a devastating left elbow to the former Mizukages ribs , sending him crashing into a tree with a loud ***Thud***.

Yagura's body arched as he hit the tree back first , he looked up to see Black Dragon on the attack again aiming a punch straight at his face which missed and collided with the tree splintering it in the process as he sidestepped out of the way , Yagura swung his staff off his back and attacked Naruto's midsection only to miss as thee blonde completely jumped over the staff while it collided with the tree. When Yagura looked up he saw Naruto coming down with his sword drawn , coming down , aiming for a vertical slash but clashed with Yagura's staff with a loud ***Clang*** , Yagura was on one knee due to Naruto's superior strength but that wasn't for long as Naruto kneed the child-like adult in the chest breaking his guard and attempted a horizontal slash ,aiming to loop his head off his shoulders but collided with a log that Yagura had **Substituted **himself with.

Turning around Naruto saw Yagura strike his staff into the ground from 25 feet away and call out **Rising Coral** as multiple poles of coral shot out of the ground had it not been for Naruto's reflexes he would have been skewered but instead he found himself trapped due to the corals close proximity. When the corals shot out of the ground they didn't only trap him but knocked his sword out of his hand and his mask off his face cutting through his face mask revealing his face.

Yagura was stunned at what he saw under the blondes mask "The Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze , Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" this earned a small chuckle from the trapped blonde , Yagura felt a spike in the trapped blondes chakra , going from high kage to a level that surpassed even Isobu the three tailed turtle sealed inside him , the chakra was so concentrated , so full of raw power it was visible , though it was so powerful it had a calm nature.

"Hehehe , no you are only partially correct , I am not Minato Namikaze" when Naruto looked up , his **Rinnegan** was active and glowing "I am his son , Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"No , it can't be , t-that's the **R-Rinnegan** , but that's supposed to be a story fable" Yagura whispered to himself before he heard Naruto call out **All Mighty Push** as an invisible force destroyed the coral trapping him sending small pieces of coral in every direction , Yagura's reflexes had him twirl his staff to block the flying coral.

Jumping back he glanced at Naruto wondering how he was going to defeat the man before him feeling said man's power beating down on his persons. As Yagura was in thought the weather started to change , thunder was ringing through the area signaling a storm brewing.

Naruto saw Yagura contemplating his next move as he stared at him so Naruto sent a pulse of chakra to his hand which made his sword Seig come flying towards as he caught it and hefted it on his shoulder.

"Are you going to stand there admiring my good looks or are you ready for round two?"

Yagura wasn't one for teasing so he charged Naruto with his staff as Naruto did the same with his sword meeting with a ***Clang***

When they clashed they fought for dominance for a few seconds until Naruto's expert sword skills allowed him to break Yagura's guard and deliver a swift middle kick to his chest knocking him further back and off balance , Naruto charged once more to stab him in the heart but Yagura twisted his body and sidestepped Naruto while blocking the sword with his staff as Naruto skidded past him.

Once his skid stopped he turned around to see Yagura above him with his staff pointed at and blasted him with a powerful stream of water sending him through a tree ,after going through the tree he flipped planted his feet and off hand on the ground to stop his momentum.

Holding his sword to the side he looked up and glared at Yagura who had a smirk on his face until he saw what was to come.

"_Sieg activate the Lightning Blade"_

"_Yes , Young Master" _Sieg did what was asked as a powerful aura of lightning swirled around the sword as he prepared to close the distance between him and Yagura.

Yagura seeing this called **Water Style: Water Mirror Jutsu** and creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of Naruto , Its surface acts like a mirror , perfectly reflecting the attack , by then hooking onto and rotating the "mirror" 90° with his staff, the reflection Naruto emerges and materialise from the mirror where he and the original Naruto collide producing tremendous amounts of electrical output until they produced too much and blew each other and Yagura away while the reflection turned back into water.

"Ughhh" came a groan from both Naruto and the former Mizukage , Yagura was leaning up against a tree to hold himself up while the blonde was crouched with one knee one the ground watching Yagura he saw he was off guard and decided to use a jutsu he just recently learned.

Holding out his right hand he formed a ball of spinning chakra about the size of a large water balloon , but this didn't go unnoticed by Yagura as he prepared to use the **Water Mirror Jutsu** again but never got the chance as Naruto disappeared in a bolt of lightning he called the **Flash Step** , he appeared before the unprepared Yagura and thrust the spinning chakra ball into his abdomen while calling out **"Rasengan"** ,when the ball of chakra made contact it ground into him for a second before there was an explosion of power that sent him crashing all the way into the mountain creating a small crater ***Boooom* **

While the dust was covering the crater Yagura was in , preventing Naruto from seeing what had become of him after he took the full blunt of that **"Rasengan"** , Naruto pulsed his chakra into his hand which in turn made Sieg come flying to its owner.

Meanwhile Karasuba and Saphira flying above the island were dumbfounded by the technique the blonde had just used , they couldn't help but say the same thing as they saw Yagura go crashing into the mountain "Woah**/Woah" **

"Umm…Saphira… what was that?" the beautiful swordswoman was amazed at seeing a jutsu so powerful.

"**If I am not mistaken that was a technique Naruto-sama's father created but as far as I know he never even attempted to learn the jutsu while he was with us… looks like Naruto-sama has been doing more than helping the rebels" **Saphira finished when she saw the crater Yagura was in start to crack as they felt demonic chakra start to skyrocket.

Naruto was watching the crater intently as he saw red chakra bubbling out , as that was going on a large humanoid Turtle cloaked in dark red chakra jumped out of the crater staring directly at Naruto and ***Roooooooar* **, this was Yagura in Version 2 of the tailed beast cloak but it wouldn't be that way for long as the demonic chakra exploded outward blowing Naruto back over 40 yards , after regaining his balance he looked up to see the humanoid turtle gone and in its place was what resembled a large turtle just a little smaller than the mountain on the island , but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw , both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils. Its right eye was closed

The amount of demonic chakra would have been suffocating had Naruto's very own chakra hadn't been dwarfing the tailed beasts.

The newly formed tailed beast used a jutsu called **"****Water Style: Great Water mass Bullet Jutsu"** releasing two large masses of high speed water projectiles , seeing the attack coming Naruto used his exceptional control over the elements ,most specifically his control over gravity and wind , using the two in stereo with a perfectly timed jump , summersaulted over the water projectile and the tailed beast , during mid summersault Naruto pulled out a **Hiraishin **Kunai and with pin point accuracy hit the top of the mountain , once he landed behind the tailed beast his **Rinnegan** started glowing as he began drawing on its power , he held out his hand and channeled a massive amount of chakra into his attack as he called out **"All Mighty Push"** sending out a powerful repulsive force that sent the three tailed turtle crashing along the path of destroyed forest from the tailed beasts previous attack.

Naruto then flashed to his **Hiraishin **Kunai on top of the mountain and created 3 seal less **Shadow Clones **, the clones jumped from the top of the mountain using their control over gravity to levitate as they sped through hand seals and called out **"Storm Dragon Jutsu"** as each clone fired off the dragon jutsus from the elements of **Wind **, **Water** and **Lightning** that met and formed a huge Chinese dragon made up of those three elements the **Storm Dragon Jutsu** that was headed towards the 3 tailed turtle double time but he retracted himself into his shell and rolled into a ball to protect himself , there was a big explosion when the jutsu made contact ***boooooooooom* **

When the smoke and dust cleared from the explosion the attack created , it revealed the 3 Tailed Turtle still in its shell with only light marks but otherwise unharmed.

"_I guess I need to kick it up a notch" _ Naruto thought as he raised his guard less sword horizontally and started drawing on the Dragon portion of his swords power as the two of them released massive amounts of chakra in the form of light-blue glowing Arcs of lightning manifesting into the form of a blue Dragon that was composed of pure lightning energy , raising his sword above his head , Naruto called out **"Dragon Strike"** before he swung his sword unleashing the Dragon made of lightning's full power upon the three tailed turtle who had just come out of its shell in time to see the attack about to make contact. Upon contact there was another huge explosion , sending kicking up huge clouds of dust and hude sparks of lightning.

***BoooooooooooooM* **

When the dust cleared the tailed beast was standing there with singe marks all across his body from the lightning attack having done a great deal of damage to him but he didn't look to happy as red chakra started to surround him as he fired two more huge blasts of water towards Naruto who blocked the attacks with an **"All Mighty Push"** before he ran through more hand seals and finishing with his hands clasped together while calling out **"Wood Style: Foo Dog Heads" **creating a series of wooden pillars , which are engraved with Foo dog faces and lit wicks on top of them , as they surrounded the beast a seal with the kanji for sit appeared on Naruto's palm , channeling more chakra the wooden pillars wrapped themselves around the tailed beasts limbs and torso and started draining as much chakra as possible without disrupting the jutsu and suppressing the rest.

***Rooooooooar* **The three tails let out a huge roar at Naruto as he started gathering up all his chakra , blue and black tiny orbs of chakra gathering in his mouth.

Naruto was watching the beast and knew what he was preparing for _"The Tailed Beast Bomb"_

Naruto made eye contact with Saphira who was floating above the Island and through the seriousness of his expression and seeing Yagura gathering all that chakra she knew it was about to get even more destructive and decided to put more distance between them and the battlefield.

Naruto unsheathe his sword once again after he made a seal less **Shadow Clone** to continue the wood jutsu , as he did that he synchronized his chakra with Sieg and unleashed the full might of their power covering the mountaintop in a dark blue light , his chakra was so powerful and dense that it made it hard to breathe for anyone in the vicinity of a few miles , Karasuba was feeling excited at Naruto's display of raw power _"Ooooooh when I get my hands on him" _Karasuba thought as she subconsciously licked her lips.

Meanwhile Naruto had shifted and condensed all of his chakra into his sword as the blade once again became encased in pure lightning.

The three tails had just finished gathering up its chakra and condensing it into a giant and wrapping his mouth around it , as the ball went into his mouth , Naruto raised his sword above his head.

Both Naruto and the three tails released their attacks at the same time , the three tails firing off a huge red ball of demonic chakra who's force of the speed from the attack uprooted trees and boulders , Naruto swung his sword unleashing all of the lightning enhanced attack that was as large as the mountain itself and force from his was enough to blow the tip of the mountain off , as the lightning left Naruto's sword it formed into a giant Chinese Dragon.

**"Tailed Beast Bomb" **

**"Dragon Strike" **

***Booooooooooooooooooooommmm* **a huge explosion occurred as the two attacks collided and started fighting for dominance. The collision itself caused a rift in the middle of the island , the two attack went back and forth before The **"Dragon Strike"** overcame the attack and pushed back and collided with Yagura with an electrified explosion that leveled about a forth of the island.

Saphira and Karasuba had to different looks on their faces , Saphira looked in awe at what her master was capable of while Karasuba was completely and utterly turned on.

No matter how different their faces were their words were the same "Wow".

When the dust settled Yagura had reverted back to his human form with scorch marks , bloody and beat up all over. Naruto seeing this used his **"Flash Step"** to reappear in a small spark of lightning in front of the downed Yagura , panting from all the chakra he had used.

Naruto checked his pulse to see that he was only unconscious , so he signaled for Saphira to come to him.

Upon landing Saphira bombarded Naruto with a million questions ranging from the techniques he used to his overall health but he quickly silenced her.

"Saphira I am fine , tired but fine but I need you to wait here for a second I'll be right back" Naruto told them turning around and stabbing a **Hirashin** kunai into the ground before disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

**Mizukages Office **

Naruto arrived in a yellow flash behind 'Mei' who had just signed off on the last of her paperwork.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?"

"I want you to be the new Jinchuuriki to The Three Tailed Turtle"

'Mei' was stunned at what he was asking of her , not because of not wanting to be a Jinchuuriki but because of the backlash that could follow.

"You do realize that this could possibly entice more negative movement amongst the major villages?" Kushina asked of Naruto as she deactivated her seal revealing her true appearace.

"It could but my priority is Whirlpools revival besides view it as compensation for this village not only having a hand in Whirlpools destruction but also for my services over the past 8 months" Naruto told her as he turned to the window looking in the direction of his previous battle.

"So are you ready to become a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked of her as he took off his right glove and replaced it with an experimental fingerless glove he has been working on , by channeling chakra and his knowledge of seals into this glove it applies the seal through means of chakra instead of ink , making the process of the seal more efficient.

Kushina let out a low sigh before she asked one more question before she agreed "You know the Mist come looking for their Tailed beast?"

"They will but I'll have them to believe the tailed beast died with Yagura therefore buying us 3 years , seeing as that's how long it takes for a tailed beast to reform" He told her as he quickly grabbed Kushina's waist before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto and Kushina both appeared in front of the imbedded kunai in an flash of yellow. Naruto immediately walked over to a downed Yagura whose clothes were in tatters and shirt had all but been singed off with singe marks all over his body , Naruto ripped off the rest of his shirt to reveal his seal holding the Three Tailed Turtle.

At the same time Karasuba felt like her heart had jumped into her throat seeing Kushina in the flesh , she knew she was dead , her father had seen her die how is she still alive and looking younger than she did when they first met?

Kushina seeing Kasasuba walked over to Karasuba and did something she wasn't expecting , she pulled her into an loving hug.

Karasuba wanted to protest because she thought she thought Kushina never really liked her but that whole hearted feeling of love that Kushina was giving her made her give I and wrap her arms around the taller woman's waist.

Naruto turned around to see the embrace between the two beauties , he didn't want to break it up but they needed to get this moving along as he was tired , running low in chakra and knew it was a matter of time before Ao showed back up at the office looking for 'Mei'.

Kushina was the first to see that Naruto was ready for the transfer , so she ended the embrace with a smile that let her know they would all talk later.

Having No more questions Kushina Disrobed her red tank-top leaving her in a black spaghetti strap bra revealing her D-Cup breasts and her toned 4 pack abs.

Had Naruto not been as tired as he was or in what was refered to as his 'Work Mode' whenever it involved him applying seals , he would have been admiring her female form but he was to tired and to focused to do that at the moment.

Naruto walked up to her and channeled the chakra necessary into the glove as it created **The Four Symbol Seal** on her abdomen , quickly he tuned around towards Yagura and activated his **Rinnegan** before blazing through hand seal and finished with both his hands glowing blue , he touched Yagura's seal , moving his hand away a red stream of chakra followed it as he guided it to Kushina's new seal , his eyes pulsed and sped the process up exponentially ,once the beast was transferred her seal momentarily glowed red before settling.

Kushina and Karasuba had saw how exhausted Naruto looked after fighting an entire army , and a Kage then transferring a tailed beast all the while expending crazy amounts of chakra , who wouldn't be , so Kushina quickly redressed as she and Karasuba made sure he was alright which he quickly said he was just tired.

Naruto unraveled a sealing scroll and sealed Yagura's dead body into it before he , Kushina and Karasuba jumped on Saphira's back to head back to the village.

After a short flight back to the village Saphira landed back on the beach letting the 3 of them down off her back. Once down Naruto reached up to stroke the side of Saphira's head.

"I'll be summoning you again tomorrow so I need you to go and tell Yoruichi-Chan that upon my Summoning I want her to be with you alright?" Saphira nodded her head but was still more concerned with Naruto's health.

"Saphira , don't worry about me , I'm alright just tired so do as I ask and I'll be fine by tomorrow" Saphira let out a huff before disappearing in a poof of smoke. After her disappearance Naruto turned around and handed Karasuba a seal tag to change her appearance before heading to the village.

"What's this?"

"It will change your appearance like Kaa-chan , we don't need you becoming to recognizable to soon" Naruto said and pointed to Kushina who had turned back into 'Mei'.

Karasuba followed suit and activated the seal which in turn made her hair black , eyes brown and her normally creamy skin tan.

About 2 hours later Naruto finds himself asleep in a room provided by the best hotel in the village , he was tired after the battle and explaining what's been going on the last few years along with his mothers rebirth.

In a bed next to his was Karasuba who like he was tired and disrobed to her underwear but she wasn't asleep yet as her **Sekirei Seal** was going nuts , it was taking all her will power not jump Naruto in his sleep.

After a couple more minutes passed of her seals reaction she couldn't take it anymore and made her way over to the blondes bed , she carefully climbed onto his bed and straddled his waist , brushing his hair out of the way to reveal his handsome face ,she place her hand on his bare chest as she leaned down closing the distance between their faces , when she felt her lips make contact she opened her eyes to see Naruto had raised2 of his fingers to stop her lips from touching his , one would expect to see either irritation or anger but all Naruto did was smile as Karasuba leaned back while still straddling his waist with a small blush on her face.

"I must say I am flattered but that will have to wait until we get back to the leaf village , I know your seals reactions are rather strong but I need you to have just a little more patience then we can bond alright?" The silver haired beauty climbed off of Naruto to head back to her own bed but Naruto had pulled her back into his bed with her head cradled in his arm.

"Sleep here with me , the reactions should ease" When Naruto said that it wasn't long before she snuggled into him and succumbing to sleep with the handsome blonde man holding her.

**Authors Notes: Sorry I have not been updating but I have been going through Chemotherapy and have been extremely tired along with a little bit of writers block. I have also made small changes through the plot and Harem due to meeting a young Chemo patient who recommended my own story to me so I changed one of the Harem members for him.**

**Harem: **

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Yugao Uzuki- Saeko Busujima **

**Reina- Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Tsunade Senju **

**Temari**

**Suki Uchiha **

**Mei Terumi- Kushina Uzumaki **

**Karasuba Ichimaru **

**Sakura Haruno**


	9. Chapter 9

** The Black Dragon Chapter 9**

Human Talking: "Hello"

Human Thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon Talking: **"Hello" **

Demon Thinking: _**"Hello" **_

Jutsu: **"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. **

**Mist village(Hotel) **

It was an early morning for a blonde ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , he had just gotten out the shower hair still wet cascading down his back while dressed in his usual attire minus his coat and ninja gear. Walking into the room Naruto looks at the clock on the wall and sees it read 8:13AM , so he decides its time to wake his silver haired fiancé who was currently hugging a pillow he had **"Substituted"** with so not to wake her up while her took his shower.

Sitting on the bed next to her he brushes some of her long silver hair out the way before caressing her cheek which she leaned into as he spoke to her.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty" Her eyes fluttered open drinking in her surroundings , she looked at Naruto and gave a rare half smile "Morning Stud"

Sitting up and stretching she noticed Naruto discreetly ogling her body , his eyes roaming all over her assets , she had a body that models would sell their souls to the devil for. That action had given her slight boost of confidence in her body , something she had worried about as she kind of slim and wasn't as curvaceous as the likes of Yoruichi , Seako , Tsunade and now Kushina , who if things went right were going to be her sister wives , she wondered if her lack of curves would keep Naruto from being as aroused as he would be by the others.

Naruto being who he was picked up on the various emotions she was going through due to his sensing abilities and stopped his appraisal of her body. "Something you want to tell me Karasuba-Chan?"

"It's nothing really" she was a little embarrassed that he was able to see through her like that.

"You know I can sense emotion , so I can tell when you're lying or there is something wrong" Naruto told as he looked her straight in her beautiful grey eyes , the look he was giving her was one genuine concern and persistence , it was enough to make her give in.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" to which all she got was a smile back , she let out a sigh as she resolved herself to be honest with him.

"Alright but if you repeat anything that I tell you , **you will find out why I am called the Silver Demon**" she finished darkly as she crossed her legs. Naruto nodded his head but was mentally chuckled at the fact that had the Master Dragons and Kurama not have trained him to resist Killing Intent he would be afraid of both Kushina and Karasuba.

"Okay , when you were checking me out it made me happy but it brought up some of my insecurities of how you would feel about my body because I'm not as equipped as any of your other Fiances" When she finished Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little , which was the wrong thing to do as Karasuba's face became red with embarrassment before she dashed to her sword "That's it I'll kill you" Naruto unsheathe his clashed swords with her to keep her from killing him.

"Hold up , I wasn't laughing at you" Naruto said as he held her off from trying to kill him.

"I'm not hard of hearing I know a laugh when I hear one" spoke the silver haired beauty through grit teeth as she backed up still ready to stab the blonde in front of her.

"I was laughing at the comment not at you"

"Oh and what was so funny about my comment" Karasuba asked sarcastically

"The fact that your insecurity was for naught" Naruto said as he sheathe his sword and Karasuba followed suit "You say they have assets that you don't have , while they are no doubt well endowed women , I say that you have assets that they don't have" Naruto grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the large closet mirror , standing behind her with both hands on smaller woman's shoulders.

"My time in The Leaf Village Hell on Earth for 98% of that time but during those 2% I learned a philosophy about what people bring to the table in 3 different forms , Physically , Mentally and Spiritually"

"Everyone has a Physical attribute that distinguishes them , my other Fiances are their womanly curve but you are different you have a models figure and an attribute most women couldn't compete with…Your long sexy legs , legs that men would give there left arm and right leg just to be able to simple touch" Naruto told Karasuba as he wrapped both his arms around her , placed his chin on her shoulder and used his right hand to point down towards her legs in the mirror. Karasuba had gone from milk white to apple red as she blushed from the appraisal Naruto was heaping on her.

"Mentally refers to a persons intelligence which I can tell you don't lack what so ever but there are also different forms , Book Smarts , Street Smarts and Common Sense. Book Smart is how well someone can absorb information through books , Street Smarts is how well someone can adapt to their surroundings and Common Sense is what we are all born with but some more so than other simply because they are not gifted with the other 2"

"And Spiritually refers to not a persons Spirituality but a persons moral code a belief you have as a person" by now Karasuba's mood had lightened up considerably as she leaned into Naruto's embrace enjoying the godlike body draped over her.

"Which is why I believe your worries were for naught , because each person is different not one is exactly the same , we all have differences" Naruto leaned closer and whispered the last part into her ear _"And I look forward to getting to know what makes up the rest of you" _Karasuba weak in the knees from Naruto's hot breath in her ear coupled with the feel of his muscles , she was really having a hard time fighting off the effects of the seal.

Naruto having said what he knew she needed to hear and having seen the faint glow of the Seal backed away "Get dressed , we are leaving within the hour , so we can get to The Leaf village to take care of that Seal"

"Why cant we take care of it here?"

"Oh , I never explained that to you did I?" Naruto asked rhetorically "I made a promise to someone back in the Leaf village before I knew about any of you being my Fiances so to be a man of my word I want to explain it to her before taking these new relationships past platonic levels"

Karasuba nodded her head understanding his point before grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom but she stopped before entering looking at Naruto "I may understand but this seal doesn't , so I'll appreciate it if you handle that situation ASAP" closing the bathroom door as she finished her thought.

After about an half in the shower Karasuba walked out fully dressed and saw that Naruto was ready as well , Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist as they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

'Mei' was sitting behind her desk finishing up some paper work when a flash of yellow light revealed Naruto and Karasuba , seeing them 'Mei' signaled for the Anbu in the room to leave , once they were gone Naruto quickly activated the **Uzumaki Style: Privacy Dome**

Once the room was secure 'Mei' dropped her advanced **Transformation Jutsu **revealing herself to be Kushina. Kushina in the blink of an eye had removed Naruto's Dragon mask , threw him onto the couch while sitting in his lap with his face smothered into her bountiful DD-Cup breasts.

"Kaa-chan , do you have to do this every time I see you?" Naruto mumbled out through her breasts , trying to get some air.

Meanwhile Kurama as usual was laughing at Naruto's misfortune and Karasuba was trying to get over the dizziness caused by **The Flying-Thunder God Technique**

Naruto having had enough of his other treating him like a teddy bear **Substituted **himself with a large pillow from across the room , this earned him a cute teary eyed pout from Kushina.

"Don't do that , we have a schedule to keep and you treating me like an enlarged Teddy bear isn't helping me keep it" Naruto said from across the room as he ran his gloved hand through his long golden locks.

"Fine , be that way" She grumbled at him as she folded her arms under her DD-cup breasts and crossed her legs with a small glare aimed at Naruto for not allowing what she wanted.

Naruto just sighed at his 'Mothers' antics , _"I wish she would go back to her seduction attempts because this treating me like a baby is getting really old" _

"Kaa-chan , when can I expect 'Mei' to leave the mist village?" Naruto asked ignoring her glare knowing it was halfhearted and playful. Her glare melted into a somber look.

"About a month" Naruto saw the look and moved back over to the couch and wrapped his right arm around her waist which caused her to lay her head onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing , just this job is so stressful , I wish I could leave with you right now but I need to help them get on their feet" Kushina told her future lover while she enjoyed him holding her.

"How has Isobu been treating you?" Kushina chuckled when she thought about her new friend the Three Tailed Turtle.

"Great , he is even lazier than the Kyuubi but I think we will be great friends" Naruto heard Kurama grumble about Kushina's lazy comment before he looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was time for him and Karasuba to leave.

"Well Kaa-chan I am going to trust your judgement in how you leave , just once you get to a safe area throw the kunai so I can come get you" Naruto said as he walked over and stood over next to Karasuba who had finally regained her bearings.

Kushina had one more thing to tell Naruto before he left so she hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her DD-cup breasts into his chiseled chest and whisper seductively into his ear.

"_When we reunite again I am expecting you to treat me like you did when I was 'Mei' because I won't be Kaa-Chan anymore… I'll be Kushina-Chan" _Naruto smirked at her words and before she could release the hug pinched her plump ass making her jump until her whispered back into her ear _"I hear you loud and clear , Kushi-Chan"_

Kushina went weak in the knees hearing his manly voice in her ear , Naruto released her , put his Dragon mask back on as he wrapped an arm around Karasuba "See ya later Kaa-Chan" he called out to her as he released the **Privacy Seal** and they disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

A second later on the beach of the Mist Village Naruto and Karasuba appeared once more in another flash of yellow light. Naruto seeing Karasuba was still a little dizzy tells her to sit down on a large rock that was on the beach while he collected the **Hirashin** Kunai he had hidden and stored it back into his weapons pouch on his right leg.

The blonde ninja after doing scan to make sure no one was in the immediate area started running through hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground and calling out **"Summoning Jutsu" **enveloping the area in a lot of smoke , when the smoke cleared it revealed Saphira the large royal blue lightning Dragon.

"**Morning , Naruto-Sama" **Saphira said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Morning to you to Saphira , where is Yoruichi-chan?"

"**She is waiting on you to open the portal" **Hearing this Naruto drew his sword , pointing it to his right opening the portal to the Drago realm. A slender and well-endowed woman of average height stepped out of the portal , she has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair , her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt over her D-cup breasts with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist , and black stretch pants that hugged shapely ass perfectly with a pair of lightweight brown shoes and a katana in her right hand.

As soon as Yoruichi stepped out of the portal she saw Karasuba sitting on a small boulder a little a ways from her and in the blink of an eye Yoruichi had wrapped Karasuba in an sisterly hug , it shocked Karasuba at first as she was still recovering the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu **she had just experience but quickly returned the hug of future 'Harem Sister' as that's what Naruto's Fiances called theselves in private.

Yoruichi started firing off question after question ranging from the things she had been up to , to where she had been but before she could get her answers Naruto interrupted.

"I know you too have a lot of catching up to do but we really need to get going" when the 2 looked towards Naruto he was already on the back of Saphira. Yoruichi handed her sword to Karasuba and told her to hold it for her and proceeded to transform into a small black cat.

"So this is the shape shifting ability of the Shihoin clan" Naruto said out loud as Karasuba climbed onto Saphiras back behind him and the cat jumped into his lap.

"Yep , unfortunately it also changes my voice" came an extremely deep voice from the cat known as Yoruichi.

"Saphira head west at full speed , we are already running late as is" Naruto told the lightning Dragon who responded in kind by taking to the skies , quickly ascending above the clouds.

It took Saphira and her passengers 3 ½ hours to reach their destination of the capitol of the Land of Fire. They landed about 250 yards away from the city itself as there seemed to be a festival going on and a large Dragon landing in the middle of the city wouldn't have been a good idea.

As they walked through the village , Yoruichi who was back in her original form now asked Naruto if he knew what the festival was for.

"I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi as there seem to be a lot of Kitsune novelties being sold" when he said that it was like a light bulb went off in Yoruichi's head as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"How could I have let that slip my mind?" the ebony beauty said as she jumped on Naruto's back whispered _"Happy Birthday Naru-Kun" _

Naruto eyes widened because he had been so busy the he had actually forgotten his own birthday. Karasuba was surprised as well so she leaned in from her spot walking next to him.

"So what do you want for your birthday Naruto-kun?"

"Truthfully , Nothing , I would rather get everything that I need done by the end of today than worry about a gift but the thought is very much appreciated" Naruto told the 2 of them as Yoruichi climbed off hi and the made their way to the Fire Daimyō's castle.

The Fire Daimyō's Castle was a work of art , it had to be sitting on at least 15 acres of land , there was a 30 foot wide man made moat that surrounded the castle and needed a draw bridge in order to get into the castle whose walls exceeded 50+ feet high.

The 3 of them were at the sight of the draw bridge , where 2 of the samurai stood guard. Naruto was the first to speak to the samurai.

"We are here to meet with the Fire Daimyo" the 2 samurai looked at the group in question before their eyes landed on Karasuba causing them to bow before her.

"Oh , Karasuba-Sama , we didn't see you , RELEASE THE BRIDGE , The Madam will be happy to see you have returned and with friends" once the bridge was lowered Karasuba led the way with Naruto and Yoruichi following closely. Inside the castle walls were even nicer than one could have imagined , there were multiple Japanese styled houses surrounding the main Japanese styled castle sitting upon a stone structure in the center.

On their way to the main house , the samurai had all been bowing before Karasuba.

"Ah , Karasuba-Sama , are these friends of yours?" one of the two samurai guarding the front entrance to the main house.

"You could say that , are Oji-sama and Oba-sama in the main chamber?"

"No , they are in the royal suite" the samurai said as they stepped aside for them to enter only to move back into place once they did.

The inside was as extravagant as one could imagine , marbled floors , expensive oak furniture , silk curtains and decorative suits of Armor lining the hallways. They stopped outside the doors to the royal suite.

***Knock* *Knock*** Karasuba rapped lightly on the large doors waiting for an answer with Naruto and Yoruichi flanking her on each side. They didn't have to wait long as a few seconds later Takeda Shingen answered the door in a formal kimono.

Upon laying his eyes on his visitors , he noticed Karasuba immediately and engulfed her in a hug "Kara-chan my girl , how have you been?" Karasuba was usually a distant person , hating anyone outside of a select few to enter her personal space , luckily her 'Oji-sama was one of the few , which is why she returned the hug.

"I have been good after I finished my training I ran into some people I think you and Oba-Sama might want to meet" the silver haired woman said gesturing towards the blonde haired young man wearing a lower face mask and the purple haired ebony beauty behind her.

After releasing Karasuba , Takeda noticed Naruto and Yoruichi standing in the background and gave them a warm smile "Glad to see you made it Naruto-kun" he told the blonde before turning his attention to Yoruichi "Havent seen you in over a decade , you have become a very beautiful woman over that time"

Yoruichi let out a small giggle before thanking him for his compliment "Thanks Oji-san , I bet you have a lot of questions don't you?"

The fire Daimyo simply chuckled before responding "Oh , you know as well as I do that my wife is the one you are going to have to explain things to , not me"

Yoruichi and Karasuba paled at the trauma they suffered through whenever Madam Shingen became emotional , the two couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what she might do when everything is told to her.

Naruto meanwhile was trying to keep from bursting out in laughter at his Fiances' reactions but before they could notice him laughing The Fire Daimyo gestured for the to come in , which two of the three did begrudgingly. The room itself was extravagant , on the back wall was the largest collect of shelved literature one would lay their eyes on , in the center of the room was a crystal chandelier , in front of the book case was an desk made from oak ,there were two expensive looking couches sitting across from each other with an equally expensive rug on the floor in between the two couches , there was an nice coffee table sitting atop of the rug and on the eastern wall was a large painting of Takeda and Madam Shingen in their younger years.

Once they were fully into the room they saw Madam Shingen and her cat sitting on opposing ends of the couch while sipping a cup of Tea. Madam Shingen is a corpulent woman with dark brown hair that she keeps in three separate poofs. She wears pink lipstick, pink nail-polish and purple eyeshadow. She also wears many different colored rings.

"Honey we have some guests think you may be interested in meeting" Takeda called out to his wife as they approached. As they were walking Yoruichi was trying to hide behind Naruto while Karasuba was busy looking for an escape route.

Madam Shingen put her Tea down on the coffee table when she heard her husband's voice and the sight she saw brought utter joy to her face as she bolted off the couch and wrapped her arms around Karasuba in a bone shattering hug.

Naruto's amusement immediately stopped when he saw this , one of the strongest Kunoichi he knew going limp in the arms of a civilian , all he could think of was _"Un-fucking believable" _Takeda saw sees Naruto's persona change and sent him an smirk that screamed out 'I told you so'.

"Kara-chan where have you been? , oh my god you are so much more beautiful now and why haven't visited or written any letters?" the Madam was squealing as she the life out of someone she viewed as a daughter figure until her husband stepped in.

"Honey , don't you think its best to let the child breath so she can answer your questions , besides she isnt our only guest" the Fire Daimyo said as he pointed towards Naruto and Yoruichi who was still trying to hide behind her Fiance.

Madam Shingen dropped Karasuba in a heap once she laid her eyes on the ebony beauty behind the blonde and she started to tear up "Y-Yor-chan is that you" Yoruichi knew she was caught so she walked out from behind Naruto and accepted her fate "Yeah , its me" Yoruichi was immediately snatched into a hug as the Madam swung her body around in circles being subjected to the same bombardment of questions as Karasuba.

"Honey , you have just one more guest that I believe will make your day" Takeda said as he placed an hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her from spinning Yoruichi around like ragdoll.

Naruto got the hint and decided to help his god mother recognize him by tying his sun-kissed blonde hair into a high ponytail and pulling his face mask down revealing the three whisker marks on each cheek. The sight of his face brought back memories that she had not thought of in over 14 years "M-M-Minato"

"Try looking a little closer honey" the Fire Daimyo urged his wife to rethink who she was thinking of. She looked her husband in the eye to see the glint in it before looking back towards the blond and couldn't believe what her mind came up with _"Naruto" _

"N-Naruto"

"Bingo" the moment he said that she crashed into the taller blondes chest wrapping her arms around his midsection with tears in her eyes.

"But how , they said you died"

"I know , there is a lot of false truths and lies that you need answered and all of them revolve around the Leaf village" The Madam looked at her 3 guests who each had a look of anger on their faces at the mention of the Leaf Village. She gained a serious look as she broke the hug but kept close contact with him "What exactly have done?"

"Before I tell you I want you to promise me you wont try to exact revenge on them?" her god son asked her stunning her a little.

"Why should we? , if its as bad as I think it is it would be exactly what they deserve" the husband and wife voiced to their god son.

"Because it would be to easy and frankly too good for them… besides I already have plans in place that will make this saying ring proud and true **To Every Action , There Is An Equal Reaction**" the whiskered blonde and his Fiances had smirks on their faces at his declaration which became contagious as Takeda gain one as well.

"Okay , I nor my wife will do anything to the leaf but I do want in on these plans of yours"

"That's fair" Naruto told the before Madam Shingen chimed in once more "Why don't we sit down while you fill us in" she told the gesturing towards the couches where they took their seats Naruto , Karasuba and Yoruichi on one couch while Takeda and his wife sat on another.

Naruto then proceeded to tell his god parents everything such as Danzo giving up information on Whirlpools defense security , his plans of bringing Whirlpools clans under his rule , trying to strong-arm said clans into giving up their secrets and his overall dark deeds over the past few decades.

"It sounds like the problem isnt the leaf but Danzo himself so why not just take him out?" Takeda asked Naruto.

"Because that would be to easy , I want him to suffer in knowing that he alone caused the Leafs strongest ally to break all ties with them after being reborn from the ashes stronger than ever like the legendary Phoenix and as far as the leaf is concerned I don't really care what happens to them as they have been just as bad in terms of the treatment of our clans" Takeda and his wife looked at their god son with one word in mind 'Amazing'

"Sounds like you don't really need anything of us , you seem to have this all figured out"

"Actually there are a few things you could do such as giving me and anyone I bring under the protection of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan diplomatic immunity"

"I can do that but what good would that do?"

"A large portion of the Leafs council are in Danzo's corner so to be safe it will give us a political shield from them trying to bend the laws to their benefit and our detriment"

"Consider it done , anything else?"

"Yes , the items my parents left in your care" Takeda eyes flickered before he jumped off the couch "Oh , sorry y boy I had almost forgot about that" he headed towards the large portrait of himself and his wife , he pressed a hidden button on the underside of the portrait , as he did that the portrait raised slightly revealing a small high tech safe imbedded in the wall , he put in a quick code then scanned his thumb print to open the safe , once it was open he pulled out 3 scrolls and a red gem hanging from a black rope necklace.

Takeda handed Naruto the scrolls and the necklace "I don't know what in the scrolls but I know that gem is an heirloom of the Uzumaki clan and is worth enough money to by Fire country" Naruto looked at the for a second before slipping it around his neck , for some reason he could feel power radiating off it but he put that to the back of his mind.

"I already know what in them , in this one is the Uzumaki clans banking information as well as investment , this one is the Namikaze banking and investment information and this contains has my parents housing information" Naruto said holding up each individual scroll.

"How could you know that without opening them?"

"These symbols on the scrolls belong to a written language only from Whirlpool" Naruto glanced at a clock on the far wall and saw that they needed to leave now if they were to make it to the Leaf by early afternoon like he intended.

"I hate to cut this short but we are a little pressed for time" Naruto told them pointing towards the clock on the wall , to which made Takeda go back to his desk pull out a form , jotted down his signature and stamped it with his official Daimyo seal , he then handed it to Naruto "Here , this is here will give the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and anyone under their protection diplomatic immunity temporarily until I have the real paper work filled out and sent to the village within the week" while that went on with Takeda and Naruto , Madam Shingen had hugged both Karasuba and Yoruichi telling the both of them that she loved them and to try to stay in contact more. When Naruto had finished with his god father he stopped in front of his god mother who enveloped him in a motherly hug "And you I really want to stay in touch , I didn't get the chance to dote on you as a child so I'll be damned if we don't have a relationship going forward"

Naruto chuckled a little "Don't worry Oba-san you and I will have a relationship going forward" Naruto said as he hugged her back before letting go and walked towards the door with Karasuba and Yoruichi in tow , before walking out the Door Naruto pulled up his face mask , gave one final goodbye and the three left but not before handing over a **Hiraishin **Kunai.

Within the Hour Naruto and his Fiances had stopped by the capitols bank to check the clans accounts , he knew both of his clans were wealthy but he didn't expect the numbers he got back the Namikaze clan-51,600,000,000Yenand the Uzumaki clan-79,400,000,000Yen but what surprised him even more than those numbers were the video proof of the elders of the Leaf trying to get access to his clan money multiple times shown to him by the Bank manager , Naruto thanked the bank manager after reactivating the accounts , getting cash and checks, he also pocketed the tapes for latter.

Around 2 ½ hours later they found themselves on Saphiras back about 10 miles away from the village hidden in the Leaves.

"Saphira , you can land now" Naruto told the large lightning Dragon who readily complied by quickly descending from the clouds to an open area amongst the vast forest.

Karasuba was the first to speak up "Why are we landing here , the village is at least another 10 miles away?"

"2 reasons , one I rather not excite an already hostile village by riding in on a large Dragon and two is the location of my parents house isnt actually in the village but about an half mile out"

When they landed Naruto dismissed Saphira "Alright Saphira you can go back now and do me a favor and look out for Bis since neither I or Yoruichi will be there"

"**Sure thing Naruto-Sama , see you later and stay safe" *Poof* **disappearing in a plum of smoke she was gone.

Naruto picked up Yoruichi who was in the form of a black cat and put her on his shoulder before turning his head to Karasuba "Alright follow me" with that said Naruto started tree hopping with Karasuba in tow at Jonin level speeds. It took them 45 minutes to get within 2 miles of the village but they weren't going straight to the village ,so instead of continuing down the path to the village they made back into the forest , headed towards a rather large mountain a little ways outside the village walls.

As they got within range they saw a cave entrance to the mountain but Naruto stopped dead in his tracks making Yoruichi in cat form , with a surprisingly deep voice ask why he stopped.

"Somethings going on here , someone's chakra is really disturbed and messed up right now"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know , it's hard to describe… **Rinnegan**" he activated his doujutsu to do a scan of the area. During his scan he saw found there was a bunker about 75 yards away from their position and that there were 2 people in there , one seemed to be getting father away from them making Naruto come to the conclusion he was leaving but the other was unmoving and that was the disturbed chakra.

"You two stay right here , I want to check something out really quick" when he said that the black cat jumped from Naruto's shoulder to Karasuba's. Naruto quickly vanished in a small spark of lightning as he used his **Flash Step**.

Reappearing in the area where he sensed the signatures he gave the area another once over and saw that other chakra signature was long gone but the other was still in what seemed to be an underground bunker so threw an **Hirashin **Kunai at the base of a nearby tree before he started running through hand seals before calling out **"Earth Style: Hiding in Rock Jutsu"** camouflaging himself with the earth around and move through earth surfaces as he fazed through the ground.

Once Naruto had completely fazed through the ground he fell into what look like a underground lab , it was dimly lit , plenty of medical devices scattered around , there were two camera's set up in the room , Naruto pointed a single finger at each camera and zapped them with a concentrated bolt of lightning destroyed both camera's. He deactivated the Jutsu once the he walked to the center of the room where there was an examination table which is where the Chakra signature was coming from.

On the examination table was a young unconscious girl who looked to be about 12 years old , 4 foot 11 inches , long pink hair and wearing a hospital gown.

Doing a once over of her body , his keen eye saw her body was littered with seals **, Loyalty Seals** , **Love Seals** , **Growth Stunting Seals** and **Chakra Flow Restriction Seals **

When he finished analyzing the seals he saw that they had just been reinforced , right then Kurama spoke up from his within his mind.

"**Hey Kit , I think she is one of your Fiances , Sakura Haruno I believe" **

"_Glad to see your finally awake you lazy ass fox and I have already deduced that"_

"_Ok ,it seems she has been sedated , this might work out better for us as I can get rid of these seals" _Naruto thought to himself as he took of his leather coat , wrapped her in it before picking her up bridal style as the two of the vanished in a flash of yellow light.

They both reappeared at the sight of Naruto's kunai , he collected the kunai before **Flash Stepping **back to Karasuba and Yoruichi.

The moment Naruto arrived with the girl in his arms Yoruichi jumped back onto his shoulder in a panic "Oh my God , Sakura , is she ok?"

"I thought this was her , but yes she is just sedated" Yoruichi felt relieved knowing she was fine.

"Yoruichi , I need you to go run a quick errand for me , we are getting these seals off her" Yoruichi nearly jumped out of her skin because over the years she has racked her brain over how to save someone she viewed as s little sitter from Danzo's cluthes , now she gets her wish.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go into the village and bring me her mother , she is a ninja medic right?"

"Yes , one of the best"

"Great , have her bring an IV of nutrient-rich liquid now go" with that the black cat took off in the direction of the village.

Naruto created a seal less **Shadow Clone **with the orders to bring Yoruichi and the girls mother to him when they came back. Naruto turned to Karasuba "Alright lets go"

The two of them along with the unconscious girl head for the cave opening leading into the mountain , once in the cave Naruto handed Karasuba Sakura to hold for a second , he then pulled out a scroll and unsealed a little stone tablet no bigger than a wallet after which he channeled chakra through it which sent a flash of light throughout the cave.

"What was that for?" Karasuba asked the blonde with a hint of annoyance at the sudden flash of light without a warning.

"Sorry , that disables the Genjutsu on the cave so we don't get lost" He took Sakura back into his arms as they walked deeper into the cave , they came to a point where the cave split into 2 tunnels , they took the left tunnel and caw to what they thought was dead-end until they saw that the wall was actually a double door.

Naruto touched the door , when he did that a beam of light scanned him from head to toe , when it died down the doors slid open revealing it to be an elevator , they all stepped in amazed at the complexity of the homes initial defense.

When they got into the elevator the doors closed ad Naruto noticed a panel with 5 buttons of which only one wasn't glowing. There was a button for each level , Basement , Ground level , First floor , Second level and Roof. Seeing as they were at Ground level he pressed the First floor button causing the elevator to start moving.

When the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened they were treated to a sight of beauty , Marbled floors , exquisite furniture , 70 inch flat screen television surrounded by an entertainment center and that was just the living room. Naruto laid Sakura down on one of the couches as he wanted to at least the rest of this floor before Yoruichi came back.

The kitchen was a thing of beauty , it had everything from size to the overall look , a real five star kitchen that is probably unmatched.

The rest of the floor contained 5 bedrooms , 6 bathrooms and an office/library. Each bedroom was the same from the furniture to the size , though each room so far was already gigantic he could only imagine what the master bedroom looked like. karasuba was in awe , though she had grew up in a life of luxury , this made the fire Damyio's home pale in comparison.

Naruto received the memories from his clone , knowing Yoruichi and Mebuki Haruno were on their way , so he was going to meet them so that they don't get lost in that Genjutsu.

"Wait here and watch over Sakura , I'm going to show Yoruichi and Mebuki the way here" the blond told his silver haired Fiance as he walked over to the elevator. Before he got on the elevator he turned back to her "Don't think I have forgotten about you , I'm going to solve things with Anko and give you what you want within the next 24 hours" he told her with a wink from his one visible eye that wasn't cover by his long hair as he backed into the elevator and the doors slid closed.

"Oh , you better , because if you don't , I'm afraid I'll have to take it" the silver haired swords woman chuckled to herself.

**Outside the Cave**

Yoruichi , still in cat for was leading the way to the entrance of the cave at high speeds with Mebuki Haruno following closely behind.

Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes , she was wearing the standard Leaf-nin attire complete with flak jacket. She did not, however, wear the village's forehead protector as she was a retired ninja.

They came to a skidding stop when they saw someone leaning up against the cave wall , Mebuki was at a loss for words with what she saw , a tall , blue eyed , long haired blonde male , dressed in black with his arms crossed , seemingly waiting on them.

"Did you bring what I asked for Mrs. Haruno?"

Breaking out of her stupor she raised a small lunchbox cooler in her hand "Where is my daughter? Is she alrighht?"

"She is fine for now , come with me and I'll take you to her" the cat and Mebuki Haruno followed Naruto as he went through the same procedure to get back to where he left Sakura and Karasuba.

When Naruto and the others got off the elevator ,Yoruichi immediately shape shifted back into her original form before unsealing her clothes and quickly getting dressed , Mebuki ran over to the couch to see Sakura laying unconscious while Karasuba stroked her hair.

"Mrs. Haruno , you can calm down , she is just sedated and that bodes well for us as it gives me enough time to destroy those seals and reverse the effects of the **Growth Stunting Seal **while she sleeps" Naruto said as he pulled off one of his gloves and them pulled out and on his Sealing glove.

Naruto Gestured for Karasuba to move away from the couch as he took his leather coat off of Sakura and threw it onto the couches arm , he then took off her hospital gown which made Mebuki want to protest until Yoruichi placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know to let him work.

Naruto started channeling chakra into the glove making it glow a light blue and waved it over her body forcing the seals to reveal themselves , the **Love Seal **was located just above her left A-cup breast outside her bra , the **Loyalty Seal **was located at the base of her neck , the **Growth Stunting Seal **was located just above her navel while the **Chakra Flow Restriction Seal **was located below the Navel.

After Naruto located the Seals the glow switched from to a dark blue , he moved his hand to the **Love Seal **first , analyzed the seal before destroying it , he did that for each seal until they were all gone. Once he removed the seals he turned to Mebuki " I need you to start that IV now"

"Before I do so , what is it for?"

"Just like you can slow one growth to a crawl you can speed it up but you need the necessary nutrients to be sent throughout the body so that there is no damages or pain" After Naruto had explained to her the reason , Mebuki couldn't have moved any faster as she pulled out her medical supplies and started an IV on her daughter.

When she finished she had the 2 bags of fluid hanging from a pole she brought with her with an IV in each arm "Ok its done" she told the blond as she stepped away to allow him to work his magic.

Naruto then kneeled before his pink haired Fiance , he then created 3 seals using his sealing glove , one seal was between her breasts , another was just below her naval and the last was located exactly in between the other two seals. The first two seals were placed at her chakra core and her central Tenketsu point.

Naruto placed one hand above her chakra core and the other on her central Tenketsu point as he channeled his chakra through these points , that is where the third seal comes into place and uses the healing properties of Naruto's chakra to accelerate Sakura's growth.

Sakura's body began to glow a faint white light , within minutes the light dyed down revealing a whole new body that actually reflected her age of 14 , this person was 5 foot 3 inches , long flowing bright pink hair , sexy 2 pack abs , low C-cup breasts and sexy legs that led up to flared hips.

"Ok , done , I don't know if there are any mental after effects , for that you will have to wait for her to wake up to evaluate but physically she is in the best condition she could possibly be in" Naruto told Mebuki as she quickly enveloped hi in a hug thanking him "Thank you , Thank you ,Thank you , you don't know how much this means to me for you to have saved my daughter from that one eyed bastard , I don't know how to Thank you"

"Don't worry about it , technically she is my Fiance , so what I did was only natural but as you put it . that one eyed bastard will get what's coming to him" Naruto told his possible future mother-in-law as he got out of her hug and put on his leather coat.

"Why don't you take her home and then we can talk tomorrow" Naruto suggested to his fellow blonde who agreed by picking her daughter bridal style and headed towards the elevator "we'll see you tomorrow then" she called back to the three as the elevator doors closed. Once they were gone Naruto looked at Yoruichi and Karasuba "You can stay here for now , I'm going to go see JiJi , then settle something that's been long overdue" the two here they couldn't really roam around too much due to Danzo , well Yoruichi could but Karasuba couldn't at least until Naruto talked to the Hokage.

"Why don't you two go through the kitchens pantry and write a list of groceries for the week and also whatever you think you may want to eat tonight , so I can cook" Naruto told them before he left via the elevator.

Karasuba then turned to her future sister wife and asked "Can he really cook?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the remark "Oh yeah , you name it and he'll make it"

"You say that like he is a world class chef or something"

"Pretty damn close , where most men cant even boil water Naruto-kun will put housewives with decades of experience to shame" the dark skinned beauty told the silver haired woman who had went and started lounging on one of the sofa's. Yoruichi did what was asked of her and went quickly went through the pantry to see what was needed , seeing that that nothing was salvageable she created 2 **Shadow Clones **to dispose of everything out of the pantry , refrigerator and freezer while she got started on a list before going shopping.

**With Naruto**

After Naruto got out of the elevator he went back to where the tunnel inside the cave split and instead of going left he went right. The tunnel eventually led him out another caves entrance which was deep within the Forest of Death.

Stepping out of the cave he was surrounded by bear sized Jaguars and Leopards looking at Naruto like he was the next thing on the menu until he unleashed a wave of killing intent making them all retreat with their tails in-between their legs. Not wanting to walk through this huge forest Naruto activated his **Lightning Armor **and tore through the forest in seconds , once he was out he deactivated it and pulled up his hood to walk through the village.

As Naruto walked through the village he didn't get the usual hate inspired looks , instead he got lust filled glances from most of the women he passed and looks of jealousy from the male population.

"_Funny how they cant recognize the object of their hatred after only a few short years" _

"**You don't exactly look like the scrawny little brat before we left though so can you really blame them" **

"_Not really , but I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they realize just who I am" _Naruto told the being of mass Chakra as he came upon the Hokage tower. He navigated his way through the building until he reached the top floor where outside of the office was the Hokage's secretary , a woman of average height , shoulder length brown hair , she looked to be in her mid 30's and she was wearing a business suit.

"Excuse me , the Hokage wouldn't happen to be available would he?" the woman looked up at him and blushed slightly before replying.

"Do you have a meeting?"

"No but , I am an old friend"

"Well in that case , you can go in but try to keep it short he does have an appointment in an hour" Naruto thanked her with a bow before entering the large door leading to the Hokage's office.

Upon entering the room Naruto was treated to the sight of someone that he has viewed as a grandfather figure as far back as he could remember , 'The God of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage.

At the same time the Hokage was analyzing the young man before him who stood at 5 foot 10 inches , he wore black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots , a black guradless katana with a silver dragon wrapping around its sheathe which was hanging from a short chain attached to a utility belt , a black muscle shirt that showed off his toned upper body and extended a face mask to just above his nose , a long sleeved hooded leather coat.

After closing the door behind him the an removed the hood to let his waist length sun kissed blonde hair flow down his back though it covered half his face , the half the wasn't cover showed an sharp sapphire blue eye.

"May I help you?" the aged Kage asked after a few moments had passed which in turn earned him a light chuckle.

"What's the matter you don't remember me JiJi?" he replied back as he pulled his face mask down revealing his whisker marks , this action made the Sarutobi's eyes almost pop out his head.

"N-N-Naruto"

"Right in one , no wonder you're dubbed the Professor"

"My how you've grown and looks like the trainings paid off" Hiruzen told Naruto in a fatherly tone as walked around his desk to stand in front of him , he was surprised to see Naruto was a little taller than he was when he got closer to him. Naruto though engulfed the elderly man in a bone crushing hug when got close enough "I missed you grandpa" this earned a smile from hi as he hugged him back "As did I my boy"

No matter how much of a warrior Naruto had become at heart he was still a young boy who yeaned for a family.

They separated and the too took seats across from each other "Why don't you tell me what you have been doing all these years"

"Sure but I rather do that in private" with that Hiruzen dismissed his Anbu with a single hand sign but Naruto wasn't ready yet , so he put up a privacy barrier that destroyed a few listening devices around the office "there are some things you need to know , that I have found out in my time away" Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a huge stack of papers , pictures and documents for him to inform the Hokage what's really been going on in his village.

**With the Haruno's**

Meanwhile at the Haruno residence , Sakura had just woken up in her room alone in her room a little dazed.

"Ughh , huh , I'm back in control" Sakura said to herself as she tested her motor skills "Yes , now when I get my hands on that one eyed pedophile , I'll take that cane stick it so far up his wrinkled ass that the handle will be permanently lodged in his throat" when she finished her little rant her bedroom door opened revealing her mother for a moment before she shot across the room and buried Sakura's head into her chest while she asked how she was feeling and voicing her apologies for not being able to protect her.

"Don't apologize Kaa-chan , it wasn't your fault but I am going to hurt that old man and his little pretty boy"

"If you are talking about Danzo then don't , he has too much influence for you to do anything to him and get away with" that didn't sit well with Sakura.

"So , I'm supposed to let what he did to me go , he tried to turn me into mindless slave and if you had not found a way to break those seals they were going to start experimenting on me next week , I'll be damned if I don't make him and that fucking Uchiha pay for their transgressions" Sakura barked out with tears in her eyes from the memories of what they had put her through. Mebuki placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I never said he wouldn't pay but there are things you must know in order to know why we must wait" Mebuki then went on to tell her only child about the clans of Whirlpool , the alliance between the Leaf and Whirlpool , how the Haruno clan ended up in the Leaf and then the Leaf's betrayal of said Clans.

"Then why are we still here if they have chosen to betray us like that?"

"Because my child there is a saying 'good things come to those who wait' , we have plans in place to bring back our once great village but something like that takes time"

"I want in" when the words left Sakura's mouth , Mebuki couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing , just nostalgia , when we found out about how the village was trying to manipulate us , Minato and Kushina brought up the idea of our village eventual revival my exact words were I want in" Sakura smiled at what her mother just said before her mother spoke up again.

"I want to ask though , you don't seem to have any hesitation in leaving the village in the future , why is that?"

"Simple , my entire life here outside of spending time with you and Yoruichi-nee-chan has been miserable , I have been bullied , ridiculed and lets not forget what I have gone through recently , so why wouldn't I want to pack up and start over" the pink haired girl told her mother with a far off look in her eye as she recalled the things she had been through.

"Sorry , if I had been a better mother and protected you then maybe you wouldn't have had to endure what you did"

"Don't say that , you are the best mother I could ask for , there was nothing you could do to prevent what happened"

"I do have something else I need to tell though I'm not sure if you are going to like it" Mebuki told Sakura.

"What is it?"

"You are kind of engaged" that did not sit to well with Sakura

"What , so you promised my future to someone that I don't even know"

"Calm down Sakura , I know how you feel , you want the freedom to choose the man you spend the rest of your life with but let me explain first before you judge" Mebuki said to which Sakura huffed before letting her mother continue.

"You know that I had a best friend who I have told you on more than one occasion I considered my sister in all but blood , so when we found out the genders of our children we jumped the gun and thought that you too could make a good match ,if it makes you feel any better you aren't being forced to marry him , the only requirement is you go on a few dates to see if it would work out between the two of you" Sakura let what her mother said sink in and thought about it for a few moments before she replied.

"I still don't like it but before I agree to even try can you tell me what he is like?" Mebuki smile at that , taking what she could get.

"Well his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , he is the son of The Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki making him the heir to 2 of the most powerful clans throughout the elemental nations , from what I have heard from Yoruichi he is insanely strong , has an incredible amount intelligence , kind , loyal and has a really big heart and something else you may want to know is he is the one who saved you not me"

"But I thought it was you"

"No it was Naruto , he along with Karasuba and Yoruichi were on their way to the village when he sensed something off and found you , Yoruichi came to get me on his instructions , when we got their he destroyed the seals before reversing the effects of that one seal that prevented your body from developing right" Sakura gained a somber look on her face.

"_He did all that for me , I guess a few dates cant hurt and he might be a looker if he looks anything like his father"_

***Sigh* **"Alright , I'll give it a chance" Mebuki couldn't help but turn the corners of her mouth up at how her and her daughter always seem to have a similar thinking pattern. Mebuki got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the door , Sakura went to ask why she was leaving as she felt they still had a lot to talk about but her mother beat her to the punch.

"Why don't you get dressed so you can walk with me to get a few things for dinner , we can finish this then" with those part words she left Sakura to get dressed. Sakura looked at the door for a second before letting out a sigh and walking over to her dresser , she looked in the mirror , admiring the fact that only one of her insecurities remained and that was her forehead , her breasts were no longer what some of the girls at the academy called pathetic , she was no longer a walking stick but developing curves.

"_This is a lot to take in" _

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi had just finished his meeting with Naruto , Naruto had left and now the aged Kage was lost in thought while looking out the window at his village.

"_Has the Will of Fire really diminished this much? , are my people beyond redemption?" _These questions were burned into his psyche from the corruption of not just the councils but the village as a whole , the things that they have done was making him question weather he still wanted to lead people like that.

Looking toward the Hokage monument _"What would you do Sensei?" _

**Naruto**

Naruto was just leaving Ichiraku Ramen after having a little reunion with the Ichraku's but it was his Grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi who occupied his mind.

"**Think you can trust him" **

"_Only time will tell but it does seem his faith in this village has been wavering for a while judging by the look on his face" _Naruto said affirming he would give Hiruzen time to simmer before even presenting the option of leaving with him.

Naruto continued his walk through the streets of the village but something caught his attention , a familiar chakra signature. He came across a woman he had not seen in years , she stood at 5'6 with a build caught between slim and athletic while also being curvy and alluring at the same time , mildly tanned skin , light brown eyes and dark purple hair that seemed to be about shoulder length being sept up in a tight and messy pony-tail that looked like the feathers of a peacock. She was clad in a form fitting short-sleeved fishnet top that did virtually nothing towards concealing her D-Cup breasts , narrow waist , broad hips and shapely legs while a tanned short skirt hung from around her hips over a pair of fishnet shorts. Over the fishnets, she wore a light tan knee-length long-sleeved trench coat with her Leaf headband tied around her head on a strip of blue cloth , her shins covered in white Anbu shin-guards and blue ninja sandals.

"Anko-Chan"

**Author Notes: **** Thank you to everyone sending me their love and honest opinions , for those who get a little impatient know that it takes me a while to write a chapter normally , add to the fact that I am undergoing chemo , it takes a little longer. As for the currency , some have been confused so going back to my original thought 1yen=1 US dollar **

**Harem: **

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Kurenai Yuuhi **

**Yugao Uzuki- Saeko Busujima **

**Reina- Yoruichi Shihoin **

**Tsunade Senju **

**Temari **

**Suki Uchiha **

**Mei Terumi- Kushina Uzumaki **

**Karasuba Ichimaru **

**Sakura Haruno**

**Links: **

**Naruto's Clothes: art/Tanimoto-Natsu-Hermit-216825678**

**Naruto's Sword: . **

**Naruto: art/Naruto-Uchiha-Senju-419235582**

**Karasuba: art/Sekirei-Karasuba-380413282**

**Kushina: art/uzumaki-kushina-292427361**

**Temari: art/temari-57169075**

**Yoruichi: art/Bleach-Shiouin-Yoruichi-169279980**

**Anko: art/50K-KIRIBAN-ANKO-159977797**

**Sakura: art/Kiriban-222-222-Sakura-Haruno-375861001 **

**Those who haven't been introduced into the story , their links will come later. **


	10. Chapter 10

** The Black Dragon Chapter 10**

Human Talking: "Hello"

Human Thinking: _"Hello" _

Demon Talking: **"Hello" **

Demon Thinking: _**"Hello" **_

Jutsu: **"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. **

"Anko" Naruto said out loud to himself as he came across someone that has been on his mind everyday for the past couple of years. Instead of confronting her Naruto quickly **Body Flickered **to a nearby rooftop before she could see him , not wanting to have their reunion in public , he decided to discreetly follow her until she arrived somewhere , where he could talk to her alone.

As Anko walked into a small restaurant called The Dango Shop he heard Kurama speak up from the seal **"You do know this looks a little Stalkerish" **

"_I know that already so why don't you just go back to sleep because this is something that I want to do alone" _

"**So long as you know" ** the tailed beast replied back before doing what was suggested and going back to sleep.

Anko walked out of the shop with a bag filled with containers of Dango and a second bag of Sake while heading in what seemed like the direction of the Training grounds. Naruto was quietly following her , during the trip Naruto noticed that the population glared at her with the same level of distain they did him when he was here but she gave them a look of warning making each of them stop unless they wanted a problem on their hands.

"_Ok , so she has found a way to instill fear in them , I like" _

It wasn't long before Naruto had followed Anko to the Forest of Death , once she was past the gate surrounding said forest she took off through the forest at low Jonin speeds with Naruto not far behind. She stopped at a small stream that flowed through the forest. Naruto himself had stopped on a tree branch about 25 yards away , he was about to make his presence known until he heard her yell out "You can come out now or I can come get you , your choice"

This didn't really surprise Naruto that she knew he was there as he wasn't going out of his way to really hide his presence _"Don't want to keep a lady waiting" _Naruto in a quick burst of speed appeared 5 yards away from the alluring woman.

Anko soaked in the appearance of the man before her , he was standing at 5 foot 10 , waist length sun kissed blonde hair with chin length bangs that hid the left side of his face , he wore a pair of long black cargo pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots , a form fitting black muscle shirt that showed off his athletic 6 pack torso and extended into a short face mask , a utility belt containing multiple scrolls and a guardless black sword with a silver dragon design hanging from a short chain , a pair of black gauntlets with a single diamond like crystal embedded in the forearms under his ankle length long sleeved hooded leather coat and a pair of black gloved with silver knuckles and back hand plate with the Kanji for Dragon carved into it.

Anko had to contain herself from licking her lips at the sight of the man before her as she need to know why he was following her.

"Mind telling me why you are following me?" she sked while leaking a little killing intent to get her point across.

Naruto in another burst of speed , speed that she wouldn't be able to follow got behind Anko and wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her side and placed his head on her shoulder to speak in her ear.

"You don't remember me Anko-chan" Naruto was a little lucky that he was sparking a memory or otherwise he would be dodging her snakes right about now for touching her without her permission.

"Should I" she leaned in and whispered into his ear teasingly.

"I guess you don't want the gift I promised you then" he told her as he released her and took a couple steps back so she could turn around , when she did he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and pulled down his mask hoping that would make her remember.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yep , so do I get a welcome back hug now?" he asked as he opened his arms waiting , which he didn't do for long as she wrapped her arms around his torso and in a low voice "any longer and I would have had to find a new boyfriend" Naruto chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead "now there's no need for that I'm back now , just as promised"

Stepping out of the hug she looked at him with a smile on her face , arms behind her back and head tilted to the side "can I have my gift now?"

"That depends"

"On what exactly?"

"On how much time you can take off" this comment made her really curious as to what this gift was exactly.

"I have about two weeks vacation time saved up"

"perfect , you only need a week though" before he could finish his thought Anko chimed in "will you just tell me what it is already" Naruto pulled her collar to the side and pointed to her **Cursed Seal**.

Anko was speechless , she was told that it was impossible to remove by both the Hokage and Jiraya of the Sennin who was a seal master.

"How , I was told it couldn't be removed"

"Well whoever told you that clearly doesn't have too much information on these sorts of seals , this seal is made up of 4 parts , the first is a **Chakra Corruption Seal **, it takes the excess chakra and taints it creating a separate pool of Chakra for you to tap into , the second part holds a small portion of the persons soul who applied it to you , the third part is a **Torture Seal** and the last part is based off a **Demonic Mate Mark** which as the name suggests will tie you down to one person for life" Naruto let Anko soak in the information for a second before he continued.

"Now I have good news and bad news , the good news is I can cleanse the tainted chakra , add it to you reserves , I can also remove the soul and eradicate the first three parts of the seal but the bad news is because the last one is partially activated I cant remove it but I can alter it to where tied to me instead of him but the seal will then become fully active" Anko wasted no time in answering "I don't give a damn , if I get this thing off of me then so be it"

"Before we do this I have something I need to talk to you about" Anko wanted to get the seal off and wanted to protest but the seriousness of his voice told her to hear him out , so she remained quiet to let him speak.

"Not too long before I left I found out about my heritage" Anko cut Naruto off right there "I know , Uzumaki and Namikaze heir" Naruto could only give her a look that said 'How?'

"I have my connections"

"Well I found out being the last of my clans means I am to be put into C.R.A and my parents knowing this setup future marriages for me so that at least a few of my wives would be there for me and not my Clan status" Anko stared at him for a few seconds seemingly processing what she was just told.

"I take it that you have met them , then?"

"Yes and no , I have met 2 out of the 4"

"Are the ones you met good people?"

"Very much so"

"And I am assuming your purpose for telling me this is you're hoping I'll join your little harem?"

"Well , sort of , when I found all this out I made sure that until everything was explained to you that the things they have wanted from me were off limits at least until you made the decision to be with me or get rid of me" that statement touched Anko as it showed that he was thinking about her.

"You know if anyone else had come to me with the idea of being one of their wives , they would have had to worry about my snakes giving them the worst case of blue balls in history" making her point by showing him one of her snakes that slithered out of her sleeve and into the forest "but you are different from regular people , since I have met you , you have done nothing but help and think about me , you saved me from getting raped , you are about to remove that bastards mark from my body and where you could have many different women you remain loyal and still think about me" Anko took a step forward , wrapped her arms around his neck , looking him directly in the eye "For those reasons , I am willing to give it a shot but know this , I will not be some concubine who gets forgotten"

Wrapping his arms around her waist , he brought her body closer to his "of course not , I wouldn't dream of doing that to any woman , I want to build a family with strong bonds , I don't want anyone to be considered a concubine" that was all she needed to here as her lips met his , the moment their lips met they felt a connection like out of a romance novel , wanting more Anko deepened the kiss by diving her tongue into Naruto's accepting mouth , but he wasn't one to be outdone , so he reached down and grabbed two hands full of her sexy ass making her moan into his mouth.

They continued for a full minute until they both needed air and separated with one word "Wow"

Anko being caught up in her lust for her handsome blonde boyfriend , tried to capture his lips again only to have him place a finger on her lips stopping her while he rested his forehead on hers "As much as I want to continue , I think that seals removal is more important than our lust"

Anko was having a hard time , on one hand she wanted the seal gone immediately and on the other hand she wanted to explore more of the mans body that was currently holding her up against his toned body.

"Fine , but when it is done , you are mine" she growled out sexily into his ear , earning a smile from him and he whispered back to her "If you're still willing after this process then , yes I am yours" Anko backed up with a smile and grabbed his hand "Well , lets go , we're going to my place" before Naruto could say anything had performed a **Leaf Body Flicker **on the two of the as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Anko's Apartment **

Anko's place wasn't very fancy but it was a nice place none the less , a two bedroom , two bathroom apartment with pretty decent sized rooms throughout the apartment.

Wasting no time once they were in the middle of her living room she looked towards Naruto "So how is this getting done?"

Naruto gain a serious look on his face , going into what Yoruichi has called his 'Work Mode' all while removing his coat , gauntlets and gloves leaving only his black muscle shirt on his upper body , which without his coat really insinuated how in shape and toned he was , it was causing Anko to have a mini fantasy about what she was going to do when this was done and she was running her hands all over his body.

"I need you to remove all of your upper clothes and sit in the lotus position" he told her while he was unsealing his sealing supplies and laying them out on her coffee table in the middle of the living room. Once he was finished setting up he turned around to see Anko completely topless , a look of lust flashed across his face as he saw her perky D-cup breasts out in the open , Anko seeing the look crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them forward "like what you see Na-Ru-To-Kun"

Naruto bit back a growl "Just sit down so I can remove that mark"

Anko smiled as she complied and sat in the lotus position "I love a forceful man" Naruto ignored the comment and took down to one knee as he began to draw seals across her neck and shoulder with precision. Stopping momentarily he ran through a few hand seals before placing it on her neck "This may hurt but bear with me please?" **"Seal Matrix Breakdown" **with that her seal gave her a painful burning sensation throughout her body as the seal separated the different functions from each other , before the seal could get out of control he used a **Containment Seal **while he systematically destroyed the seal. Running through more hand seals and activating his **Rinnegan** he called out **Human Path: Soul Absorption **as his **Rinnegan **pulsed , he pulled a his hand away and a white chakra flowed behind it , the chakra then formed a long white snake , his hand quickly grabbed the snake and engulfed it in fire , destroying the soul.

Dismissing the fire he went to work on the others , putting on his sealing glove he proceeded to destroy the **Torture Seal **and the **Chakra Corruption Seal **, once they were destroyed he placed his hand on the pit of her stomach and created a **Chakra Purifying Seal **that in a matter of moments purified the tainted chakra after that was done he made a seal to slowly add that chakra into her reserves over the next week.

"Ok Anko , everything but the **Mating Seal **is destroyed , are you still willing to be bound to me?" Anko was a little out of it from the pain the seals caused her but coherent.

"Yes , you are someone I trust with my life" with that Naruto kissed her on top of her head and leaned down to her neck "This is going to hurt , so just bear with me" she nodded and Naruto channeled chakra into his teeth to make his canines grow , with that he bit into the side of her neck making Anko bite back a moan , the moment he bit into her he sent chakra through his teeth into the **Mating Seal **fully activating the seal and rewriting it , the seal took on the appearance of the Uzumaki Spiral , Naruto pulled his teeth out of her neck and watched her wound heal from one of the minor functions of the seal.

Anko had laid down right where she was , exhausted from the process , Naruto looked out the window to notice the sun had started to set so he scooped up Anko bridal style as he walked her to the bedroom. He laid her down in her queen sized bed , he removed he shoes and place a small kiss on her lips as he turned to leave she grabbed his arm "Stay with me Naruto-kun" she mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto smiled at that and created a **Shadow Clone **"Go back home tell Yoruichi and Karasuba that I will be back a little later on tonight and you go ahead and cook whatever meal it is they decided on" with a nod the **Shadow Clone **disappeared in an Whirlwind **Body Flicker **turning towards his girlfriend he whispered in her ear "let me clean up and I'll be right back" she let him go and he made quickly cleaned up , he came back with his things and dumped them all in a chair in the corner of the room , her remover his shirt , boots , utility belt and leaned his sword up against a wall. He laid down beside her , when he did she turned and laid her head on his chest , Naruto threw the sheets over them wanting her to get comfortable as she went to sleep.

**Clone Naruto **

Clone Naruto had just got off the elevator to see groceries on the kitchen counter , Karasuba cleaning her sword in a lazyboy and Yoruichi laying on the couch watching a movie.

"You're back?" Yoruichi asked

"No , I'm a only a clone , came to let you know boss will be back later and cook dinner" the clone told Yoruichi then turned to Karasuba "Boss has settled things with Anko and plans on doing the same with you when he returns later tonight"

Karasuba smiled at knowing it wouldn't be too much longer as her seal had gone from small whispers to full on shouts at her to bond with her mate.

"So what did you two decide on for dinner?" Naruto asked his two Fiances as he walked into the kitchen.

"We went with something simple , steak and baked potatoes"

"How do you too want your steaks" he asked while getting heating up the stove and began to clean the meat.

"I'll take mine medium-rare" was Karasuba's reply

"Same here" was Yoruichi's reply

After cleaning and seasoning the meat it took him maybe 30 minutes to cook their steaks to perfection with sautéed onions on top and nice baked potato from the oven on the side , it was mouthwatering , he put their plates on the kitchen table with two glasses of iced tea and his , he wrapped up and left on the stove.

"It's done you too" hearing their future husband call them with the delicious aroma filling the room , they both made their way to the kitchen table but not before they planted a kiss on both sides of the clones cheeks as thanks before they sat down to eat.

After he cleaned up the mess and washed the dishes he went over to see Yoruichi and Karasuba look as if they were in heaven as they were enjoying their food.

"Boss will be back later , so see you two later" he told them as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in bed with his girlfriend Anko asleep on his chest for the past hour but now she was beginning the stir from her nap. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on her boyfriend's well defined naked chest and she herself was naked waist up. Looking into his sapphire blue eyes she could not only see but feel one emotion coming from him , love , he cares for her deeply and he just continued to show it to her over and over again.

"Seems Sleeping Beauty has awaken"

Anko didn't say anything , she sat up to stretch a little _"With that bastards mark gone I feel like a brand new woman , just more reason why I want you" _she thought as she turned to Naruto and straddled him , making sure to sit right on his package with her breasts right in his face.

"Like what you see Naru-Kun?" Anko asked him as she felt his package grow from beneath her ass and by what she was feeling she was guessing he was larger than most men which was just another plus in her book.

"Why , of course , my Anko-hime is sitting on top of me , topless , were you expecting any other reaction" he replied back from below her with a smirk making her blush at the nickname , he tried to reach up to cup her face but before his hand could reach her face she crashed her lips into his and dove her tongue into his mouth initiating a tongue war , in the beginning she was winning due to her rubbing her thumbs across his whisker marks which were a bit of a weak point for him but that was before he found a weak point of hers , her ass , once he started gripping , fondling and lightly smacking her ass , she was putty in his hands.

***Pant* *Pant* *Pant* **

When they finally parted ways they both had to catch their breaths from the half-naked make out/fondling session. Naruto was the first to say something as he caught his breath first "As wonderful as this is I do believe we still have things we need to talk about"

Anko pouted cutely at the statement and mumbled "Party pooper" under her breath making Naruto laugh as grabbed her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Naruto changed their position to where he was sitting up against the head board with Anko in between his legs and his arms wrapped around her torso.

"First let me tell you about this mark" he said while placing a butterfly kiss on the mark "I don't know how Orochimaru got his hands on a **Demonic Mate Seal **but it seems he didn't really know what he had because from the basis of the **Cursed Seal **was to give a boost to your attributes such as strength , speed , chakra and ect. But this" running his finger across the seal "does all that and more"

Anko had been enjoying the petting Naruto had been giving her while she listened to him "What does it all do?" she asked him.

"Well now that it is fully active you will get a boost all you attributes , it also bounds us as mates with me as the dominate , what that means is the seal is going to make it hard for you to go against me"

"So it's turned me into a slave?"

"No , you are free to do whatever you want , you will not be a slave , it only comes into play when you try to challenge or betray me" that relived her because she wasn't feeling the idea of being a mindless slave.

"Another feature is it prevents you from being raped , if anyone were to try to rape you they would be hit with lethal doses of electricity" Anko grinned at how useful this was , seeing as she has had to escape near rape multiple times.

"The last feature is a mental link will be made between us after we officially mate" Anko then started mumbling "Something I was trying to do until someone interrupted me"

Naruto ignored the comment and went to his next topic "I do want to ask you how you feel about the village as a whole?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is very important , so please answer the question"

"Honestly , I hate this place and if it wasn't for my friends and the fact that if I left I would be a missing Ninja and hunted for the rest of my life , then I would have left this place already" she replied back with a small hint of shame. Naruto turned her head around to look at him , he held a small smile on his face.

"There is no need to feel bad about it , because that is a feeling we both share and a feeling I plan to eradicate"

"What do you mean?"

"At some point in the near future I am going to have my ancestral village rebuilt and I am going to leave this doomed village behind" Anko eyes widened when she heard that , she didn't know what to think.

"I can see you are confused , this village has caused us both pain and in my case it goes beyond what they have done to me but what's been done as well as attempted against my family for decades" Naruto then started telling Anko every dark secret the village has done or had a hand in.

"I cant believe it , are they really that fucked up?"

"They are but that's irrelevant right now , I want to ask , are you coming with once we leave this village?"

Anko looked forward and leaned back into Naruto "on one condition , I want my friends to come with" Naruto hugged her body into his "That's fine , but I need you to hold off on telling them until I have everything I need in place"

"I can do that , is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No that should be everything unless there is something you want me to tell you"

"Actually there is , I want you to tell me about your fiances"

"Well , there Yoruichi , she has been with me since the day I left the village and she is the heiress of the Shihoin clan , then there is Karasuba I just recently met her , she is the heiress of the Ichimaru clan , there's Sakura heiress of the Haruno clan , I haven't officially met her yet , then Seako haven't met her either , she is the heiress of the Busujima clan and lastly is Tsunade Senju , I can't tell you anything about her that you don't already know" Anko was shocked , her boyfriend had a list of fiances from the elemental nation's most powerful and well known clans.

Before she could speak a small poof of smoke signaled a summoning next to her bed , when the smoke cleared it revealed a black cobra

"**Little Anko has a boyfriend now , huh?" **the cobra commented on Anko and Naruto's position and state of dress.

"Aoda-sama , what are you doing here?"

"**What , cant I visit my favorite little summoner?" **

"No , you can , its just whenever you visit you have a reason"

"**Very perspective , I did come for something but before that , who is the young man who my little Anko seems to be infatuated with?" **

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , summoner of Dragons" Naruto told the black cobra with an analyzing look , Aoda seemed to freeze at the mention of a past enemy. Anko looked back and forth between the two , confused about what was going on.

"**Young Dragon summoner , could I ask you to deliver a message to the Dragon leaders?" **Aoda asked in a sincere tone , which shocked him a little because of how vicious he had heard them to be but this was different.

"Sure , what's your message?"

"**Manda and his followers have been banished , the rest of us want to establish peace talks between the participating factions of that old war" **Naruto smiled at the possibility of losing another enemy.

"I'll be sure to tell the next time I see them"

"**I Thank you for that" **Anko then decided to interject "Since when have you been able to Summon Dragons and when did you banish Manda and what about that asshole Orochimaru?"

"**Whoa there , one question at a time , to answer your questions , Manda and his followers were banished 2 years ago and Orochimaru's name taken off our summoning scroll , from what I know Manda and his followers became his personal summons" **

"And I have been a Dragon Summoner since the day I left the village"

"Wait two years , why wasn't I told sooner?" Anko shot back at Aoda

"**Because we were waiting on that ****Cursed Seal ****to be removed before telling you and since it was removed I have something for you" **Aoda opened his mouth and spit out a weird looking white katana , it had two white snakes wrapped around its hilt , the blade was bright red and the blades tip had an curve to it.

"That's the white snake sword" Anko was flabbergasted that Aoba would give it to her , Orochimaru had spent years trying to get Aoda to give him the sword but he always told him he was unworthy , Orochimaru finally gave up when he got his hands on the Grass-mowing sword.

"Why me?"

"**You were a candidate from the day I met you , I watched you grow into the beautiful yet deadly Snake Mistress , someone truly deserving of the White Snake Sword , So I bid my time until someone would finally free you from his clutches" **Turing his attention to the blonde **"And for that I thank you for finally freeing my Little Anko" **

"There is no need to thank me that was as much for me as it was for her" Naruto replied back as he placed another kiss to her neck causing a slight moan from her.

"**Either way you have my thanks , now Little Anko , I need you to smear some of your blood on the blade so the sword becomes yours completely" **Anko climbed out of bed and grabbed the sword by its hilt , she then bit her finger to draw blood and smeared it on the red blade , when she did that the blade glowed slightly before producing a sheathe for the sword , signifying that it was now hers.

"**One more thing , at some point the snake will train you in the sage arts but only once we know you are ready , so see you later Little Anko" **

"See you later and thank you again Aoda-Sama" with that the black cobra disappeared in a plum of smoke.

Naruto looked at Anko's alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed and saw that it was 9:48pm and that he probably should go home for the night. Wrapping his arm around her waist as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I hate to leave you right now but I have to take the Genin exam tomorrow , so get something to eat , get some more sleep and I'll see you after the exam" Anko let out a yawn and said "Fine" as she walked into her kitchen to grab a bit to eat while Naruto got dressed.

After getting dressed Naruto went into the kitchen to find Anko devouring multiple sticks of Dango , he snuck up behind her , kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her midsection "See you tomorrow" turning her head she planted a kiss on his lips and replied "Definitely"

"Good Night my Hebi-Hime" with that he disappeared in a lightning **Body Flicker **

**Naruto back at home **

It didn't take Naruto long to get back home , as soon as he got off the elevator he felt a kunai pressed up against his neck "Did you wait long Karasuba-chan?"

"Not really , but the seal is reacting more frequently" she said as she removed the kunai and stood in front of him with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I assume you cant wait to move this a bedroom can you?"

Naruto never got an answer just lips crashing into his , when she did silver energy covered her from head to toe , the energy then began to drain Naruto's chakra until a certain level was met , when they broke the kiss all that energy focused onto the back of her neck where her **Sekirei Seal **was located , the seal glowed then transformed into a **Demonic Mate Seal **, exactly like Anko's , a Whirlpool spiral.

"How do you feel?" she wrapped her arms around his neck once again "Wonderful and under control" Naruto kissed her again briefly "Where is Yoruichi?"

"She told me to tell you she was going to find Rize" she replied back while trying to grab his package which he blocked her from doing "Kara-chan , not everything is on the menu"

"Why not I thought you settled everything with Anko?"

"I did but I think she has the reserved right to be the first I have sex with"

Karasuba let out a heavy sigh "Alright , but can I at least cuddle with you like I did back in mist?" Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead "Sure , but can I eat and have a shower first?"

"That's fine , I need a shower myself" she headed down the hallway towards one of the 6 bathrooms on this floor.

"When you are done with your shower I'll be in the master bedroom on the next floor up" with that she entered on of the rooms with a bathroom , Naruto re-heated his food and scarfed it down before heading up to the master bedroom.

Getting off the elevator he came to a long hall way , there was two bedroom doors on each side of the hallway and at the end of the hallway were large double doors. Naruto went through the double doors , inside the room was larger than most apartments throughout the village , the bed was about the size of two king sized bed merged together , multiple oak dressers decorated the room , on the far side wall was a large 55 inch flat screen television mounted on the wall , there were 2 doors inside the room, one lead to a large walk in closet and the other led to the master bathroom.

Putting his gear down on the bed he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower , once he was done he walked out the bathroom , shirtless and wearing a pair of blue athletic shorts with his hair still tied into a high pony-tail. When he walked out of the bathroom Karasuba was already laying on the bed , she was wearing a pair of grey extremely short women's athletic shorts that showed of her long legs and a white half tank top that exposed her midriff .

"_She is intent on tempting me isn't she?" _Naruto asked himself as his eyes roamed over her body.

"**She wants it , I say give it to her" **

"_How about you go chase down one those deer and let me handle this" _Naruto told his partner as he cut the mental link so he could focus his attention to his silver hair fiancé. Naruto placed his clothes on top of the dresser , then climbed into bed with Karasuba. As soon as he laid next to her , she tangled one of her legs with his and laid her head on his chest. Karasuba then initiated a make-out session , something Naruto wasn't unwilling to do , they continued to suck face until they were too tired to continue and fell asleep in each others arms.

**6am**

The next morning Naruto woke up not being able to move either of his arms , he knew Karasuba fell asleep on the left side of his chest , so he looked to the right to see what was holding that side down , only to be greeted by an naked sleeping Yoruichi.

Naruto **Substituted **himself with a **Shadow Clone **he effortlessly created. He went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for the day.

10 minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom fully dressed , he looked to the bed to see Karasuba and Yoruichi were still asleep , so he slipped out of the room and took the elevator down to the basement training area.

When he got to the basement training ground , it is a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees. His parents seemed to have built the room, using high quality seals from lighting , space and durability.**(Think The Urahara Shop training ground from Bleach)**

Naruto created 100 Clones and had the split up into groups of 10 to each work on an element **Fire , Water , Lightning , Wind , Earth , Wood , Ice , Crystal , Storm and Gravity**

While the clones did that Naruto ran 100 laps around the training ground , 1000 pushups , situps and squats. He then practiced his taijutsu on some of the wooden posts. By the time he was done training it was 7:20am , Naruto then went to the kitchen cooked a simple breakfast that consisted of bacon , scrambled eggs , sausage and toast.

He made plates for Yoruichi and Karasuba , then finished hiss breakfast before leaving a note for them letting them know where he would be and left via the elevator headed towards the ninja academy.

**Ninja Academy **

Teenagers were filling in for their final exam to become Genin. Most of these were clan heirs.

One of the most notable Genin hopefuls was Sakura Haruno , she had a change in attire from what she usually wore , she was wearing black heeled ninja boots , black form-fitting shorts , a black halter top , black fingerless gloves that extended up to her elbows and a sleeve-less black high collar coat. Overall her outfit was very revealing , showing off her legs , mid-section and cleavage , with her long pink hair and jade green eyes , she made for a beautiful young woman.

Sakura was sitting in the class when a blonde haired kunochi , Ino Yamanaka , Ino has fair skin, blue eyes , and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her ponytail extends to her waist , the bangs grow to cover half of her face , she wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings.

"Forehead?" Ino asked as she stopped in front of Sakura , shocked at her transformation.

"What do you want Ino-Pig?" the pink haired young woman asked , annoyance evident in her tone.

" hope you don't think a little change in wardrobe will win you Sasuke-kun's heart?" the blonde said smugly as she flipped her hair.

Before Sakura could say anything , the object of their conversation walked through the door with many of his fangirls fussing and squealing over him.

Sasuke Uchiha , one of the last surviving members of the famed Uchiha clan , wielders of the Sharigan , he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs. he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back.

A man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Leaf shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way with mesh-armour underneath it walked in with a stack of folders in his arms , this was one of the Academy instructors , Iruka Umino.

"Alright get to your seats , so we can begin" the talking was a little too loud so they didn't hear him.

"**Get To Your Seats And Shut The Hell Up" **with that , the teenagers were in their seat and so quite , you could hear a pen drop.

"Good , now we have a new student who will be joining us for the final exam" when he said that a young man by the Name of Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan stood up with his partnered dog Akamaru in his arms , he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

"Hey , how come he doesn't have to go through the academy like we did and gets to just skip through to the final exam?" Sasuke was next to agree.

"The Mutt is right , that right should only be reserved for elites such as myself"

"_Get over yourself" _was the only thing Sakura could think of when she heard what Sasuke say , while the fangirls just kept squealing about 'How Cool their Sasuke-Kun' was.

"**Shut Up" **Iruka roared at them as they did what was said and shut up "Now , this student has not been in the village for years but has kept up with his studies and training , he was deemed by the Hokage , skillful enough to take the exam , if any of you have a problem then I suggest you take it up with Hokage-Sama" no one said anything knowing that it was not wise to question the man who survived 3 ninja wars and was known as 'The God of Shinobi'.

When no one said anything he went over to the door , opened it telling the new student to come in.

The person that walked in looked older than the rest of the students who were all around 14 years of age , though he looked that way he was the same age. He was tall , standing at 5 foot 10 inches , he wore black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots , a utility belt that had multiple sealing scrolls and a black sword hanging from a short chain , he wore a black muscle shirt that clung to his well-defined muscles and extended up into a face mask , he had black gauntlets with diamond like gems embedded in them and a black long sleeved leather hooded coat. He had long waist length spikey sun-kissed blonde hair and chest length bangs that seemed to block the right side of his face. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue , as well as sharp and piercing. But the most notable thing about him was his presence , it was so strong it was almost suffocating.

The girls all had one thought 'So Hot'

The blonde looked to the class and introduced himself "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Namikaze? Wait like the Forth Hokage?" was the question of Kiba

"Yes , he was my father" he announced impassively , the entire class went silent at the new information , they didn't know the forth was ever married. A few wanted to ask how it was possible but the evidence was evident , he looked like a carbon copy of his father , with sight differences of course.

"Why don't you take a seat" Naruto walked up the stairs to sit next to his fiancé Sakura but on his way up he passed Sasuke who was internally fuming at Naruto showing him up.

"Hello Sakura , glad to finally meet you" Naruto spoke lowly so that only she could hear him. She blushed at his close proximity and at just how handsome he was.

"_This fiancé thing might not be so bad" _she thought to herself

"I'm glad to meet you as well and thank you for what you did for me yesterday" she said back to him as she extended her hand for him to shake but intead of shaking her hand , he placed a kiss on her hand through his mask.

"It was my pleasure , Sakura-chan" he said to her , just increasing the blush on her face.

"_**Here he goes again , Mr. Cassanova" **_the nine-tailed fox thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation.

"Okay , class your final exam will consist of 5 portions , a written test , Weapons , Taijutsu , Genjutsu and Ninjutsu , your written test will begin now" Iruka explained to the class as he passed out papers to every student "You have one hour to finish the test"

Once the papers were passed out the students went to work on them , Naruto finished the test in 10 minutes , Sakura wasn't too far behind finishing in 18 minutes , Sauske finished in 35 minutes and the rest of the class needed the entire hour to finish.

"_I don't know why they are so focused on history , it wont save you in a battle to the death" _

"**They have really fallen off over the years , there was never a written test when your mother and father were here" **

"Okay now that I have collected your tests , move outside to where Mizuki is waiting on you for the weapons portion" they all left the classroom to go the training ground to see Mizuki , he has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Leaf-nin , which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. He was standing next to a table littered with kunai and shuriken , not too far away was target dummies setup.

"For this portion of the test you will be required to hit at least 6 of the 10 targets each with kunai and shuriken , those of you who don't have your own weapons come up and get the ones we have provided" he said pointing to the table behind him , most of the class , minus the clan heirs collected some of the weapons from the table.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a little conversation with a fiancé candidate until Kiba decided to interrupt them.

"Why don't you drop the loser and come hang out with a real alpha" Kiba said arrogantly though his partner seemed infatuated with Naruto because he ran around him with his tail wagging and Naruto seeing the little dog bent down and rubbed him behind the ears which the dog really enjoyed if his tail wagging was any indication.

Kiba wanted to say something to Akamaru but he was more focused on the new and improved Sakura.

"I'm fine right where I am , thank you , besides , what basis do you have to call Naruto-kun a loser when you're the dead last of the class" that earned a light chuckle from Naruto who was still petting Akamaru and just utterly ignoring Kiba's insult.

"And what the hell are you laughing at?" kiba asked angrily at the blonde making Akamaru jump a little but settle down when Naruto scooped him up in his arms while continuing his ministrations.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you call me a loser when you know nothing about me" he told him with a small glare , nothing serious , just enough to make him rethink insulting him , before he could retort he was called over by Mizuki.

"Come on Kiba , you're next" Kiba huffed and walked over to the throwing area , he stood there until Mizuki gave him the signal , when he did Kiba launched 10 kunai at each target , he hit vital area's on 7 of the targets , 1 in an no vital area and missed the last too.

"Okay , very good , now the shuriken" Mizuki said as a random student collected Kiba's kunai to prepare for the shuriken portion. Giving the signal once again Kiba launched his shuriken this time only hitting 9 targets while missing only one.

Kiba turned to everyone with a smirk as his score of 17 out of 20 had tied for the best so far amongst the boys with Shino Aburame.

**Standings so far **

**Boys: **

**Shino Aburame-17 **

**Kiba Inuzuka-17**

**Sai Shimura-16**

**Choji Akimichi-13 **

**Shikamaru Nara-12 **

**Girls: **

**Hinata Hyuga-16 **

**Ino Yamanaka-13 **

**Ami-11 **

The only students to not have gone were Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was up next he grabbed his kunai and launched them at the targets and hit 9 out of 10 , another random student collected the kunai , after finishing Sasuke threw his shuriken , this time hitting all of the targets giving him a score of 19 out of 20 and the best score of the day. His fangirls erupted in screams.

***Kyaaa* **"Sasuke-kun is so cool"

As Sasuke was leaving the area he saw the blonde let Kiba's Dog out of his arms so he could return to his owner , he then turned to Sakura and said something to make her giggle , this made Sasuke's blood boil to the point that his **Sharigan **spun to life with two tome.

"_How dare those nobodies laugh at me , an uchiha elite" _while he was fuming he saw just how much chakra Naruto was producing , it was more chakra than he had ever seen , even more than the Hokage who was rumored to have the most chakra amongst the Kages , something else he saw was the sword was also giving off an insane amounts of chakra. Sasuke walked right over to them with a purpose in mind.

"Hey , Loser , give me that sword" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had grown two heads.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me , I said give me the sword , it looks like something only an elite like me can handle anyway"

"And what makes you think you are an elite, you're still an academy student , so by the very definition not elite , the title of elite belongs to proven Jonin, as far as my sword goes , you wont be getting it" that earned another chuckle from his pink haired companion as well as some of the other students who were in hearing distance laughed as well.

"I am an elite because the Uchiha are the elites of the elemental nations , now give me the sword"

"_**This Uchiha is delusional and is making a very bad decision picking a fight with the kit" **_

"The sword doesn't belong to you , so why don't you just leave him alone" Sakura jumped in after getting fed up at his stuck up attitude but that made things worse as Sasuke raised his hand to strike her.

"Shut up I wasn't talking t-" he never got finish the sentence because Naruto had a vice grip on his wrist , when Sasuke turned to him , he saw the blondes eyes were as cold as ice "I don't know how you Uchiha's are raised but most men are taught not to hit women unless you're on a battle field and this is clearly is not a battle field" with that he shoved him back and stood in front of Sakura as if to protect her.

"How dare you touch me , you're weak and low class just like your clan"

"**Kit , I know he has gone too far but don't kill him , it will only deter your plans" **the nine-tailed fox pleaded with Naruto to calm down , he did when he mentioned the possible headache that could come later but that didn't mean he wasn't going to put him in his place.

"You call my clans weak and no class but there is a misconception about how strong your clan is , my clan , the Uzumaki clan was wiped out but it took the combined might of three villages to do and they took most of them with them in a four day long battle while your clan was taken out by a single man in a single night" Sasuke was seething at his words but he wasn't done "The Namikaze clan was the fastest clan known to the elemental nations and their numbers were wiped out due to them being on the front lines during the second ninja war , both clans were responsible for this village even being here by providing the funds to do so and stopping the clan wars , what has your clan done?"

Everyone who was listening were stunned , even Sasuke's fangirls they wanted to say something but had no come back because everything he said was fact.

"We don't have to give anything , we are the elites , the true warriors of the village , they get the gift of simply being in our presence and if we feel like it our protection" Sasuke smugly rebutted.

"You keep saying elite but that comes from your clan piggy backing off the strength and success of the very few special individuals that they have produced like Madara , Izuna , Mikoto , Shisui and Itachi , Shinobi who made a name for themselves due to their skills not their bloodline , if you take them away then your clan isn't all that special" Sasuke's eyes spun to life once more but before he could get a word in Mizuki interfered.

"That's enough , break it up , Sakura you're up next" Sasuke glared at Naruto before he stormed off , not that it had any effect , a few of his fangirls were following him to 'cheer him up' , Naruto turned to Sakura losing the cold stare he had a moment ago , it made her smile a little because that glare kind of scared her , not wanting to keep the proctor waiting she went up with her kunai , she waited for the signal and then launched them hitting 9 of 10 , shocking a majority of the class , now she waited for the cleanup , then launched her Shuriken hitting all targets giving a score of 19 of 20 , tying Sasuke's best score.

"Okay , you're up Uzumaki" Mizuki called with just the tiniest bit of venom that only he picked up as Naruto passed Sakura to take her place but not before he gave her a wink , enticing a small blush from the pink haired kunochi.

Naruto channeled chakra through his gauntlets activating the limited power of the **Creation of All Things **that the gauntlets held and created standard kunai as he didn't carry them , the only weapons he carried were the Hirashin kunai and his sword.

The class and instructor were all at a loss for where he got the kunai from and a certain Uchiha was just stewing in his anger towards the blonde , Mizuki shook off his surprise and gave Naruto the signal , Naruto added a little lightning chakra the kunai as he launched the kunai at blazing speeds , he hit all targets with deadly accuracy but the lightning chakra ensured that the kunai tore straight through the dummies and embed themselves in the trees 25 yards away hilt deep.

"_That power should be mine" _the Uchiha thought to himself through grit teeth.

Naruto didn't wait for the Mizuki to snap out of his shock , he created some shuriken and again with deadly accuracy hit all the targets but this time he didn't add the lightning chakra and aimed a little higher as to avoid the holes he made in the dummies , the shuriken were halfway deep in the dummies.

"P-Perfect score" Mizuki stuttered out , that had only been done 3 times before by an academy student , Itachi Uchiha , Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze , each legends in their own right.

When Naruto got back over to Sakura all she could do was stutter out one question "H-how did you do that?" in response he smiled under his mask and said "lots of practice"

The class then moved on to dispelling Genjutsu , that portion of the test didn't last long as everyone seemed to be able to do so , so they moved on to the next portion which was Taijutsu , in this test they would have to last at least 5 minutes in a spar with Mizuki or defeat him , Iruka had now come to help out with this portion of the test as the judge of the spars. Most of the students did well , some just barely lasting the five minutes but the three stand outs so far were Hinata Hyuuga due to her skill in her families Taijustu style the **Gentle Fist **, Sakura Haruno by surprising Mizuki with the strength behind her blows and Sasuke Uchiha with his families Taijutsu style **The Interceptor Fist **

Sasuke had pushed Mizuki to the limit , almost scoring a ring out had the timer not gone off he might have done so , Sasuke was soaking up the attention his fangirls were showering him with , stroking his ego even further , he walked past Naruto and utter something for only him to hear "Beat that loser" Naruto had been the last to go again.

Getting into the squared circle Naruto locked eyes with Mizuki , there was nothing but hate and contempt behind them.

"_So that's how it is , you aren't going to play with me like you did the others huh? Well lets see if you are truly worthy of the title Chunin" _the blond thought to himself but before match started he noticed Sasuke watching with his **Sharigan **active.

" _I'll give something to watch" _he thought as Iruka gave them the signal to start. As soon as he did Mizuki charged straight at Naruto holding nothing back as he tried to deliver a right hook to his face only for Naruto to duck under with a powerful body shot that took the wind out of Mizuki and then he followed up with a spinning middle kick sending Mizuki crashing outside the squared circle with a ***Thud* **

"R-Ring out , winner , Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

The silence was deafening , everyone's jaws had hit the ground , he had defeated a Chunin in 5 seconds flat.

"Um , ok , everyone move into the classroom and you will all be called out one by one for the Ninjutsu portion of the test" as they moved into the classroom Iruka went to check on Mizuki , he saw that he was alright just a few bumps and a bruised ego. 

One by one they were all called out to perform three jutsu **Transformation **, **Substitution **and **Clone Jutsu **, everyone had taken and passed the test and had received their headbands , Naruto had wrapped his around his left arm , they were now sitting in the classroom awaiting Iruka to give out the final scores.

"I just want to say I am proud of all of you and welcome to the Shinobi corps , now without further ado , the Kunochi of the year is Sakura Haruno and the Shinobi of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but unfortunately I cant give it to you as you haven't been here all year so it goes to the runner up Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke's fangirls started screaming at Iruka about how there is no way their Sasuke-kun could come in second , while Sasuke himself was glaring deathly at the blond in question , Naruto though didn't really seem to care.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP"** Iruka yelled at them "Now Naruto had a perfect score in every category and would have been deserving of the title and Sasuke while doing better than everyone else didn't do as well as Naruto" with that being said Sasuke and Sakura received their awards.

"In one weeks time you will all be assigned teams , so be here at 8am in one week" both Iruka and Mizuki went to leave the classroom after dismissing the class but were stopped when a familiar Kunochi walked in through the doors.

"What are you doing here Anko?" Iruka asked while Mizuki was lecherously eyeing her form which he got a quick glare for making stop immediately "Don't worry about me I'm just here to pick someone up" Iruka dismissed it and left the classroom to continue on with his day with Mizuki following suit but not before another unnoticed once over of Anko's body.

As soon as she walked into the classroom Kiba damn near started drooling at the sight of Anko before he got his bearing together to ask why she was here , a reaction he commonly had around her whenever he saw her , when she was hanging out with his sister , one of her best friends , Hana Inuzuka "Hey Anko-chan what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick-up my handsome boyfriend , so he can take me to lunch" Anko replied back to Kiba who was in his own dream world thinking she was talking about him _"She finally sees me for the true alpha that I am"_

"_Finally , a strong woman who can produce me some strong heirs , unlike these useless fangirls" _was the thought of Sasuke as he stood from his seat "Hey you , you're going to be my woman" he declared shocking the entire class and enraging Naruto but Kurama calmed him down **"Kit , let her handle it , she doesn't come off as the type of woman to allow disrespect" **and sure enough he was right as a kunai flew fight past Sasuke's face , nicking him fight under his eye.

"I would watch that mouth of yours before I remove those monkey marbles out of your head and use them as dice" she threatened in an even kill voice , then Kiba decided to chime in "Yeah , don't talk to my girlfriend like that" she fixed him with a glare a as well "who said I was talking about you?"

"Then who were you talking about" said Kiba , irritation and fear evident in his voice, then Anko felt two arms wrap around her midsection from behind while a head was resting on her shoulder.

"She was talking about me" it was Naruto , everyone was frozen because of the speed he just displayed , no one saw him move yet was behind Anko who was in the front of the classroom , in full view of everyone , Ami ,one of Sasuke's fangirls decided to stand up for her crush in hopes of impressing him "Why would anyone want to be with that loser when Sakuke-kun is clearly the best , besides he is probably really ugly under that mask of his"

Anko glared at the girl who had just insulted her boyfriend making said girl shrink back into her seat Anko turned around to face Naruto and reached up to cup his cheek "May I?" she asked referring to removing his mask to which he nodded. Anko took an extra hair tie she had on her wrist and tied his hair into a high pony-tail then pulling his lower face mask down revealing his face. Without any obstruction to his face , he looked like a carbon copy of his father the Forth Hokage with the exception of his three whisker marks on each his cheeks. The girls in the class all gained blushes on their faces once they looked at how truly hansom he was.

"**Oh my god , So Hot , I think I'm in Love" **was inner Sakura's comment upon seeing him _"Ditto" _was the only reply she could think of.

"As you can see my boyfriend is anything but ugly and now I believe we have wasted enough time here" Anko said as she dragged Naruto out of the classroom but not before he gestured for Sakura to follow ,which she did , scrabbling to her feet , following the duo out the academy.

"_This isn't over yet" _the Uchiha thought to himself as he watched them make their exit and Kiba was fuming about his woman being taken.

Outside the academy Anko had Naruto's arm wrapped in her arms , pressed firmly in between her breasts with her head on his shoulder. Sakura was walking right behind them thinking on if she would be able to handle seeing another woman get close to someone who would be her husband in the future and be ok with it.

"Sakura ,I want you to tell your mother to set some time out tomorrow so we can all talk"

"Ok , I'll go tell her now , since she wanted to have lunch with me today anyway , so I'll see you tomorrow , Naruto-kun , Anko-san" Sakura said with a polite bow as she ran down the street leaving the two of them alone.

"Is she one of your fiancés?"

"Yeah , but I don't think she has really come to terms with the idea of possibly sharing her would be husband"

Anko nodded but then decided to change the subject "How do you feel about the academy test?"

"Honestly its pathetic , I mean everything that they tested on in order to qualify us as Ninja were things that I accomplished in my first 5 months of training while they needed 6 years , wasting their time on history when they could have focused on Chakra control , Taijutsu styles , Sealing techniques and elemental training , things that all the other villages teach their up and coming shinobi"

"I know the standard has continually fallen since I left the academy" said the purple haired beauty still leaning on his shoulder as she was leading him.

"So where are we going"

"We are going to my favorite Dango shop and I want to introduce you to some of my friends" Anko told him happily while turning a corner that led to the Dango shop.

Upon their arrival Anko let go of Naruto's arm as they walked in with Anko leading them to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"Hey Anko , what took you?"

"I had to get someone I wanted to introduce you guys to" she gestured to the blond standing next to her "This is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , Naruto-kun this is Kurenai Yuuhi , Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka"

Kurenai is a fair-skinned beautiful woman of slender build , 18 years of age. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse covering her D-cup breasts with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Leaf forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Yūgao is a 20 year old woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore black Anbu styled pants that hugged her womanly figure , a grey long sleeved form fitting sweater that was a little tight on her D-cup breasts with a katana strapped to her back and black shinobi sandals.

Hana is an 18 year old beautiful woman , she has long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. wears a form-fitting variation of the Leaf flak jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets and she keeps the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her D-cup breasts. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. Hana also noticeably has a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair. Her triplet canine partners , the Haimaru brothers , resembling huskies were behind her with their tails wagging as soon as Anko and Naruto walked in.

"Hello ladies" the blond said to Anko's beautiful friends who were all subtly checking him out , having not seen anyone as handsome as Naruto around the village.

"_My god , he gives off the presence of an Alpha amongst Alpha's" _was the thought of Hana when she laid eyes on Naruto and noticing her dogs recognizing Naruto as an alpha.

"_Where did Anko run into him" _was Kurenai's thoughts as she subtly checked him out.

"_He has finally returned , we can officially meet later , this is not the time or the place" _was thought of 'Yugao'

"Hello , Naruto-san , I didn't know Anko had a boyfriend , how long have you too known each other?" questioned Kurenai as Anko made Naruto sit down so she could sit in his lap , that action shocked the entire restaurant as no one has ever seen Anko show any sort of affection towards anything other than her Dango.

"I met Anko here around six years ago and we made a promise to get together once I returned" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Anko making her smile form the action as well as his explanation as she didn't like talking about what happened that night.

"what about you girls , how do you know Anko?"

"Well me and Anko were Genin teammates , Hana here was apart of our graduating class and Yugao we met during a mission where we hit it off and have been friends ever since" Kurenai spoke with a smile on her face as she looked around the table to her friends who returned her smile.

"What about you Naruto-san , do you have any friends?" this time it was Hana

"I do , but you girls seem to have a special type of relationship that I hope to have some day" A waitress came to the table took their orders , they spent the better part of the next half hour getting to know one another , by the time they were done they felt he was a good match for Anko , before they left he also paid for everyone's meals , which impressed them as their male colleagues never did , hell they would stick them with the bill.

After leaving the Dango shop , Naruto and Anko were now walking through the cave in the forest of death that lead to his home so he could introduce Anko into what she would be getting herself into.

"**Are you sure it is wise to bring her here so soon?" **

"_Yes , she needs to know whats going on besides the mate mark makes it hard for her to betray me and not only that but even if the entire village knew of this location it wouldn't do them any good without security clearance" _

They were now getting off the elevator , Anko was in awe at what she was seeing _"To think , someone was able to make all of this without anyone from the village knowing , incredible"_

Just as they walked through the hall way both Yoruichi and Karasuba came out of separate bathrooms , Karasuba had a few shallow cuts on her arms , legs and torso making Naruto come to the conclusion that they were training most of the morning.

Anko saw them and couldn't help but analyze the women as they did the same once they laid eyes on each other. Yoruichi was the first one to break from the staring contest and walk over to Naruto and envelop him in a hug.

"I take that by all the cuts littered all over Karasuba that you two have been training?"

"If that what you want to call it" Karasuba said under her breath as she remembered the so called training session and feeling like Yoruichi might have really been trying to kill her. Naruto picked up on that and looked at the ebony skinned woman in his arms.

"Want to tell me why you were so hard on her?" Yoruichi looked away as she mumbled "Because she took what was mine"

"You know that's not fair , you weren't here and her seal has been driving her crazy , she was being patient enough as is" she sighed as she let go of him and made a note to apologize later but right now they had more important things to talk about as she , Karasuba and Naruto all turned to the Dango loving kunochi.

"Anko these are two of my fiancés ,Yoruichi Shihoin and Karasuba Ichimaru"

"So this is the woman you kept talking about , I can see how a beauty like her would catch your attention , listen when he first came with us he would go on and on about a beautiful girl he met right before he left the village" Naruto gave her a deadpanned look as Anko lightly laughed at the fact that he thought about her so much.

"You sound like an overbearing mother trying to embarrass her child in front of his new girlfriend" Naruto said to Yoruichi before he walked over to Karasuba and dragged her off to the living room where he started applying a special ointment that would clear up those cuts within the hour. Anko and Yoruichi followed and took seats next to Karasuba while Naruto was on one knee in front of the silver haired woman while applying the ointment.

"Anko , I need to ask because I assume Naru-kun explained the situation of his status to you" Yoruichi said to which Anko nodded before she continued "Why do you seem ok with this , I mean most women want their man to belong to only them and no one else" Everyone looked to Anko as they really wanted to hear her the answer.

"There multiple reasons why but the main reason is that I grew up in a household with 1 father and 3 mothers before they all died during a mission when I was six years old leaving me as an orphan , but me and my four parents were happy , plus I have seen this type of thing work out more so than the monogamous relationships and add to the fact that I would be hard pressed to find any man who would show me even a fraction of the true compassion that Foxy-kun has shown me , the choice was simple"

Naruto and his fiancés could feel her sincerity when she spoke about him and her parents.

"Since you have seen this work , how would you suggest we go about it with us since we have no idea what we are doing?"

"Well how it worked with my parents was they developed a sister like relationship , no one had any say over the other except my father , he had the last word in everything and everyone had a certain aspect that they were I charge of" When Anko said that they all looked to Naruto to see what he thought of it.

"It's like I have said before I want you girls to love each other just as much as you love me , the rest I don't really care about , so long as everyone is happy"

Though they were glad to have someone that wanted their happiness above all else they all sighed at how much detail he leaves out when describing what he want but they couldn't blame him because of how much is on his plate right now , Karasuba pointed her thumb to Naruto before she turned her attention to Anko and Yoruichi "And this is why we are going to have to be the ones that keeps this family stable" Yoruichi and Anko agreed whole heartedly.

"You girls can do that later , I only came to introduce Anko to you girls and let Yoruichi know to round up everyone so we can start planning" Naruto told them as he stood up and motioned for Anko to do head to the elevator , Naruto turned to Yoruichi and Karasuba "I promise to set out time for both of you , Yoruichi will be first since you did get the jump on her knowing she wanted to be the first woman I kissed after Anko" he told both of them before laying small kisses on their lips and leaving with Anko.

Naruto **Body Flickered **them over to her apartment , once they were in the apartment Anko snatched his lower face mask down and attacked his lips with ferocity as pushed him into the couch where she straddled his lap and deepening the kiss by diving her tongue into his willing mouth , they both started groping , Anko feeling on his muscles and Naruto groping her ass.

Breaking apart to catch their breaths , they stared into each other's eyes as Anko rested her forehead against his "What was that all about?"

"Well since you wouldn't let me give you the gift of me yesterday I decided to take the gift of you… forcefully if need be" Anko grounded out sexually as she grinded her hips into his.

"I denied you yesterday so you could have time to think about it before you just offered your body to me in gratitude for what I did for you only to regret it later" he told her as she sat back , still straddling his lap , so he could really see the emotion in her eyes.

"Well I have had time to think about it , I know I wont regret it and I still want you to make me yours in every sense of the word" she said huskily as she leaned closer , placing a kiss on his whisker marks on the right side of his face , then moving her mouth to his ear to speak into "Now am I going to have to rape you or are you going to be a good little boyfriend and give me what I want?"

**Lemon Alert (If you are under 18 skip)**

Naruto looked into Anko's brown eyes to see she was dead serious about what she just said and then he made a decision to give in to her , he grabbed the back of Anko's head and pressed her lips into his inciting another tongue war. Anko started running her hands over Naruto's toned abs and pecks , moaning at the feeling of the muscles beneath her fingers and her tongue being dominated by Naruto's.

***Mmmmm***

Anko pushed off of him and stood up while holding her hand out to a confused blond , who had just given in "Lets move this to my bed"

Upon entering her bedroom , they both shed themselves of almost all their cloths , Naruto left on his cargo pants and Anko left on her mini skirt , Naruto now had Anko pinned beneath him with her arms above her head while he was sucking on her neck and kissing her collarbone causing sexy moans to escape her lips "Ahhhh" hearing her moans enticed him to try to earn more of them , so he slid down to her breasts while still pinning her arms and planted butterfly kisses in between and around her breast driving her crazy.

"N-Naruto i-if you don't h-hurry up and f-f-fuck me , I w-will make good on m-my t-threat" Anko managed to threaten to rape him through her moans from the dreadfully slow foreplay he was giving her.

Looking at her from his spot in between her breasts "I am giving you what you wanted but I want you to enjoy every second of intimacy , not a quick fuck , so just lay there and enjoy" with that he went back on the attack and took one of her beautiful pink nipples into his mouth , her nipples were almost as hard as diamonds from how turned on she was , the moment he took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it she arched her back and then she had a mini orgasm "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" it sent a small tremor down her spine.

unlatching from her nipple he looked at her with a look of not only pride at what he caused but one saying he was only getting started , seeing she had recovered from her light orgasm , he gave her other nipple a quick suck so it wouldn't feel left out before he started placing light kisses on her body again as he made his way south. He let go of her hands seeing as he couldn't hold them there and continue with his foreplay , he stopped at her flat toned stomach and kept kissing her belly button as his hands went up her skirt , grabbed ahold of her silk thong and expertly pulled it off. When he lift her skirt to see her womanhood , he saw it was as beautiful as her , clean , a patch of trimmed purple hair and she was drenched from her arousal.

Anko seeing her boyfriend so close to her womanhood expected him to just dive on in to bring her to her climax but as Naruto had said , he had other plans , he began kissing her along her thighs as he slowly inched closer , he would rub a thumb on the very outside of her vagina then he started licking the outside of her womanhood , never fully satisfying her bringing her to the brink of insanity.

Anko grabbed Naruto's hair and forced him to look at her as she gave him a pleading look "P-please , stop teasing m-me" he didn't need anymore convincing , his lips meet her nether lips as he drove his tongue right into her pussy causing Anko to throw her head back in pure ecstasy "Ahhhhhhhh , y-yes , r-r-right there Naruto-kun , Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto was proving that his tongue wasn't made of silver but something much more valuabe… Diamond

It wasn't long before Anko grabbed two fistfuls of his hair , bucked her hips into the air screaming "Ohhhh God , I'm Cuuuummmmmiiiinnnng" with that she squirted all over Naruto's face and chest before falling to the bed on cloud nine and panting from her first ever squirting orgasm. Naruto wiped his face off with a towel that was on the night stand to get her juices out of his eyes and then sat next to Anko who still had not recovered from her orgasm.

Anko looked over to Naruto once she got her bearings and saw the pure unadulterated lust in his eyes but he was holding himself back as to give her a chance to recover , she then got off the bed kneeling before it and then grabbed his legs , swinging them off the bed to where she was kneeling in between them , she looked at Naruto ,who had a questioning look on his face.

"Time to return the favor" Anko said seductively as she unbuttoned his pants freeing his penis. When she freed it , she was shocked by what was released , he was about 8 to 8 ½ inches long and 2 ½ inches thick and he was as hard as steel , she grabbed him by the base of his cock and looked up at him seductively "You're a big boy aren't you"

"Really , I thought I was average" she looked at him like he was crazy "You're kidding right , you're not even done growing yet and you are already quite a bit bigger than most men" Naruto looked back at her wondering how she would know this "I know because , during some of our more extreme torture sessions where we have stripped men naked while using my snakes and some 'imagination' the average man wasn't anywhere near as hung as you" that made Naruto inwardly shiver knowing that snakes , being naked and 'imagination' did not mix.

Anko done talking licked the head of his penis getting a growl from him , liking what she heard she then ran her tongue from the base of his cock up to the head of his penis before then taking three inches into her mouth and once she did that she started swirling her tongue around the portion of the penis that was in her mouth , mostly focusing on the head of his penis. "Uggghhhhh" Naruto groaned at the pleasure his girlfriend was sending through his member but she wasn't done yet. She then took the entire length into her mouth and down her throat. Naruto looked down to see she had indeed swallowed his entire dick , her lips were pressed up against his pelvis before she started bobbing her head up and down on his penis , his penis entering and exiting her throat causing Naruto put his hands on top of her head , guiding her along.

Any normal man would have came within seconds but he wasn't any normal man , his lineage dubbed him a stamina freak and then add his Jinchuuriki status super charging his stamina , a fact that Anko was about to learn.

After 20 minutes of deep throating Naruto he was finally getting close , Anko by this time had gotten so turned on she started to finger herself , Naruto stood off the bed and started skull fucking Anko "Uggghhhh , I'm Cuuummming" with that he shot his load down her throat as she swallows his thick semen then pulls his cock out of her mouth with a pop after she had literally sucked the cum out of him but he was still as hard as he was before she started the blowjob.

"_His stamina is unreal" _Anko thought to herself as she climbed to her feet , she looked Naruto in his eyes filled with lust , no words needing to be spoken , they hastily stripped themselves of the rest of their clothes and Anko tackled Naruto onto the bed in a heated make out session after a few seconds he flipped her over placing his cock at her entrance "Go slow , your kind of big and this is my first time" the whiskered blond smiled at her and slowly inserted his penis into her womanhood.

"Fuck" They both growled when the blond entered his lovers pussy , she was like a vice grip around his dick , they both had to take a few seconds to get used to it. Naruto started kissing Anko's neck hoping to relive the pain she was in but little did he know she wasn't in any pain , no she was in a world of her own ,a world filled with pleasure.

As he was kissing her neck he heard her say something but didn't hear her clearly "What did you say?"

"I Said Fuck Me Already" she roared at him a little frustrated from the coddling he was doing , she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion.

"Your wish is my command" Naruto pulled back 6 inches then rammed into her , getting a silent scream of pleasure as he pounded away on her pussy making her wrap her arms and legs around him from below.

"Ahhhhhhh , yes , Right there , fuck me , Naruto-kun" and fuck her he did , pounding into her sweet walls getting sweet moans of pleasure from her as he groaned from her hot , wet , tight pussy.

"Ohhh God , I-I think I'm cumming" Shouted Anko as she dug her nails into Naruto's back

"Cum for me , my little Snake Mistress" just as he said that her walls constricted around his appendage and her legs tightened around his waist halting his movements as she shouted from her orgasm squirting out her love juices. When she started to release her hold on him he rested is forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"_My god , I have never cum that hard before and he hasn't even cum yet"_ Anko thought to herself in the afterglow of her orgasm.

He flipped them over to where she was straddling his waist with his dick still inside her and while still looking into each others eyes "We're not done yet , Anko-hime" Naruto said lustfully _"I could lose myself in those beautiful blue eyes"_

She smirked back at him with a new lusty fire in her eyes , Anko was not one to back down from a challenge.

Naruto moved his hands to grip her full , round ass , with that grip he lifted her up , sliding about 5 inches out of her before slamming her back down on his full length making her squeal from the pleasure shooting through her body.

"Mmmmmmm , Ahhhhh , Yesssss , Naru-kun fuck me harder" Anko moaned as she rocked and rode on top of Naruto's dick giving him just as much pleasure as he was giving her.

Complying with her request to be fucked harder he started thrusting his hips upwards forcing her lean forward and wrap her arms around him as he pounded away.

"Ohh , God Yesss , Right There" she moaned out as he continually hit her g-spot. She felt another orgasm building and this one would be the biggest one yet.

"I'm Cummming , Ahhhhhh"

"M-me Too , Ugggghhhhh" they shouted in union as they both orgasmed , Anko once again squirted while Naruto filled her pussy to the brim with his sperm. A sweaty Anko collapsed on top Naruto while panting , his penis slipped out of her and some of his sperm seeped out as well.

**End of Lemon**

Naruto wrapped his arms around his beautiful , purple haired lover and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead getting him a giggle from her then he felt a burning sensation on his right hand and looked at it to see that he and Anko were now fully mated as **The Master Seal** appeared on the back of his hand.

"You know , I am actually glad you have to go through the C.R.A" Anko said as she sat up on top of him looking down at him and saw he had an puzzling look on his face.

"Why is that?"

"Because it is probably going to take multiple women to satisfy you , I mean I'm at my breaking point and you don't look even the least bit tired"

Naruto just smiled at her , seeing as she was right , his heritage made it hard for anyone to keep up with him really "You know I think I have some candidates for your other wives"

"Aren't you jumping ahead a little too quickly , I mean its not like I have to be married anytime soon"

"I know that , but these are girls I feel could use someone like you in their lives besides the C.R.A isn't all about you , we have to be able to get along as well or it doesn't work"

"I know that ,I just figured I could have some time getting to know and spending time with my other soon to be brides before I had to look for more" she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "That's all good and dandy but don't you think it would be easier to pick them out now than it will be later when all the power hungry gold diggers come after you later on"

"That's true , alright , who are they?"

"My friends Kurenai and Yugao" when she said Yugao he remembered he hadn't told her about Yugao's real identity yet. "About Yugao , she is actually in disguise , her real identity is that of Saeko Busujima , my fiancé" Anko had a look of betrayal , he could tell it was directed at 'Yugao' due to their connection through the **Demonic Mate Seal**

"I can see what you are thinking , I don't have all the answers but I will tell you this , she would have been in immense danger so a seal was placed on her to hide her identity so just talk to her , I don't think you will be disappointed" Anko thought about it from the newly named Saeko's perspective and relented to hearing her out , it was the least she could do for a long time friend.

***Growl* **Anko's stomach growled making her blush and Naruto chuckle "Looks like someone is hungry , why don't I fix us something to eat?" she nodded her head making him laugh again as she rolled off him to let him up. Naruto put back on his boxers and pants before heading into Anko's kitchen.

**Meanwhile At The Hokages Tower **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day , multiple parents of the graduation class had come to complain about Naruto being allowed back in the village and being allowed to become a shinobi.

"_These civilians are becoming much too big for their britches"_ the aged Hokage thought to himself while signing paperwork.

***Slam* **the door flew open revealing three people that had been in question as of late Homura Mitokado , Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

"Hiruzen ,the demon has returned" Homura blurted out as they entered the office and slammed the door behind them.

"First of all , its Hokage-sama , second of all , he is not a demon and his name is Naruto" the head of the Sarutobi clan said with an edge to his voice making Homura think twice before disrespecting him or Naruto again. Danzo then cut in.

"Your favoritism aside , he has been gone for years doing who knows what , we need to make sure the weapons loyalties still reside with us" Danzo said getting nods of agreement from the other two elders and angering the Sarutobi but he took a calming breath.

"You say favoritism as if I did something wrong , I did not only Naruto a favor but the village as well , it prevented my people from making the dumbest mistake they could , if they had driven him insane enough there was a possibility that he would have released the most powerful tailed beast upon us but this time there wouldn't have been a Forth Hokage which spells the end of us all if that were to happen" Hiruzen finished then took a drag from his pipe.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we don't know where his loyalties lie , we need to have a Yamanaka search his thoughts" Koharu said with a scowl on her face.

"I will not subject any Yamanaka to the mercy of the nine tailed fox because you want to control Naruto but since this will probably only escalate so I'll call a council meeting tomorrow and ask Naruto to come and possibly quell your worries then now can you kindly leave my office so I can finish my paper work" Hiruzen told them not leaving any room for argument , making them silently leave the office.

"_They acted just as you said they would Naruto-kun , now I want to see how this plays out"_

**Authors Notes: ****This was the longest chapter I did so leave me reviews , no flames please! **

**Harem: **

**Anko Mitarashi **

**Kurenai Yuuhi **

**Yugao Uzuki- Saeko Busujima **

**Reina-Yoruichi Shihoin **

**Tsunade Senju**

**Temari**

**Suki Uchiha **

**Mei Terumi- Kushina Uzumaki **

**Karasuba Ichimaru **

**Sakura Haruno **

**Links: **

**Kurenai- **** art/Playboy-Cover-Kurenai-275060513**

**White Snake Sword- art/Naruto-Shippuuden-Anko-50889337**


End file.
